The Taste of Loneliness
by emilylillian
Summary: In Oregon the boys run across a hunter from a long line named Angela Morgan. What happens when the Winchesters find out she has visions just like Sam? More importantly, what else will they find out about her and her past? And can she top herself from falling in love with one of the boys? Find out what happens in TToL! Set in season 2. Sam/OC
1. Croatoan Part 1

**Croatoan Part 1**

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my new series 'The Messenger of God Saga'. This is the first installment, 'The Taste of Loneliness'. This series will be a rewrite of season two with my OC Angela Morgan plugged in, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters, just Angela :)**

Dean was in a dim hallway, Angela running after him. He slid out the clip of his gun, and quickly replaces it. He opened the door revealing a Crater Lake poster on the wall, a young blond man tied to a chair, a young woman, a middle-aged woman, and a tough-looking black man. The blond man looked up as Dean entered the room, Angela walking in after him. Dean raised the gun and immediately the blond started babbling.

"No, no, no, no, no, you're not gonna… no, I swear!" the blond exclaimed. "It's not in me!"

"Oh God. We're all gonna die." The young woman said.

"Maybe he's tellin' the truth." The black man commented, looking at Dean.

Dean started advancing, cocking the gun. "He's not him, not anymore." He muttered.

"No, stop it! Stop it!" the blond cried. "Ask her, ask the Doctor! It's not in me!"

"I just… I can't tell." The middle-aged woman mumbled.

"No, please, don't. Don't. I swear, I," the blond begged.

"Dean, look at him! It's not in him!" Angela yelled.

Dean glanced at her. "I got no choice." He replied.

The blond started sobbing. "She's right, I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me!" he replied. "Don't, don't. Please!"

The man's begging didn't matter… Dean fired twice.

~/~\~

Sam was lying on the floor beside a motel bed, and came out of the most recent vision he had. The door opened and Dean walked inside, and was chewing on jerky and carrying a six-pack of beer. Sam sat up, panting.

"Sam?" Dean asked concern in his voice.

"No…" he breathed.

~/~\~

Dean was driving the Impala, and Sam was navigating with the GPS.

"Continue on O-R Two-Two-Four West." The GPS directed.

"There are only two towns in the US named Rivergrove." Sam commented.

"How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

Sam had a flashback to the vision, the Oregon poster on the wall. "There was a picture. Crater Lake." He replied.

"Okay, what else?" Dean asked.

"I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair." Sam said.

"And I ventilated him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You thought there was something inside of him." Sam said. "But this other woman was trying to convince you not to shoot him." He added.

"What, a demon? Was he possessed?" Dean asked. "And what woman? Do we know her?" he added, curiosity in his voice.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know." He replied. "And no, I don't think so… She didn't look familiar."

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow…" Dean replied. "So was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?"

"No. Nothing, you just plugged him after that woman told you not to, that's it." Sam shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure I had a good reason." Dean mumbled.

"I sure hope so." Sam replied.

Dean looked at him with a frown. "What does that mean?" he asked. There was a pause. "I mean, I'm not gonna waste an innocent man." He added.

Sam just raised his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't!" Dean exclaimed.

"I never said you would!" Sam retorted.

"Fine!" Dean replied.

"Fine!" Sam said. Sam let out a sigh. "Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair's a part of it." Sam added. "So let's fine him, and see what's what."

"Fine." Dean said.

"Fine." Sam nodded in agreement.

~/~\~

The Winchesters pulled into town past a large billboard advertising Crater Lake. They pulled up in front of a wooden shop; out front the older man from the vision was cleaning a rifle; he wore a short-sleeved blue shirt with a multi-pocket brown vest.

Sam and Dean got out and approached him. As they got closer they noticed a shorter woman across from him, pulling out a badge. She had long brown hair that curled at the bottom, and was wearing a red button up shirt, jeans, and combat boots.

"That's the woman who tried to stop you from shooting the guy in my vision." Sam whispered to Dean.

Dean nodded. "Morning." He said.

The man and the woman both looked at them. The woman frowned slightly, her brows furrowing.

"Good morning." The man replied. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Dean noticed the woman's badge. "Yeah." He nodded, pulling out his own. "Uh, Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard. U.S. Marshals." He said. "We're her partners." He gestured to the woman.

She guessed she would just have to play along with his lie… She looked back at the man and nodded. "Yeah, they're just a bit late, that's all."

He nodded. "Right." He muttered. "What's this about?"

"We're looking for someone." Dean replied.

Sam looked at Angela as Dean spoke. He noticed that she was rather pretty… well, really pretty.

"A young man, early twenties." Angela commented.

Sam frowned at how she knew that, and he flashed back to the vision. "He'd have a, a thin scar right below his hairline."

The man frowned. "What'd he do?"

"Well, nothing." Sam replied. "We're actually looking for someone else, but we think this young man could help us."

"Yeah, he's not in any kind of trouble or anything; well, not yet." Dean replied. He glanced at the man's left arm, which showed a distinctive tattoo. "I think maybe you know who he is… Master Sergeant." Dean smiled slightly. "My dad was in the Corps, he was a Corporal."

"What company?" the man asked.

"Echo-2-1." Dean replied.

"So can you help us?" Sam asked.

The man hesitated. "Duane Tanner's got a scar like that." He replied. "But I know him. Good kid keeps his nose clean."

"Oh, I'm sure he does." Angela smiled softly. "Um. You know where he lives?"

"With his family, us Aspen Way." The man replied.

"Thank you." Angela said. She glanced at the Winchesters. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to talk to my partners."

The man nodded, frowning as they left.

~/~\~

In the middle of the empty road, she stopped the two. "Why're you two here?" she asked.

Dean frowned. "Well, we could ask the same about you." He replied. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name's Angela Morgan." She replied. "But you two popping up here? It's weird…"

"We're Sam and Dean Winchester." Dean replied. "And why is it so weird for us to be here?" he frowned.

She sighed. "Do you ever get those de ja vu moments? Like you feel like something's happened before?" she asked. "Because it happens to me a lot, except everything in that de ja vu moment comes true… It's like a vision or something…"

Sam frowned. "I get those too…" he replied. "Let me guess, your last vision had something to do with a blond man tied to a chair, and my brother killing him?" he asked.

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah. It was exactly that…." She replied. "When did yours start?" she asked.

"About a year ago…" he replied. "I'm guessing that's around the same time they started for you…"

She nodded. "Spot on." She muttered. She looked at Dean. "So, I'm guessing you boys are hunters like me." She changed the subject. She sighed. "Maybe we should team up on this one." She suggested.

Dean nodded hesitantly. "Alright, sure. That might be for the best." He replied.

The trio started walking again, only for Sam to bump into a telephone pole. He glanced at it in passing. He stopped; carved into the wood was a single word: CROATOAN.

The three approached the pole and Sam pointed at the word with a significant look.

"Hey." He said.

"Croatoan?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. He just received a blank look from Dean. "Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell?" he asked. "Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?"

"Yeah! Shots heard 'round the word, How bills become laws…"

"That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock." Angela smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled.

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500's?" Sam replied.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I do remember that." Dean nodded. "The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan."

"Yeah. And I mean, there were theories, Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened." Sam said. "They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight."

"You don't think that's what's going on here, I mean…" Dean replied.

"Whatever Sam and I saw in our heads, it sure wasn't good." Angela murmured. "But what do you think could do that?"

"Well, I mean, like I told Sam, all of his weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so yours might be to." Dean said.

Before Angela could ask about the Yellow-Eyed Demon, Sam spoke up.

"We should get help. Bobby, uh, Ellen maybe?" Sam added.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He replied, taking out his cellphone. He frowned at it. "I don't have signal."

Sam and Angela pulled at their phones, and shook their heads.

"I don't either." Sam replied.

"Neither do I." Angela said.

They walked to a pay phone, which Dean picked up. They heard the 'out of service' beeping, and Dean clicked the receiver several times.

"Line's dead." Dean commented with a sigh. He hung up the phone. "I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step." He muttered.

~/~\~

The Impala was parked outside of a cabin, and the three approached the front. By the door was a small, tacky plaque that read 'BORN TO FISH; FORCED TO WORK'. Sam knocked on the door, and a teenage boy with dark spiked hair opened it.

"Yeah?" the boy asked.

Dean flashed his badge. "We're looking for Duane Tanner; he lives here, right?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, he's my brother."

"Can we talk to him?" Angela asked.

"Oh, he's not here right now." The boy replied.

"Do you know where he is?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake." The boy said.

"Your parents home?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they're inside."

"Jake? Who is it?" Mr. Tanner asked from inside.

Dean looked at Mr. Tanner as he appeared. "Hi, U.S. Marshals, sir, we're looking for your son Duane."

"Wh-Why? He's not in trouble, is he?" Mr. Tanner frowned.

"No, no, no, no." Angela replied. "We just need to ask him a couple of routine questions, that's all."

"When's he due back from his trip?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." Mr. Tanner replied.

"Well, maybe your wife knows." Sam said.

"No, I don't know, she's not here right now." Mr. Tanner told him.

"Your son said she was." Angela commented.

"Did I?" Jake asked.

"She's getting groceries." Mr. Tanner replied. "So, when Duane gets back, there's a number where he can get a hold of you?"

"Oh no, we'll just check in with you later." Dean replied.

The three turned and walked down the steps as the Tanners shut the door.

"That was kind of creepy, right?" Dean asked. "A little too Stepford?"

"Big time." Sam and Angela said in unison.

They looked around furtively, and snuck around to the back of the house. The crouched below the window and peered inside. They saw a Mrs. Tanner, tied to a chair and gagged. They saw Jake behind her, hands on her shoulders and Mr. Tanner was cutting into his arm, letting the blood drip onto a wound in her shoulder.

Outside, the trio armed themselves and kicked down the back door. As they rushed in, their hand guns raised, Mr. Tanner rushed at them with a knife; Dean shot him three times in the chest.

Jake jumped out the window, shattering the glass in the process, and darted into the woods. Sam and aimed at him through the window, but they hesitated, giving him time to get away.

~/~\~

Mrs. Tanner sat in the backseat, Angela's arm around her shoulders. They pulled up to a clinic and Sam and Angela helped her out, leading her to the door. Dean opened the trunk, and looked around.

Sam and Angela led Mrs. Tanner inside. The clinic was quiet, dim, and empty.

"Hello? Hello?" Sam called. "We need a Doctor here!"

The young woman from the vision rushed out, concerned. "Mrs. Tanner, what happened?" she asked, wide eyed.

"She's been attacked." Angela replied quickly.

"Doctor Lee?" the young woman called.

Doctor Lee rushed in. "Bring her in." she replied.

"Okay." Sam replied with a nod.

The young woman led Sam, Angela, and Mrs. Tanner into a back room, and Doctor Lee followed. A few moments later Dean entered the clinic, carrying the canvas-covered body of Mr. Tanner hoisted over his shoulders.

"Is that- Doctor Lee started to ask.

"Mr. Tanner?" Dean replied.

"Was he attacked too?" Doctor Lee asked.

"Uh… no, actually, he did the attacking and then got himself shot." Dean replied.

"Shot?" Doctor Lee asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"And who are you?" Doctor Lee asked.

"U.S. Marshal. I'd show you my badge, but uh…" Dean said.

"Oh. Sorry. Bring him back here." Doctor Lee waved him over.

~/~\~

Mrs. Tanner was seated on a stool with her shirt off; Doctor Lee sat across from her, treating the wound on her left shoulder.

"Wait, you said Jake helped him?" Doctor Lee asked, frowning. "Your son Jake?"

Mrs. Tanner nodded. "They beat me. Tied me up." She whispered.

"I don't believe it." The young woman murmured.

"Pam. Beverly… do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?" Doctor Lee asked.

Mrs. Tanner shook her head. "No, of course not." She replied. "I don't know why. One minute they were my husband and my son. And the next, they had the devil in them."

Sam, Dean, and Angela were listening to the conversation. The shared a look at her last words.

"We gotta talk." Dean muttered. The three exited the lab. "Those guys were whacked out of their gourds."

"What do you think?" Sam asked. "Multiple demons, mass possession?"

"If it is a possession there could be more." Dean replied. "I mean, God knows how many, it could be like a friggin' Shriner convention."

"Great." Angela muttered.

"Of course, that's one way to wipe out a town; you take it from the inside." Dean commented.

"I don't know, man." Sam shrugged. "We didn't see any of the demon smoke with Mr. Tanner, or any of the other usual signs."

"Well, whatever." Dean muttered. "Something turned him into a monster. And you know if you woulda taken out the other one there'd be one less to worry about."

"I'm sorry, all right? I hesitated, Dean, it was a kid!" Sam retorted.

"No, it was an 'it'." Dean replied. "Not the best time for a bleeding heart, Sam."

Angela sighed. "Sam's right Dean, I wasn't able to shoot the kid either." She murmured.

Just before Dean could reply Doctor Lee stalked out of the lab, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

"How's the patient?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Terrible!" She exclaimed. "What the hell happened out there?"

"We don't know." Dean replied.

"Yeah?" she raised a brow. "Well, you just killed my next door neighbor."

"We didn't have a choice." Dean said.

"Maybe so, but we need the county Sheriff." She replied. "I need the coroner…"

"Phones are down." Angela said.

"I know, I tried." Doctor Lee muttered. "Tell me you have a police radio in the car?"

"Yeah we do. But it crapped out just like everything else." Sam said.

"I don't understand what is happening." Doctor Lee murmured.

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked curiously.

"It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder." Doctor Lee answered.

"All right, I'm gonna go down there, see if I can find dome help." Dean said. He clapped both Angela and Sam on the shoulders. "My partners'll stick around, keep you guys safe."

"Safe from what?" Doctor Lee frowned.

"We'll get back to you on that." He replied, walking out.

~/~\~

Dean pulled up behind a wrecked car with Oregon plates that read 'WTF 4C7'; he stopped to investigate, carrying a gun. The windows on the car were smashed and blood covered the seats; on the driver's side was a large bloody knife. He picked it up.

~/~\~

Sam was leaning against a counter and Angela was leaning against a wall, both were staring at the body of Mr. Tanner. Sam began pacing; Doctor Lee was nearby, looking at something in a microscope.

"Huh." Doctor Lee muttered.

"What?" Sam and Angela said in unison, looking at her.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high." Doctor Lee commented. "His body was fighting off a viral infection."

Sam's brows furrowed slightly. "Really? What kind of virus?" he asked.

"Can't say for sure." Doctor Lee said.

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?" Angela asked curiously.

"None that I've ever heard of." Doctor Lee replied. "I mean, some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence. And besides, I've never heard of one that did this to the blood."

"Did what?" Angela frowned.

"There's this… weird residue." Doctor Lee said. "If I didn't know better I'd say it was sulfur."

"Sulfur." Sam muttered sharing a look with Angela.

~/~\~

Dean drove along the road to a bridge, which was blocked by a roadblock consisting of several cars and a half-dozen locals with guns. One was Jake. He stopped the car, frowning. Something banged down on the roof of the car and he jumped; a man leaned over into the frame.

"Oh-ho-ho. Hey." Dean said.

"Sorry. Road's close." The man replied.

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean nodded. "What's up?"

"Quarantine."

"Quarantine? What is it?" Dean asked.

"Don't know." The man shrugged. "Something going around out there."

"Uh-huh." Dean nodded. "Who told you that?"

"County Sheriff."

"Is he here?" Dean raised a brow.

"No. He called. Say, why don't you get out of the car and we'll talk a little?"

Dean laughed nervously. "Well, you are a handsome devil, but I don't swing that way, sorry."

"I'd sure appreciate it if you got out of the car, just for a quick minute."

"Yeah, I'll bet you would." Dean nodded. Dean put the car into a quick reverse; the man grabbed his collar and was dragged along.

The men at the roadblock began firing, and Dean swung the car around, shaking the man off and zoomed away.

~/~\~

Back at the clinic Sam and Angela were staring intently at Mrs. Tanner, who was still huddled on the stool in the lab.

"I don't understand." Mrs. Tanner murmured. "Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Doctor Lee replied. "Now, during the attack, do you remember… did you have any direct contact with they're blood?"

Mrs. Tanner's eyes widened. "Oh my God." She breathed. "You don't think I've got this virus, do you?"

"Beverly, I don't know what to think." Doctor Lee whispered. "But with your permission, we'll take a blood sample."

Mrs. Tanner nodded and laid her hand gently on Doctor Lee's. Suddenly she grabbed Doctor Lee's wrist and yelled in rage, lashing out with her other hand.

Sam and Angela advanced on her and she tossed them both against a glass cabinet, which shattered. She picked up a scalpel and advanced on Sam, yelling.

When Angela saw this she grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and knocked her out.

Sam looked up at Angela. "Thanks." He breathed.

"No problem." She murmured, setting the fire extinguisher down.

~/~\~

Dean was driving back into the town, and the man who gave them the information about Duane stepped into his path, brandishing a rifle, and he stopped the car.

"Hands where I can see 'em!" he yelled.

"Okay!" Dean replied, holding up his hands.

"Get out of the car! Out of the car!"

Dean opened the door and got out slowly. "All right, easy there, big guy." As he stood, Dean pulled out a handgun and pointed it at the man. "All right, put it down!"

"Lower it now!" the man yelled.

"Put it down!" Dean retorted.

"Are you one of 'em?" the man asked.

"No! Are you?" Dean replied.

"No!"

"You could be lying!" Dean exclaimed.

"So could you!" he yelled back.

Dean sighed. "All right! All right. We could do this all day, all right? Let's just uh, let's take it easy before we kill each other."

The man relaxed slightly. "What's going on with everybody?"

"I don't know." Dean sighed.

"My neighbor… Mr. Rogers, he-"

"You've got a neighbor named Mr. Rogers?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

"Not anymore." The man replied. Dean just shook his head. "He came at me with a hatchet. I put him down. He's not the only one, I mean, it's happening to everyone."

"I'm heading over to the Doc's place, there's still some people left." Dean said.

"No, no way. I'm getting the hell out."

"There's no way out, they got the bridge covered, come on." Dean said.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, stay here, be my guest." Dean shrugged.

The man hesitated, the changed his mind. He pulled out a handgun and kept it pointed towards Dean as he got in the passenger's side.

Dean still had his gun up as well. "Well, this ought to be a relaxing drive." He muttered.

~/~\~

Doctor Lee was looking through the microscope; Pam huddled against the far wall.

"What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?" Pam muttered.

"You've got to stay calm. All we can do is wait. The Marshal's bringing help." Doctor Lee said.

"I can't, I… I've got to go." Pam murmured.

"Pam, no." Angela replied sternly.

"Pam!" Doctor Lee exclaimed.

"No, you don't understand. My boyfriend's out there, I gotta make sure he's okay." She replied, hurrying out of the lab.

Sam followed her to the lobby. "All right, wait, wait. Please." He said. "Look, I know you're upset, all right? But it's safer if you stay here for now. Help is coming."

The Impala could be heard pulling up outside.

"There they are." Sam said.

"Sammy? Open up!" Dean called from outside.

Sam opened the door to let in Dean and the man, who were both still armed.

"Did you guys, uh, get to a phone?" Angela asked, walking over.

"Road block." Dean replied. He looked at the man. "I'm gonna have a word. Doc's inside."

The man nodded, and walked into the next room.

"What's going on out there, Dean?" Sam frowned.

"Man, I don't know, I feel like Chuck Heston in the Omega Man, I mean Sarge is the only sane person I could find." Dean said. "What are we dealing with, do you know?"

"Yeah. Doc thinks it's a virus." Angela said.

"Okay, great." Dean nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think she's right." Angela shrugged.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "And I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact." He added. "Oh, but it gets better. The uh, the virus? Leaves traces of sulfur in the blood."

"A demonic virus?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare." Sam said. "At least that explains why Angela and I have been having visions."

"It's like a Biblical plague." Dean muttered.

"Yeah. You don't know how right you are, Dean." Sam nodded. "I've been poring through Dad's journal, found something about the Roanoke colony."

"And?" Dean asked.

"Dad always had a theory about Croatoan. He though it was a demon's name. Sometimes known as Deva or sometimes Reesha. A demon of plague and pestilence."

"Well, that, that's terrific. Why here, why now?" Dean replied.

"I have no idea." Sam shrugged. "But Dean, who knows how far this thing can spread?" he added. "We gotta get out of here, take Angela with us, we gotta warn people."

"They've got one! In here!" the man called from the next room.

The trio went into the next room. "What do you mean?" Dean frowned.

"The wife. She's infected." Angela said.

"We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get." The man said quickly.

Dean barely hesitated before pulling out his gun and stalking into the lab.

**A/N: Well, there was this first chapter of TToL! Hope you all liked it. ^_^ This took forever to write, but oh my lord it was worth it. I think y'all will like Angela and her relationship with the Winchesters. They will become quite close after this, and I'm just really, really excited and I hope y'all are too. :) Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	2. Croatoan Part 2

Croatoan Part 2

Pam frowned. "You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?" she asked quietly.

Sam looked at Doctor Lee. "Doctor, could there be any treatment?" he asked. "Some kind of cure for this?"

"Can you cure it?" Dean asked.

"For God's sake, I don't even know what 'it' is!" Doctor Lee exclaimed.

"I told you, it's just a matter of time before she breaks through." The man said.

"Just leave her in there, you can't shoot her like an animal!" Pam replied.

"Sam. Angela." Dean said.

They walked to the door of the utility room, where Mrs. Tanner was being held. Dean and the man held their guns ready; Sam carefully opened the door, and the two men took up offensive positions.

Inside, Mrs. Tanner was huddled on the floor, her knees drawn up. She jumped at their approach. "Mark, what are you doing?" she cried. "Mark, it's, it's them! They locked me in here, they, they tried to kill me!" she exclaimed. "They're infected, not me! Please, Mark! You've known me all your life! Please!"

"You sure she's one of 'em?" Dean looked back at Sam and Angela.

Sam and Angela nodded. Sam looked distressed and Angela ran a hand through her hair. As Mark pulled back, tears in his eyes, Dean stepped forward and fired twice.

~/~\~

Later that night everyone stood around in the clinic. The curtains were drawn, and Mark peered through them cautiously. A few people were gathered outside.

Behind him, Sam pulled out knife, checking the blade as Angela and Dean loaded their guns.

In the lab, Pam dropped a vial of blood and screamed. "Oh God!" she exclaimed. "Is there any on me? Am I okay?" she asked frantically.

"You're clean, you're okay." Doctor Lee assured her.

"Why are we staying here?" Pam sighed. "Please, let's just go!"

"No, we can't, because those things are everywhere." Angela said seriously.

Pam sank down against the wall. "Oh God…" she breathed.

Doctor Lee knelt down next to her. "Hey, shh, shh." She murmured.

"She's right about one thing." Sam muttered. "We can't stay here. We've gotta get out of here, get to the Roadhouse? Somewhere. Let people know what's coming."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, good point. Night of the Living Dead didn't exactly end pretty."

"Well, I'm not sure we've got a choice." Mark commented. "Lots of folks up here are good with rifles, even with all your hardware we're, we're easy targets. So unless you've got some explosives…"

Angela glanced up at a shelf of medical supplied and smirked slightly. "We could make some." She replied. "Sam, can you help me get one of those bottles up there?" she asked.

He nodded and went to the shelf, taking down a bottle of Potassium Chloride; just then, someone started pounding frantically on the front door. Angela and they boys run out.

"Hey! Let me in, let me in! Please!" a voice yelled from outside.

"It's Duane Tanner!" Mark exclaimed. He opened the door and let Duane in.

He had a backpack and was limping. "Thank God." He breathed.

"Duane, you okay?" Mark asked.

Dean looked at Sam and Angela. "That's the guy that I, uh," he clicked his tongue.

Both Angela and Sam nodded. "Yeah." They murmured.

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked curiously.

Dean grabbed his arm. "Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, chief." Dean replied. "Hey Doc! Give Duane a good once-over, would you?"

Doctor Lee led the group into the lab. "Pam?"

"Who are you?" Duane asked, looking up at Dean.

"Never mind who I am." He answered. "Doc."

"Yeah, okay." She nodded.

"Duane." Mark said. "Where you been?"

"On a fishing trip by Roslyn." He replied. "I came back this afternoon. I… I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know!" he added. "They started cutting him up with knives! I ran, I've been hiding in the woods ever since." He said. "Has anybody seen my mom and dad?"

Dean turned to Sam and Angela. "Awkward…" he muttered, attempting a joking tone. He just received a smack on the arm from Angela. "Ow…" he grumbled.

Duane was sitting on a stool; his left leg had a deep gash in it.

"You're bleeding." Doctor Lee frowned.

"Where'd you get that?" Angela asked.

"I was running, I must have tripped." Duane shrugged.

"Tie him up, there's rope in there." Dean said.

"Wait…" Duane started.

Dean pulled his gun on Duane. "Sit down!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, Duane, he's right." Mark muttered. "We've gotta be careful."

"Careful? About what?" Duane frowned.

"Did they bleed on you?" Dean asked.

"No, what the hell?" Duane replied. "No!"

"Doc? Any way to know for sure, any test?" Sam asked.

"I've studied Beverly's blood work backwards and forwards." Doctor Lee shrugged.

"My mom!" Duane exclaimed.

"It too three hours for the virus to incubate." Doctor Lee said. "The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so… no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns."

Sam Angela looked at each other and then at Dean.

"Dean, we've gotta talk to you." Angela said.

"Now." Sam added.

Dean glanced at Mark, who nods. The three leave the lab.

"Sit in that chair." Mark looked at Duane.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela stood in another room.

"This is our vision, Dean. It's happening." Sam said.

He nodded. "Yeah, I figured."

"You can't kill him, all right?" Angela replied. "Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not."

Dean looked at her. "Well, I think we're pretty damn sure." He replied. "Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg, his whole family's infected?"

"All right, then we should keep him tied up, and we should wait and see." Sam said.

"For what?" Dean looked at Sam. "For him to Hulk out and infect somebody else? No thanks, can't take that chance."

He started to push past Sam, and Angela just grabbed his arm.

He sighed, and looked at Angela. "Hey look, sweetheart, I'm not happy about this, okay?" he said. "But it's a tough job and you should know that."

"It's supposed to be tough, Dean." She replied, keeping an iron grip on his arm. "We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point."

"What does that buy us?" Dean asked.

"A clear conscience, for once!" Sam told him.

"Well, it's too late for that." Dean replied.

He broke free from Angela's grip, but this time Sam stopped him.

"What the hell's happened to you?" Sam frowned.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You might kill an innocent man, and you don't even care!" Sam replied. "You don't act like yourself anymore, Dean. Hell, you know what? You're acting like one of those things out there."

"Mm-hmm." Was Dean's reply. He pushed past Sam and Angela, who both tried to stop him again. Dean hurled Sam against the far wall and shoved Angela to the ground. Angela stood up and ran after him before he could lock the door behind him.

Sam stood up just as the door was locked. "Hey!" he yelled. He rattled the lock. "Open the damn door, Dean!" he shouted. "Don't do it, Dean! Don't! Angela, make sure he doesn't do it!"

Dean was now in the hallway from the vision, Angela following after. He took out the empty clip and replaced it. He opened the door to the lab, and Angela walked inside after him. Duane was tied to the chair and Mark, Pam and Doctor Lee stood nearby.

"No, you're not gonna… No, no, I swear it's not in me!" Duane cried.

"Oh God." Pam breathed. "We're all gonna die."

"Maybe he's telling the truth." Mark said.

"No, he's not him, not anymore." Dean muttered.

"Stop it! Ask her, ask the Doctor! It's not in me!" Duane yelled.

"I… I can't tell." Doctor Lee whispered.

Duane started sobbing. "Please, don't. Don't, please. I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me, I swear, I, I swear it's not in me. No, don't."

"Dean, look at him! It's not in him!" Angela yelled.

Dean glanced at her. "I got no choice."

The moment stretched on, Dean keeping the gun trained on Duane, his finger hovering over the trigger. Duane kept sobbing, the other all watching in a tense silence. Dean trembled, hesitated, and then finally lowered the gun with a grimace.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

Duane panted in relief as Angela led Dean out of the room.

~/~\~

Later, Dean, Sam and Angela were preparing the explosives with rags and glass bottles. Doctor Lee entered, her hands in her pockets.

"It's been over four hours." She commented. "Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right."

The three shared a look; Sam and Angela nodded, and Dean lowered his head.

"Sure. Yeah." Angela said.

Doctor Lee nodded and left the room.

"You know I'm gonna ask you why." Sam said, looking at Dean.

"Yeah, I know." Dean muttered.

"So why? Why didn't you do it?" Sam asked.

"We need more alcohol." Dean muttered.

Sam and Angela got up and went to the dispensary, and saw that Pam was already there.

"How you holding up, Pam?" Angela asked.

"Good." She nodded. "It'll all be over soon." She shut the door and locked it; neither Sam nor Angela noticing, having their backs turned. "In fact, I've been waiting for this the whole time."

"For what?" Sam asked curiously.

"To get you two alone." She replied with a smirk.

She lashed out and knocked Sam to the ground. Angela went wide eyed and tried pulling her away from him, but Pam just hurtled her against the counter, knocking her out. Pam proceeded to straddle Sam's chest and hit him, hard, across the face.

Outside of the room, Dean and Mark heard the commotion and armed themselves. Pam had a scalpel in one hand, which she sliced across Sam's chest and then across her own palm, placing her wound over his.

Dean kicked the door open and shot her three times in the back. She convulsed and fell to the floor. Sam reached a hand out to Dean, who started to lean over to take it; Mark just pulled him back.

"She bled on him. He's got the virus." Mark warned.

Sam pulled his hand back, realization hitting him. He looked at Angela's knocked out form and looked up at Dean. "Get her out of here…"

Dean nodded, and picked her up, carrying her out.

~/~\~

In the lab Sam sat on the stool and a bandage was pressed to his chest. His eyes were down and he looked near tears. The others surrounded, all except for Angela who was still unconscious.

Dean paced angrily. "Doc, check his wound again, would you?" he asked. There was a pause. "Doctor!"

"What's she need to examine him for?" Mark raised a brow. "You saw what happened."

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" Doctor Lee asked Sam.

"Come on, of course it did!" Mark exclaimed.

"We don't know that for sure." Dean replied.

"We can't take a chance." Duane muttered.

"You know what we have to do." Mark said.

"Nobody is shooting my brother." Dean glared.

"He isn't gonna be your brother much longer. You said it yourself." Duane said.

"Nobody is shooting anyone!" Dean shouted.

"You were gonna shoot me!" Duane retorted.

Dean glared at him. "You don't shut your pie-hole, I still might!"

Sam sighed. "Dean, they're right." Same muttered. "I'm infected; just give me the gun and I'll do it myself."

"No… Don't say that Sam." said a soft voice. They all looked to see that Angela was awake and standing up. "You're gonna be just fine." She murmured.

Dean looked back at Sam. "She's right. Forget it." He said.

"Dean, I'm not gonna become one of those things." Sam replied.

"Sam, we've still got some time," Dean started.

"Time for what?" Mark asked. "Look, I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this." He said, pulling out his handgun.

"I'm gonna say this one time, you make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground." Dean said seriously. "You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear?!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Mark yelled.

Dean tossed him his keys. "Get the hell out of here, that's what." He said. "Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You three go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now."

Angela frowned. Sure, she just met the Winchesters, but she didn't wanna leave them here alone. "I'm staying." She said seriously.

Before Dean or Sam could say anything Mark cut in. "What about you?" he looked at Dean.

"Dean, Angela, no. Go with them." Sam said after a pause. "This is your only chance!"

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easy." Dean replied.

Angela nodded in agreement. "Same goes with me."

"No, he's right. Come with us." Mark replied. There was a pause and Mark sighed. "Okay, it's your funeral." He muttered. He led Doctor Lee and Duane out the door.

"I'm sorry." Doctor Lee murmured. "Thanks for everything, Marshals."

"Oh, actually we're not really Marshals." Angela said.

"Um. Oh." Doctor Lee replied. She left, and the door was shut behind her.

Both Angela and Dean turn to face Sam, who started to cry.

"Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something." Dean muttered.

"Dean, Angela, don't do this." Sam murmured. "Just get the hell out of here."

"No way." Angela replied. "We're not leaving you alone here."

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. "Give me my gun, and take Angela and leave."

"For the last time, Sam. No." Dean said.

Sam slammed the table. "This is the dumbest thing you've ever done." He said. He looked at Angela. "You too."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Remember that waitress in Tampa?" he shuddered.

"I can assure you I've done stupider." She shrugged.

"Guys, I'm sick." Sam whispered. "It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you two."

"No?" both Angela and Dean replied.

"No, you two can keep going." Sam murmured.

"Who says I want to?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam frowned.

Angela looked at them both, and thought it was best to give them privacy. She walked to the next room.

Dean crossed to the other wall and pulled a handgun out of his waistband before sitting on the file cabinet. "I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this job, this life… this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it."

"So what, so you're just going to give up?" Sam asked. "You're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has-"

"You're wrong." Dean interrupted. "It's not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but…"

"What is it about?" Sam asked, frowning.

They heard a noise and Angela came out of the other room. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dean picked up both handguns and crossed to it; Doctor Lee was there. He opened the door.

"You'd better come see this." She murmured.

~/~\~

All six survivors were standing just outside the clinic; everything else in sight was deathly silent.

"There's no one. Not anywhere." Doctor Lee said. "They've all just… vanished."

On a telephone pole the word 'CROATOAN' was carved.

~/~\~

The next morning Doctor Lee was looking through the microscope; Sam was seated on the exam table and Angela stood next to it.

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood's still clean." She smiled. "I don't understand it but I think you dodged a bullet."

"But I was exposed." Sam replied. "How could I not be infected?"

"I don't know. But you're just not." She shrugged. "I mean, you compare it with the Tanner Samples…" she said. She looked through another microscope. "What the hell?"

"What?" Angela frowned.

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing." Doctor Lee replied.

~/~\~

Outside Mark and Duane were loading up a truck; Doctor Lee stood in the doorway of the clinic.

"Hey, the Sarge and I are getting the hell out of here, heading south. You should come." Duane said to Doctor Lee.

"I'd better get over to Sidewinder, get the authorities up here." She replied. "If they'll believe me. Take care."

Mark waved to her and to Dean, Sam, who were leaning against the Impala. Lastly they waved to Angela who was packing up her car.

"What about him?" Dean asked.

"He's going to be fine. No signs of infection." Doctor Lee replied. She went back inside as Mark and Duane pulled away in the truck.

Dean turned to Sam, who just shrugged. "Hey man, don't look at me. I got no clue."

"I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here, why now? And where the hell did everybody go? It's like they just friggin' melted."

"Why was I immune?" Sam muttered.

"Yeah. You know what That's a good question." Dean nodded. "You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away?" he muttered. He started getting in the Impala. "You coming?" he asked Sam.

He nodded. "One minute." He replied. He jogged over to Angela. "Leaving so soon?"

She looked up at him. "Oh, uh yeah." She nodded. "This place kinda creeps me out." She laughed slightly.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He replied. "Um, I know we just met and all, but I was wondering if you'd wanna join Dean and I?" he added. "Doing this job alone, it sucks and can really take its toll." He shrugged.

She smiled softly. "You really want me come with ya? A complete stranger? Is your brother okay with that?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to have you around." He replied. "And uh, he might be hesitant at first, but I think he'd like having you around too."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll take you up on that offer Winchester." She replied.

He smiled slightly and helped her with her bags, putting them in the Impala's trunk. They got in the car, and pulled away from the town.

~/~\~

The Impala was parked by the side of a road, overlooking the river. Dean and Sam leaned against a fence, drinking beer, and Angela sat in the car checking her phone.

"So. Last night. You want to tell me what the hell you were talking about?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean replied.

"What do I mean?" Sam scoffed. "I mean you said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of Dad."

"Forget it." Dean shrugged.

"No, I can't. No way." Dean said.

"Come on man, I thought the three of us were going to die, you can't hold that over me."

"No, no, no, no. You can't pull that crap with me, man." Sam said. "You're talking."

"And what if I don't?" Dean asked.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking until you do."

"I don't know, man. I just think maybe we ought to… go to the Grand Canyon." Dean suggested.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth across country, you know I've never been to the Grand Canyon?" Dean replied. "Or we could go to T.J. or Hollywood, see if we can bang Lindsey Lohan."

"You're not making any sense." Sam said.

"I just think we should take a break from all this." Dean shrugged. "Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit?"

"Why are you saying all this?" Sam frowned.

Dean just shook his head, turning away.

"No, no, no, no, Dean. You're my brother, all right?" Sam said. "So whatever weight you're carrying, let me help a little bit."

"I can't. I promised." Dean muttered.

"Who?"

"Dad." Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean looked down. "Right before Dad died, he told me something." He muttered. He took a breath and looked at Sam. "He told me something about you."

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam frowned.

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Hint, hint, the relation Dean and Angela will have is more sibling-like. Hence her smacking him, that will definitely come up more throughout the series. And Sam seems rather keen on having her around, yeah? It seems like they're getting closer, and I can't wait for you guys to see their relationship develop. They're gonna get more protective of each other as it goes on, and I'm so excited!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :) Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	3. Hunted Part 1

Hunted Part 1

"Before Dad died he, he told me something, something about you." Dean muttered.

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam frowned.

"He said that he wanted me to watch out for you, to take care of you." Dean replied.

"He told you that a million times." Sam said.

"No, this time was different. He said that I had to save you."

"Save me from what?" Sam asked.

"He just said that I had to save you, that nothing else mattered; and that if I couldn't, I'd…"

"You'd what, Dean?" Sam replied.

"That I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy." Dean muttered.

"Kill me?" Sam asked, frowning. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged.

"I mean, he must have had some kind of reason for saying it, right?" Sam asked. "Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go Darkside or something? What else did he say, Dean?"

"Nothing, that's it, I swear." Dean said.

"How could you not have told me this?" Sam glared.

"Because it was Dad, and he begged me not to." Dean muttered.

"Who cares?!" Sam retorted. "Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!"

"You think I wanted this?" Dean asked. "Huh? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day."

Sam turned and took a few steps away, fuming. "We've just got to figure out what's going on, then, what the hell all this means." He replied. "And we've got to explain this to Angela, because I don't think she knows why she's having these visions…"

"We do? I've been thinking about this, I think we should just lay low." Dean shrugged. "You know? At least for a while. It'd be safer. For both you and Angela. And that way I can make sure-

"What? That Angela and I don't turn evil? That we don't turn into some kind of killers?" Sam asked.

"I never said that." Dean replied.

"Jeez, if you're not careful you will have to waste us one day, Dean." Sam scoffed.

"I never said that! Dammit, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control. All right? You're immune to some sort of weirdo demon virus, and Angela probably is too, and I don't even know what the hell anymore." He replied. "And you're pissed at me, I get it. That's fine, I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay? And we don't tell Angela any of this."

"Forget it." Sam glared. "And Angela deserves to know what's going on!"

"Sam, please, man. Hey, please. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think, okay?" Dean replied. "I'm begging you here, please. Please."

Sam nodded reluctantly. "But Angela still gets an explanation."

~/~\~

Sam walked out of a motel room, Angela following quietly so he doesn't notice. He had a bag over his shoulder, and he walked past the Impala to a small black car.

Angela placed her hands on her hips. "Where do you think you're going?" she raised a brow.

Sam flinched and turned to look at her. "Don't sneak up on me like that." He muttered. "And… Nowhere…"

"Liar. Wherever you're going, I'm coming with." She said.

He sighed. "Fine." He muttered. He opened the door with a coat hanger, looked around, and they both got in. He quickly drove away.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela stood outside of a dark house, and Sam held a piece of motel stationary from The Blue Rose Motel, with an address written on it.

They approached the house cautiously. Angela picked the lock and they entered; the house was dark. As they passed through the doorway they both tripped a wire at floor lever, which triggered a grenade. It exploded; they both screamed. The only thing that could be seen was their smoking shoes, which dissolved into a flash of light, then into a dark bedroom.

A young woman woke up from the vision, gasping.

The man behind her stirred. "Hey, honey?"

"Oh." She breathed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No, I just had another nightmare. It's fine, it's nothing. Just go back to sleep." She murmured.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. She lied back down, still panting.

~/~\~

Angela sat in the passenger's seat of the car Sam took. They were parked in front of the Roadhouse. She had wanted to go with him because he said he was going to look for answers about the Yellow-Eyed Demon, and ever since he had mentioned it in Oregon she had been curious.

"So he's the reason you and a bunch of other people including me have visions of people's deaths?" she raised a brow.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I've been trying to track down other psychics, but it's difficult because not all of them had nursery fires."

She nodded. "Right… See I was never really told about how my mom died." She murmured. "I just got into hunting because my whole family was raised in the life."

Sam nodded. "Well, come on. Maybe we'll get some answers today." He said.

They both entered the Roadhouse, and a few head turned.

Ellen was behind the door, and looked up as they approached. She smiled knowingly. "Sam." She said. She looked at Angela. "Don't believe we've met, I'm Ellen."

"Angela Morgan." She introduced. "Nice to meet you."

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Hey Ellen. You don't seemed surprised to see us."

"Well, your brother's been calling, worried sick, looking for you. And he told me you had a girl with ya." She replied.

"Yeah. Figured he might." Sam nodded.

"What's going on between you two?" Ellen asked Sam.

"So, um, how's Jo?" Sam ignored her question.

"Well, I don't really know." Ellen replied, nodding.

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"Well, I haven't seen her in weeks. She sends a postcard now and again." Ellen shrugged.

"Well, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, after she worked that job with you boys she decided she wanted to keep on hunting." She explained. "I said 'not under my roof', and she said 'fine'."

"So I'm probably the last person you want to see right now." Sam replied.

Ellen chuckled. "Oh, don't get me wrong." She replied. "I wish I could blame the hell out of you boys. It'd be easier. Truth is, it's not your fault. Sam. None of it is. I want you to know that I forgave your daddy a long time ago for what happened to my Bill. I just don't think he ever forgave himself."

"So what did happen?" Sam frowned.

"Um, so, why did you two come here?" she asked.

"We need help." Angela said.

~/~\~

Later Ellen, Sam and Angela were talking to Ash, who was looking around furtively.

"What am I looking for, Sam?"

"Other people, other psychics, like Angela and me." Sam replied. "As many as possible, and I need a nationwide search."

"But I thought there was no way to track them all down." Ellen frowned. "Not all of them had nursery fires like you did."

"Well, no, but some had to. Start there." Sam shrugged.

~/~\~

Later Ash emerged from his back room with a piece of paper in his hand. He gave it a flourish. "Done, and done."

"That was fast." Angela replied.

"Well, apparently, that's my job." He shrugged. "Make the monkey dance at the keyboard."

"Just tell us what you got, Ash." Ellen said.

"Five folks fit the profile nationwide." Ask replied. "Born in '83, mother died in a nursery fire, the whole shebang."

"Five? That's it?" Sam asked.

"Sam Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas, Max Miller from Saginaw, Michigan, Andrew Gallagher from Guthrie, Oklahoma, Angela Morgan from St. Paul, Minnesota, and uh, another name. Scott Carey." Ash replied.

Angela let out a shaky breath. So that's how her mom died… She swallowed thickly.

Sam looked at Angela, and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. He looked at Ash. "You got an address?"

"Kind of. The Arbor Hill Cemetery in Lafayette, Indiana. Plot four-eighty-six." Ash aid.

"So he's dead?" Angela asked.

"Killed, about a month ago." Ash nodded.

"Killed how?" Sam asked.

"Stabbed. Parking lot. Fuzz don't have much, no suspects," Ash started.

"All right. Thank you." Sam replied.

As Sam and Angela got up to leave, Ash slaps Sam on the back; when he was out of eyeshot Ash picked up Sam's half-full beer and started drinking it.

"Where are you two going?" Ellen asked.

"Indiana." Sam answered.

"Sam? I've gotta call Dean, I've gotta let him know where you two are." She said.

"Ellen. We're trying to find answers, about who we are. And my brother means well, but he can't protect us from that. Please."

Ellen sighed and nodded reluctantly.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were sitting with Scott's father in his living room, talking.

"So you say you two went to high school with Scott?" his father asked.

"Uh, yes sir, we did." Angela replied. "We just heard about what happened, we're so sorry."

"Scotty was a good boy." His father murmured. "He changed a lot since you two knew him."

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"It started about a year ago with these headaches." He replied. "And then he got depressed, paranoid, nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Angela asked. "Um, did he ever talk to you about his nightmares? What he saw, or," she was cut off.

"No, no." he shook his head. "He closed up with me. I tried to get him help, but nothing took. He'd just lock himself up in his room for days."

"You think maybe we could see his room?" Sam asked.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela poked around Scott's room. The room contained a bare bed with a sleeping bag, some bookshelves covered in books and cassette tapes.

On the bedside table Angela noticed several bottles of pills, prescribed by Dr. George Waxler. She quickly pocketed one of the bottles.

Sam opened Scott's closet and shoved aside the clothes to reveal a collage of yellow eyes cut out of photos or magazines, glued to the wall. "Angela… Look." He said, staring.

She looked at the wall and went wide eyed. "Oh my God…"

~/~\~

Sam and Angela walked across the parking lot. As they get to the door Sam sensed that they were being followed. He turned and grabbed the figure behind Angela, shoving her against the wall. It's the woman who had the vision about Sam and Angela.

"Who are you?" Angela narrowed her eyes.

"Please!" the woman exclaimed. "You're both in danger."

~/~\~

The woman paced around the motel room, talking somewhat frantically. "Okay, look, I know how this all sounds, but I am not insane and I am not on drugs." She said. "Okay? I am normal, and this is way, way off the map for me."

"All right, all right, just, just calm down." Sam replied. "Okay? What's your name?"

"Ava." She replied.

"Ava?" Angela asked.

"Ava Wilson." She murmured.

"Ava, I'm Sam Winchester, and this is Angela Morgan, all right?" he replied. "Now, you were telling us about these dreams of yours?"

"Uh, yeah, uh, okay, about a year ago I started having these, like, headaches, and just, nightmares, I guess." She shrugged. "And I really didn't think much of it until I had this one dream where I saw this guy get stabbed in a parking lot."

"When was this?" Angela asked, her brows furrowing.

"Uh, about a month ago." Ava replied. "But anyway, a couple of days later, I found this."

She pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to Angela; it read 'LOCAL MAN STABBED TO DEATH IN PARKING LOT' next to a picture of Scott Carey. Angela took the clipping.

"I saw this guy die, days before it happened." Ava said. "I don't know why, I don't know, it's just for some reason, my dreams are coming true. And last night I had another one."

"Okay." Sam nodded.

"About you two. I saw you both die." Ava murmured.

"How did you find us?" Angela asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, you had motel stationary, and I Googled the motel, and it was real, and so I just thought that I should warn you two."

"I don't believe this." Sam mumbled.

"Oh, oh, of course you don't." Ava replied. "You think I'm a total nutjob."

"Wait, no, no, no, I mean, you must be one of us." Sam replied.

"Sorry, one of, one of who?" Ava raised a brow.

"One of the Psychics." Sam said. "Like Angela and me. Look, Ava, Angela and I have visions too, all right? So we're connected."

Ava laughed. "Okay, so, you're both nuts. That's great."

"Okay, okay, look." Sam said. "Did your mother happen to die in a house fire?"

"No, my mother lives in Palm Beach!" Ava exclaimed.

"So you don't fit the pattern either." Sam muttered.

Ava frowned at both him and Angela in confusion.

~/~\~

Dean was driving alone, and his cellphone started to ring. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's Ellen." She said on the other line.

"Hey, have you heard from Sam? Or Angela?" he asked.

"I have, but they made me promise not to tell you where they are." She replied.

"Come on, Ellen, please." Dean said. "Something bad could be going on here, and I swore I'd look after that kid." He added. "And Angela."

"Now Dean, they say you can't protect your loved ones forever." She said. "Well, I say screw that. What else is family for? They're in Lafayette, Indiana." She added after a pause.

"Thanks." Dean replied, hanging up.

~/~\~

"Why can't you just leave town?" Ava asked. "Please? Before you blow up?"

"No, we can't." Sam replied.

"Oh, god. Why not?" She frowned.

"Because there's something going on here, Ava." Angela replied. "With you, with me, with Sam. I mean, there are others like us out there. And we're all part of something, and we've got to figure out what."

She sighed, frustrated. "Okay. You know what?" she replied. "Screw you, two. Okay? Because I'm a secretary from Peoria and I'm not part of anything! Okay? Do you see this?" she fingered her engagement ring. "I am getting married in eight weeks. I am supposed to be home addressing invitations, which I am way behind on, by the way. But instead, I drove out here to save your weirdo asses. But if you just want to stay here and die, fine." She said. "Me? I'm due back on Planet Earth."

"Don't you want to know why this is happening?" Sam asked her. "I mean, don't these visions scare the hell out of you? Because if you walk out that door right now you might never know the truth. We need your help."

~/~\~

Ava was sitting in Waxler's office in a therapy session, to cover for Sam and Angela's mission of covert theft.

"So, Ms. Wilson, you're new in town." Dr. Waxler said.

"That's right." She nodded.

"And what made you decide to seek out therapy?"

"I have no idea." She shrugged.

"No?" he raised a brow.

"No. I mean, I'm feeling really super anxious right now,"

"Okay, anything else?" he asked.

"Um…" she saw Sam and Angela inching by on the window ledge outside. "Holy crap!"

"What?" Dr. Waxler frowned. He turned to the window as a few pigeons flew off.

"I just remembered, when I was a kid, I swallowed like, eight of things of pop rocks and then drank a whole can of coke, you don't think that counts as a suicide attempt, do you?" she replied.

~/~\~

Ava, Sam, and Angela returned to the motel room with Scott's files. Ava looked stunned.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Am I okay?" Ava replied.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"I just helped you two steal some dead guy's confidential psych files. I'm awesome!" she grinned.

Angela laughed and slung an arm around the woman's shoulders. "That's the spirit."

~/~\~

The voice recorder was sitting on the table, next to an open file folder. A record from the therapy session was being played.

"It started a little over a year ago." Scott's voice said. "Migraines, at first. Then I found I could do… stuff."

"What do you mean, do stuff?" Dr. Waxler's voice asked.

"I have this ability. When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want."

~/~\~

Dean pulled into the parking lot in the Impala; when he saw Sam and Angela through the window of their room he sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God you two are okay."

Sam moved aside, revealing Ava through the window.

Dean smiled. "Oh you're better than okay. Sam you sly dog!"

~/~\~

The recording continued; Sam was leaning over the table and Angela leaned against the wall. Both looked concerned.

"What else does the yellow-eyed man say?" Dr. Waxler's voice asked.

"He has plans for me. He says there's a war coming." Scott's voice said. "That people like me, we're going to be soldiers. Everything's about to change."

And that's where the recording ended.

"He's not talking about us, right?" Ava frowned.

"Yeah, I think he is." Angela murmured.

"But how can we turn into that?" Ava asked.

"I don't- Sam was cut off by the window above his heat shattering as a bullet hit it. He dived to the floor with Ava and Angela, shielding their bodies with his. "Get down!" he yelled.

"Oh my God!" Ava screamed.

"Holy crap!" Angela yelled, wide eyed.

"What's happening?" Ava asked frantically.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

~/~\~

As Gordon was about to take another head-shot at Sam, Dean jumped him from behind.

"Gordon!" Dean shouted. Dean kicked Gordon hard, the pinned him down on his back, hitting him over and over again in the face. He grabbed him by the collar. "You do that to my brother, I'll kill you!"

"Dean, wait." He said. Gordon managed to grab the rifle and slammed it into Dean twice, knocking him out. He stood over Dean, panting and blood gushed from his lip.

**A/N: Well here's chapter 3. ^.^ I dunno, I kind of found this chapter harder to write, I don't know why, I just did I guess. I want to get more of Angela's personal life into the series so we can get to know her better, but I'm finding it difficult because she doesn't seem to have a lot of alone time with the boys. But I'll try to figure something out, don't worry. **

**And a little more explanation on to why she didn't know how her mother died: Angela was going to be raised as a hunter no matter what, there was just no stopping it. Her parents, her grandparents, etc were all hunters, so her parents thought to raise her in the life anyway. So when her mother was killed her father wasn't dead set on revenge. If they came across the YED then he'd explain it, but his main concern was training her and saving people. So when she asked questions he would give really vague answered. Hope that answered any questions, if not then you got a little back story.**

**Don't forget to drop a review! ^.^ Love you guys. **

**~Emily**


	4. Hunted Part 2

Hunted Part 2

Ava, Sam, and Angela investigated the roof from which Gordon had been shooting at them.

"Wait, I don't understand." Ava said. "Shouldn't we be talking to the cops?"

"Trust me, that wouldn't do us much good." Sam replied, picking up a shell. "These are .223 caliber. Subsonic grounds, the guy must have put a suppressor on the rifle."

Ava raised a brow. "Dude, who are you?"

"Oh." Sam said. "I just, uh, I just watch a lot of TJ Hooker." He added. Angela giggled at that, and Sam pulled out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Ava asked.

"My brother. I think we definitely need help." Sam said.

~/~\~

In the cabin Dean was tied to a chair, and Gordon held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Dean said.

"Dean!" exclaimed Sam on the other line.

"Sam, I've been looking for you and Angela." He replied.

"Yeah. Look, we're in Indiana, uh Lafayette."

"I know." Dean said.

"You do?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yeah, I talked to Ellen. Just got here myself." Dean replied. "It's a real funky town. You and Angela ditched me Sammy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We both are. Look, right now there's someone after us."

"What? Who?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, that's what we need to find out." Sam said. "Where are you?"

"I'm staying at, uh, 5367 Monroe St., why don't you two meet me here?"

"Yeah. Sure." Sam said, hanging up.

~/~\~

"Now, was that so hard?" Gordon asked.

"Bite me." Dean glared.

~/~\~

Sam put his phone away, looking worried.

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"My brother's in trouble." Sam said.

"What?" Ava frowned.

"He gave me a code word. Someone's got a gun on him."

"Code word?" Ava asked.

"Yeah. Funky town." He replied. "Well, he thought of it. It's kind of a… long story, I, come on." He said after a pause.

~/~\~

Gordon had his back to Dean; he opened a canvas bag and started pulling out weapons.

"So Gordy. I know me and Sam ain't exactly your favorite people, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" Dean said.

"What, you think this is revenge?" Gordon asked.

"Well, we did leave you tied up in your own mess for three days." Dean laughed. "Which was awesome. Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

Gordon nodded. "Yeah. I was definitely planning on whuppin' your ass for that."

"Mm-hmm." Dean nodded.

"But that's not what this is. This isn't personal." Gordon said. "I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a hunter. And your brother's fair game." He said, slamming a knife into its sheath.

~/~\~

Sam, Angela, and Ava approached her VW beetle.

"I don't think I should leave." Ava said.

"We want you out of harm's way, Ava." Sam replied.

"What about you two?" she frowned.

"Harm's way doesn't really bother us." Angela shrugged.

"No, but you two are walking right into my vision." She retorted. "I mean, this is how you two die."

"Doesn't matter. It's my brother." Sam replied.

"Maybe I could help!" Ava said.

"You've done all you can. Just, just go back to your fiancee, Ava." Angela murmured.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, we're sure." Sam nodded. "Go home, Ava. You'll be safe there."

She got in the car. "Well, just promise me you'll call, then." She replied. "I mean, when you get your brother, just to let me know that everything's all right."

"We promise." Sam nodded.

~/~\~

Gordon was leaning against a pillar, cradling a rifle as he spoke casually. "See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana. Teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon." He said. "But between all the jabbering and the head-spinning, the damn thing muttered something. About a coming war. And I don't think it meant to, it just kind of slipped out." He added. "But it was too late. Peaked my interest. And you can really make a demon talk, you got the right tools."

Dean glared at him. "And what happened to the girl it was possessing?"

"She didn't make it." Gordon said.

Dean shook his head. "Well, you're a son of a bitch."

Gordon stared, stood, and slapped him. "That's my momma you're talking about." He replied. He paused for a moment. "Anyway." He said. "This demon tells me there are soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans, fighting on hell's side. You believe that?" he added. "I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure human, but still." He shrugged. "What kind of worthless scumbag have you got to be to turn against your own race?" he asked. He just received a glare from Dean. "But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of them. Our very own Sammy Winchester."

Dean chuckled. "Oh, this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you."

"Yeah?" Gordon asked. "Come on, Dean. I know. About Sam's visions. I know everything."

"Really? Because a demon told you?" Dean raised a brow. He laughed. "Yeah, and it wasn't lying."

"Hey, Dean. I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay?" he replied. "I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you've got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first and his little girlfriend in the first place." He shrugged. He crossed to the corner and sat down. "About a month ago I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them."

"Yeah, did he kill anyone?" Dean raised a brow.

"Well, besides Mr. Tinkles the cat? No." he replied. "But he was working up to it. They're all going to be killers, Dean. We've gotta take them all out. And that means Sammy too." He said, cocking the rifle.

"You think Sam's stupid enough to walk through that front door?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't. Especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him. Ha." He said. "You really think I'm that stupid?" he asked. Dean raised his eyebrows meaningfully; Gordon stood and started pacing. "No. Sammy's gonna bring his girl, who I found out also has visions."

"Oh, and how'd you find that out?" Dean asked.

"Like I said, I've got my connections." Gordon shrugged. "Anyway, they're going to scope the place, see me covering the front door, so they're going to take the back. And when they do they'll hit the tripwire. Then," he pulled a grenade from his bag. "Boom. Two in one."

"Sam and Angela aren't gonna fall for a friggin' tripwire." Dean scoffed.

"Maybe you're right." He shrugged. "That's why I'll have a second one." He said. He paused. "Hey, look. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, I really do. But for what it's worth, it'll be quick."

~/~\~

Later, Gordon was setting up the tripwire across the back doorway; he returned to the room where Dean was tied up and straddled the chair.

"Come on, man. I know Sam, better than anyone. And Angela doesn't seem bad either. They've got more of a conscience than I do, I mean, Sam feels guilty surfing the internet for porn."

"Maybe you're right." Gordon whispered. "But one day he and that girl of his are going to be monsters."

"How? Huh? How's a guy like Sam and a nice girl like Angela gonna become monsters?" Dean asked.

"Beats me. But they will." Gordon said.

"No, you don't know that!"

"I'm surprised at you, Dean." Gordon sighed. "Getting all emotional. I heard you were more of a professional than this. Look, let's say you were cruising around in that car of yours and, uh, you had Little Hitler and Little Katherine Mary Knight riding in the backseat, right?" he added. "Back when they were real innocent. But you knew what they were going to turn into someday. You'd take them out, no questions, am I right?"

"That's not Sam or Angela." Dean retorted.

"Yes it is." Gordon nodded. "You just can't see it yet. Dean, it's their destiny. Look, I'm sympathetic." He said. "He's your brother and she's a nice gal, their important to you. This has got to hurt like hell for you." He added. He reached into his bag, pulling out a scar. He stood. "But here's the thing." He said, gagging Dean with the scarf. "It would wreck him. But your dad? If it really came right down to it, he would have had the stones to do the right thing here. But you're telling me you're not the man he is?"

Dean glared furiously at Gordon.

~/~\~

Just like in Ava's vision, Sam and Angela approached the cabin, holding up the sheet of motel stationary. They saw Dean, and Gordon, through the boarded-up window, and then ran around back. Angela tried the door, finding it locked; Sam pulled out his lock pick and worked it open.

~/~\~

The clicks from the door could be heard in the front room; Dean looked around wildly.

"You hear them?" Gordon asked.

In the back room, Sam and Angela got the door open and crept in.

"Here they come."

Dean flinched helplessly as the first grenade exploded. He screamed at Gordon.

"Hold on. Not yet. Just wait and see."

As the second grenade went off, Dean struggled violently, choke-sobbing through the gag.

Gordon crossed the room and stopped beside him. "Sorry, Dean." He shrugged.

He went to the back room, his rifle ready. He saw Sam and Angela's smoking shoes on the ground, just like in the vision; he smiled but was still wary. As he turned away from the back door, Sam and Angela raised their guns to the back of Gordon's head and cocked them.

"Drop the gun." Angela said in a deadly calm voice.

"Shouldn't take your shoes off around here." Gordon whispered. "You might get tetanus."

"You heard her!" Sam shouted. "Put it down!"

In the front room, Dean turned, hearing both Sam and Angela's voices, and he grunted in relief.

Out back, Gordon slowly lowered the rifle to the floor. "You two wouldn't shoot me, would you, Sammy? Angie? Because Dean, he thinks you two are saints."

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't be so sure." Angela whispered. "And don't call me Angie." She growled.

"See, that's what I said." Gordon retorted. He turned quickly, knocking the guns from Sam and Angela's hands, and attacked them methodically until they both went down. In the front room Dean heard the scuffle and struggles against the ropes.

Out back, Gordon slowly approached Sam and Angela, who were flat on their backs, coughing. Gordon pulled out his knife. "You two are no better than the filthy things you hunt." He whispered.

As Gordon raised the knife, Sam lashed out, flipping Gordon over. He punched him twice, then grabbed the rifle and pointed it at his head.

"Do it." Gordon whispered. "Do it! Show your brother the killer you really are, Sammy."

Sam hesitated, and then slammed the butt of the rifle into Gordon's head, knocking him out. "It's Sam." He said, fuming. He held a hand out to Angela. "You okay?"

She took his hand and was pulled up. "Yeah, I'm good. You?"

He just nodded.

~/~\~

Sam shuffled exhaustedly into the room where Dean was tied up, and Angela followed suit. Dean struggled and grunted as he watched the two approach. Sam clapped him on the shoulder and Angela knelt beside him, untying the ropes.

Dean pulled off his own gag frantically, and then pulled Angela up to stand. He cupped his hand around Sam's neck, and slung an arm around Angela's shoulders, staring at them. Both Sam and Angela clapped a hand to Dean's shoulders.

Dean pushed away and began to stagger towards the back room. "That son of a…"

"Dean. No." Angela said.

"I let him live once Angie, I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Please never call me Angie." She muttered.

Sam just laughed at that and then looked at Dean seriously. "Trust me. Gordon's taken care of. Come on." He said.

Angela reached and fisted Dean's jacket, pulling him towards the front door.

~/~\~

The trio walked down the steps from the cabin and away from it; moments later Gordon emerged, a gun in each hand, and he began to fire. They ducked and ran for cover.

"Come on!" Dean shouted. "You call this taken care of?" he asked. They dived into a ditch by the side of the road and huddled, watching him approach. "What the hell are we doing?"

Sam looked at Angela and they shared a look, before turning back to Dean. "Just trust us on this, all right?" Sam replied.

As Gordon approached, three police cars, sirens blaring, pulled into the clearing and surrounded Gordon. Cops emerged, weapons ready.

"Drop your weapons, get down on your knees!" one shouted.

"Do it, now!" another yells.

The three grinned at each other as Gordon dropped to his knees.

The cops cuffed Gordon and patted him down, then led him to a squad car. Another opened the back door of Gordon's car and pulled out the weapons rack.

"Anonymous tip." Angela smirked.

"You two are fine upstanding citizens." Dean smiled.

~/~\~

At the Roadhouse Ellen was on the phone, talking to Dean, keeping her voice down. "Gordon Walker was hunting Sam and Angela?"

"Yeah, he almost killed all three of us because somebody over there can't keep their friggin' mouths shut." Dean replied on the other line.

"And you honestly think that it was me? Or Ash? Or Jo?" she asked. "No way."

"Well, who else knows about Sam and Angela? Huh?" Dean asked. "I mean, you must have been talking to somebody."

"Hey, you can say a lot of things about us." She retorted. "But we are not disloyal. And we're not stupid. We haven't breathed a word of this."

"Gordon said he had Roadhouse connection, Ellen."

"And this roadhouse is full of other hunters." She replied. "They're all smart. They're good trackers. Each of them with their own patterns and connections. Look, hell, I could name 12 of them right now that are capable of putting this together." She added. She sighed. "I am sorry about what happened, Dean. But I can't control these people. Or what they choose to believe."

~/~\~

Dean was driving; Sam was talking on his phone and Angela was in the backseat.

"Hey, Ava, it's Sam, again." Sam said. "Um, call me when you get this, just want to make sure you got home okay. All right. Bye."

"Everything all right?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years at least." Dean chimed in.

"Yeah. If they pin Scott Carey's murder on him." Sam replied. "And if he doesn't bust out."

"Guys, you ever take off like that again…" Dean muttered.

"What?" Sam asked. "You'll kill us?" he smirked, earning a laugh from Angela.

"That is so not funny you two." Dean said.

Sam laughed. "All right. All right. So where to next, then?"

"One word: Amsterdam." Dean said.

"Dean!" both Sam and Angela exclaimed.

"Come on, guys, I hear the coffee shops don't even serve coffee."

"We're not just gonna ditch the job." Sam replied.

"Screw the job." Dean muttered. "Screw it, man, I'm sick of the job anyway. I mean, we don't get paid, we don't get thanked. The only thing we get is bad luck."

"Well, come on, dude, you're a hunter." Sam shrugged. "I mean, it's what you were meant to do."

"Oh, I wasn't meant to do anything, I don't believe in that destiny crap."

"You mean you don't believe in our destiny." Angela murmured.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Look, Dean, I've tried running before." Sam said. "I mean, I ran all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this. And you can't protect Angela and me."

"I can try." Dean retorted.

Angela smiled softly. "Thanks for that." She whispered.

Dean nodded.

"Look, Dean, I'm gonna keep hunting." Sam replied. "I mean, whatever is coming, I'm taking it head-on; so if you really want to watch my back, then I guess you're gonna have to stick around."

"Bitch." Dean muttered.

"Jerk." Sam said.

They both grinned and Angela smiled softly at them. After a pause Sam frowned and picked up his phone again.

"You calling that Ava girl again? You sweet on her or something?" Dean asked. He smirked and glanced at Angela in the review mirror. "Wouldn't wanna make Angie jealous now would ya, Sam?"

Angela smacked Dean's arm lightly. "Shut it." She laughed. "And Angie is a 13 year old girl's nickname, it's Angela."

"Whatever you say, Angie." Dean smirked.

Sam just laughed, and shook his head. "Ava's engaged, Dean."

"So?" he asked. "What's the point in saving the world if you can't get a little nookie once in a while, huh?" he added. Sam hung up and scowled slightly. "What?" Dean asked.

"Just a feeling." Sam muttered. "How far is it to Peoria?"

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela did their breaking and entering thing, with flashlights.

"Hello?" Sam called. "Anybody home?"

They went into the bedroom to find Ava's fiancee dead, face-up on the bed; his shirt and the sheets soaked in blood.

"Oh my god." Angela breathed.

Dean ran a finger along the windowsill, staring at the powdery substance collected there. "Hey. Sulfur. Demon's been here."

Sam noticed something on the floor, and picked it up. It was Ava's engagement ring. "Ava!"

**A/N: There's chapter 4, lovelies! Personally, my favorite part of this was the scene where all three of them were in the Impala kinda joking around. I found it really sweet and cute. And people mistaking Angela for Sam's girlfriend will happen quite a bit in this series, but they won't officially get together until mid season 3, just a heads up. And also Dean will call Angela 'Angie' to a lot, and so will Sam. It'll annoy her in the beginning, but eventually it's just like 'screw it, whatever.' **

**Don't forget to leave a review! Love you guys. ^.^**

**~Emily**


	5. Playthings Part 1

Playthings Part 1

Blues music played on the radio. The motel walls were covered in maps, hand-written notes, and a MISSING poster showing Ava's face.

"Yeah. Okay." Sam said on the phone. "Thanks, Ellen."

Angela and Dean entered the room with coffee. "What'd she have to say?" Angela asked.

"Oh, she's got nothing." Sam replied. "Me, I've been checking every database I can think of, federal, state, and local." He shrugged. "No one's heard anything about Ava, she just… into thin air, you know?"

"Huh." Dean muttered. He handed Sam a cup of coffee he had been carrying.

"What about you guys?" Sam asked.

"No, same as before." Dean replied. "Sorry, man."

"Ellen did have one thing." Sam said.

"Hmm?" Dean raised a brow.

"A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut, two freak accidents in the past three weeks." Sam said.

"Yeah? What's that have to do with Ava?" Dean asked, his brows furrowing.

"It's a job." Sam shrugged. "I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub; then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete one-eighty. Which isn't exactly normal, you know?" he added. "Look, I don't know, guys, it might be nothing, but I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out."

"You did?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "You seemed surprised."

"Well, yeah, it's just, you know. Not the patented Sam Winchester way, is it?" Dean replied.

"What is that?" Sam asked, his voice mildly challenging.

"I just figured after Ava there'd be, uh, you know, more angst and droopy music and staring out the rainy windows, and," he stopped himself when Sam gave him a look.

"You might wanna shut up Dean." Angela warned.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll shut up now." Dean agreed.

"Look. Angela and I are the ones who told her to go back home." Sam replied. "Now her fiancee's dead and some demon has taken her off to God know where." He added. "You know? We've been looking for a month now, and we've got nothing. So I'm not giving up on her, but I'm not going to let other people die either. We've gotta save as many people as we can."

"Wow." Dean said. "That attitude is just way too healthy for me, and I'm officially uncomfortable now. Thank you."

Both Sam and Angela started laughing.

"All right, call Ellen. Tell her we'll take it."

~/~\~

It wasn't raining, but the roads were wet and the air was misty as the Impala was parked in front of the inn. The three got out of the car.

"Dude, this is sweet. I never get to work jobs like this." Dean said.

"Like what?" Angela and Sam asked in unison.

Dean stopped and looked at them. "You two do that a lot…"

Angela raised a brow. "Do what a lot?"

"Speak in unison… It's weirding me out…" Dean said. "Anyway, old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passage ways, sissy British accents." He added. "Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." He muttered. He closed his eyes briefly. "Mmm. Daphne. Love her."

Angela just raised a brow and shook her head.

As they walked up the steps, Sam noticed an urn on the side of the porch. He inspected it closely. "I'm not so sure haunted's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You see this pattern here?" he said, tapping a five-point symbol engraved in the urn. "That's a quincunx, that's a five-spot."

"Five-spot." Dean repeated.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"That's used for hoodoo spell work, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Right, yeah." Angela nodded. "You fill this thing with blood weed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies."

"Yeah, except I don't see any blood weed." Dean replied. "Don't you think this place is a little too, uh, white meat for hoodoo?"

"Maybe." Sam and Angela muttered.

Dean looked back at them. "Seriously, that's getting weird."

~/~\~

As they entered, they looked around at the quiet interior.

Susan entered briskly. "May I help you?"

"Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple of nights." Dean replied.

As Sam and Angela moved in, Tyler darted in front of Sam's legs, chased by Maggie, who ran behind Angela.

"Hey!" Susan exclaimed. She looked at Sam and Angela. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Angela and Sam smiled.

"Well, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests." Susan said.

"Well." Dean said. "Sounds vaguely ominous."

"No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month." Susan replied. "Well, let me guess. You three are here antiquing?"

Dean shared a 'why not?' look with Sam and Angela. "How'd you know?" he smiled at Susan.

"Oh, you just look the type." She shrugged. Dean looked vaguely uncomfortable. "So, uh, a king-sized bed and a single?"

Angela looked at her. "What? No, uh, no, they're, they're… three singles. They're just brothers and I'm a friend."

"Oh." Susan nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"What'd you mean that we look the type?" Dean asked.

"You know, speaking of antiques, you have a really, really interesting urn on the front porch." Sam commented. "Where did you get that?"

Susan shrugged. "Oh, I have no idea, it's been there forever." She replied. She handed Dean a key. "Here you go, Mr. Mahagov."

"Thanks." He replied.

Susan dinged the bell. "You'll be staying in room 237. Sherwin, could you show these three to their room?"

As she said this, Dean turned to see an old, balding man in a black blazer shuffling up behind him. "Let me guess. Antiquers?" Sherwin asked. He dragged Dean's clunking duffle bag behind him, up the steps, as the trio followed.

"I could give you a hand with that bag." Dean commented.

"I got it." Sherwin assured him.

"Okay." Dean nodded.

"So the hotel's closing up, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Miss Susan tried to make a go of it, but the guests just don't come like they used to." Sherwin said. "Still, it's a damn shame."

"Oh yeah?" Angela replied.

"It may not look it anymore, but this place was a palace." Sherwin said. "Two different vice presidents laid their heads on our pillows. My parents worked here, I practically grew up here. Gonna miss it. Here's your room." He added. He slipped the key in the lock and opened the door. He handed the key to Sam as he brushed past.

Dean turned to shut the door and Sherwin stood there, hand extended expectantly.

"You're not gonna cheap on me, are you, boy?"

Dean looked annoyed as he pulled out his wallet.

~/~\~

Later, Sam and Angela were sitting, sifting through papers, and Dean was pacing.

He chuckled as he approached what appeared to be an antique wedding dress displayed on a wall like a ghost. "What the-

"What?" Angela and Sam said, looking up.

Dean looked at the two. "What you two are doing is not normal." He muttered. "Though neither is that." He glanced at the dress. "Why the hell would anyone stay here? I'm amazed they kept in business this long."

"All right." Sam replied, changing the subject. Victim number one: Joan Edison, 43 years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel; and victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out to Goodwill."

"Well, there's a connection, they're both tied up in shutting the place down." Dean noted.

"Yeah." Angela nodded. "Maybe somebody here doesn't want to leave, and they're using hoodoo to fight back."

"Who do you think our witch doctor is, that Susan lady?" Dean asked.

"No, doesn't seem likely. I mean, she is the one selling." Angela replied.

"So what then, Sherwin?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged.

"Of course, the most troubling question is why do these people assume we need a king-sized bed?" Dean mumbled.

Sam and Angela shrugged. "Who knows." They said.

Dean shook his head. "You two have to be doing that on purpose." He mumbled.

~/~\~

The trio poked around the hallways, and Sam saw another urn and picked it up. It too, had a quincunx inscribed.

"Hey. Look at that. More hoodoo." Sam muttered.

They approached a door marked 'PRIVATE' and Dean knocked. Susan opened the door.

"Hi there." Dean smiled.

"Hi." She replied. "Everything okay with you room?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's great." They three said.

"Well, I was, I was just in the middle of packing." Susan replied.

"Hey!" Dean grinned, looking past her. "Are those antique dolls?" he asked. "Because this one, this one right here," he said, slinging an arm around Angela's shoulders. "She's got a major doll collection back home. Dontcha? Huh?" he smiled at her.

She glared at Dean and Sam stifled a laugh.

Angela smiled a fake smile at Susan. "Big time."

"Big time." He nodded. "You think she could come, or we could come in and take a look?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Susan was cut off.

"Please?" Dean asked. "I mean, she loves them. She's not gonna tell you this, but she's, she's always dressing 'em up in these little outfits and, um, you'd make her day. You, she would, huh? Huh?"

"It's true." Angela nodded. She was gonna kill Dean.

"Okay. Come in." Susan said.

"All right. All right!" Dean grinned, slapping Angela on the back as he follows her in; Angela just shot him a glare. Sam followed them inside, chuckling.

"Wow. This is a lot of dolls. I mean, they're nice, you know." Dean muttered. "Not super creepy at all."

"Yeah, I suppose they are a little creepy." Susan said. "But they've been in the family forever. A lot of sentimental value."

"What is this the hotel?" Sam asked, looking at a dollhouse.

"Yeah, that's right." Susan nodded. "Exact replica, custom built."

Sam leaned down and picked up a broken doll. He frowned. "His head got twisted around. What happened to it?"

"Tyler, probably." Susan shrugged.

Tyler ran in as if on cue. "Mommy!" she cried. "Maggie's being mean."

"Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?" Susan replied.

"Hey Tyler." Sam said. "I see you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?"

"I didn't break it." Tyler commented. "I found it like that."

"Oh. Well, uh, maybe Maggie did it." Sam said.

"No, neither of us did it." Tyler replied. "Grandma would get mad if we broke 'em."

"Tyler, she wouldn't get mad." Susan said.

"Grandma?" Dean raised a brow.

"Grandma Rose, these were all her toys." Tyler said.

"Oh. Really." Dean nodded. "Where's Grandma Rose now?"

"Up in her room." Tyler answered.

"You know, I'd, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll- Angela started.

"No." Susan said suddenly. "I mean, I'm afraid that's impossible. My mother's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors."

~/~\~

The three exited the room, and talked in hushed voices.

"Well, what do you think?" Dean asked. "Dolls, hoodoo, mysterious shut-in grandma?"

"Well, dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo, like curses, and binding spells, and," Sam was cut off.

"Yeah, maybe we've found our witch doctor." Dean nodded. "All right, I'll see what I can go dig up on Granny, you and Angela get online, check for old obits, freak accidents, that sort of thing, see if she's whacked anybody before."

"Right." Sam nodded.

"Don't go surfing porn, that's not the kind of whacking I mean." Dean said.

Sam and Angela rolled their eyes and turned back to the room as Dean left.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela stared through a lace-curtained window as droopy music played. He watched the coroner cart away the Lawyer's body; Dean was outside, and met Susan as she came back towards the inn.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Oh, the maid went in to turn down the sheets and he was just… hanging there." She murmured.

"That's awful." Dean replied. "He was a guest?"

"He worked for the company that bought the place." She replied.

"Hmm." He nodded.

"I don't understand." She muttered.

"What?" he raised a brow.

"Had a lot of bad luck around here." Susan said. "Look, if you'd like to check out I'll give you a full refund."

"No, thanks. I don't scare that easy." He replied.

~/~\~

Sam was sitting in the dark, framed by the half-open door with the key askew in the lock. Angela stood next to the chair Sam sat in, her arms folded across her chest.

Dean entered, shutting the door behind him, all business-mode. "There's been another one." He said. "Some guy just hung himself in his room."

"Yeah. I saw." Sam replied darkly. Angela just ran a hand through her hair, and smoothed Sam's hair down.

"We've gotta figure this out, and fast." Dean replied. "What'd you find out about Granny?" he asked.

"Not much…" Angela sighed.

Sam looked at Dean. "You're bossy."

Dean looked at Angela, then looked at Sam in surprise. "What?"

"You're bossy. And short." He laughed sloppily. "Unlike Angie. She's nice and fun. Still short though. But it's at least cute."

Angela just sighed and shook her head. "He's been saying stuff like this all night." She muttered.

Dean looked at Sam. "Are you drunk?" he asked. He looked at Angela. "Is he drunk?"

"He's hammered." Angela sighed.

Sam looked at Dean. "Yeah. So? Stupid." He mumbled.

Dean looked around and saw several empty bottles. "Dude, what are you thinking? We're working a case."

"That's what I said." Angela replied. "I was doing research, and next think I know he's wasted."

Sam has tears in his eyes, staring at nothing. Then he looked at Angela. "That guy who hung himself. I couldn't save him."

"What are you talking about? What is he talking about?" Dean asked. "You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything."

Sam shifted his gaze to Dean. "That's an excuse, Dean. I should have found a way to save him. I should have saved Ava too."

Dean approached Sam. "Yeah, well, you can't save everyone, even you said that."

Sam slammed the table. "No, Dean, you don't understand, all right? The more people I save, the more I can change!"

"Change what?" Dean frowned.

Sam leaned forward, his hands on his chest. "My, destiny, Dean!" he exclaimed. He looked up at Angela and grabbed her hand. "OUR destiny!"

"All right." Dean sighed. "Time for bed. Come on, Sasquatch." He said, hauling him up by his shoulders. "Come on."

"I need you to watch out for me. And Angie." He mumbled.

"Sam, I can look after myself." She cut in.

Dean looked at Sam. "Yeah, I'll look out for you two."

"No! No, no, no. You have to watch out for me, all right? And even if I ever turn into something I'm not, because Angie won't turn into a monster, I know it," he paused. "You have to kill me."

"Sam." Dean said dismissively.

Angela sat on the foot of the bed. "Sam, you're not gonna turn into a monster. Promise." She assured him. "No one's killing anybody."

Sam shoved Dean to face him. "Dean! Dad told you to do it, you have to."

"Yeah, well, Dad's an ass." Dean said. Sam frowned in confusion. "He never should have said anything, I mean, you don't do that, you don't, you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids."

"No." Sam said. "He was right to say it! Who knows what I might become? Even now, everyone around me dies!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not dying, okay? Neither is Angie, and neither are you. Come on. Sam." He said. He pushed Sam onto the bed as Angela got up.

Sam just stayed seated, reaching up and clutching Dean's jacket. Dean's right hand curled into the fabric at Sam's shoulder.

"No, please! Dean, you're the only one who can do it. Promise." Sam said.

"Don't ask that of me."

"Dean, please. You have to promise me."

Dean paused. "I promise."

"Thanks." Sam whispered. He grabbed Dean's face with both hands. "Thank you."

"All right." Dean nodded. "Come on."

He batted Sam's hands away and shoved him back on the bed. Sam fell back, and then turned on his belly to plant his face in the pillow, hugging it with both arms. Dean rubbed a hand over his face.

Angela looked at Dean. "I want you to promise me something." She whispered.

"What?" he frowned.

"I could turn into a monster too, even if Sam doesn't think so. I'm no saint, Dean. If that happens, you have to kill me also."

"What? No!" Dean replied. "Angela, you cannot ask me to do that."

"Dean. Promise." She said. "I don't wanna end up killing anyone either, and to be honest I'm scared of what I could become Dean."

He sighed. "Fine." He muttered reluctantly. "I promise…" he mumbled.

~/~\~

After Angela fell asleep Dean went down to the antique, empty bar. Sherwin was behind the bar, and Dean sat down.

"Find any good antiques?" he asked.

Dean looked up at him. "Um, no! No, I got distracted."

"Have a drink."

"Yeah, thanks." Dean muttered. Sherwin poured a drink. "So, poor guy, huh? Killing himself?"

"That kind of thing seems to be going around lately." Sherwin replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard about the other ones." Dean said. "It's almost like this hotel is cursed or something."

"Every hotel has its spilled blood." Sherwin replied. "If people only knew what's gone on in some of those rooms they've checked into."

"You know a lot about the place, don't you?"

"Down to the last nail."

"I'd love to hear some stories." Dean said.

"Boy, you should never say that to an old man."

~/~\~

Sherwin led Dean up the wide staircase, showing him old framed photography on the walls. "This is little miss Susan, and her mother Rose. Happier days."

"They're not happy now?"

"Well, would you be, leaving the only home you ever knew?"

"I don't know, I never really knew one." Dean muttered.

"Well, this is Rose's home, been in the family over a century. Used to be the family estate. And now she gets to live in some senior living graveyard, and they tear this place down."

"Yeah, that's too bad." Dean nodded. They started walking down the stairs. "I hear Rose isn't feeling well, either."

"No, she isn't." Sherwin murmured.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's not my business to say." Sherwin replied.

"Oh." Dean nodded. He looked at another photo. "Who's this?"

Sherwin picked up a yellowing photograph of a girl sitting on a chair with a young black woman; the woman had a quincunx necklace.

"That's Rose, when she was a little girl."

"Who's that with her?" Dean asked.

"That's her nanny, Marie. She looked after Rose more than her own mother."

Dean frowned in concern as Sherwin replaced the photo.

**A/N: Not gonna lie, this chapter/episode was tricky to write. Mostly the scene where Sam's drunk. But as you can tell he's grown kind of a soft spot for Angela, thinking she won't turn into a monster. Anyway, I think it turned out okay, let me know. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now onto answer some reviews. I don't want to give a lot away about the last chapter, but I will tell you Dean and Angela do quickly form a sibling type bond and he does think of her as a little sister, and would do anything for her. They consider each other family. Hope that clears it up a bit without giving too much away.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	6. Playthings Part 2

Playthings Part 2

Sam was kneeling miserably in front of the toilet, and Angela knelt beside him, keeping how hair away from his face.

Dean entered the room, grinning at the sight. "How you feeling, Sammy?" he asked. Sam just groaned in response. "I guess mixing whisky and Jaeger wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it?" he added. "I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?"

Sam groaned. "I can still taste the tequila."

Dean smiled in relief. "You know, there's a really good hangover remedy, it's a, it's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray."

Sam heaved. "Oh, I hate you." He grumbled.

"I know you do." Dean replied. "Hey, turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace."

"So you think she taught Rose hoodoo?" Angela frowned.

"Yes I do." Dean nodded.

"All right." Sam said, standing painfully. "I think it's time we talked to Rose, then."

Both Dean and Angela grimaced. "Oh. You can most definitely brush your teeth first." She muttered.

~/~\~

The three approached the door marked 'PRIVATE' and knocked.

"Hello? Susan?" Angela asked.

Dean looked around furtively and Sam looked at him.

"Clear?" Sam raised a brow.

"Mm-hmm." Dean nodded.

Sam knelt before the door and started picking the lock.

~/~\~

They entered the creepy doll room and went to the door in the back; it was opened, and they went through to find a dimly lit staircase. They crept upstairs and to the end of another hallway, into a small room whose door was ajar. Rose was seated in a wheelchair facing the rainy window, her back to them. They approached cautiously.

"Mrs. Thompson? Mrs. Thompson?" Sam asked. The woman just started trembling, staring at nothing.

"Rose?" Angela whispered. "Hi, Mrs. Thompson, we're not here to hurt you, it's okay- she murmured. The woman just trembled harder.

"Rose?" Sam asked. "Dean, Angela." He muttered, drawing them over to the side. "This woman's had a stroke."

"Yeah, but hoodoo's hands-on, I mean, you've got to mix herbs, and chant, and build an altar." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "So it can't be Rose. Hey, maybe it's not even hoodoo."

"Or she could be faking." Dean replied.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do, poke her with a stick?" Sam raised a brow.

Dean frowned, nodding.

"Dean!" Angela hissed. "You're not gonna poke her with a stick!" she smacked him on the arm.

"Ow." he muttered. "Do you just like hitting me?" he grumbled.

Susan entered the room and went wide eyed. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to Rose…" Sam started.

"Well, the door was open…" Dean interrupted.

"We weren't gonna hurt her or anything…" Angela added.

"Look at her, she is scared out of her wits." Susan glared. "I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops."

The three left without hesitation.

~/~\~

The Impala pulled out of the parking lot.

~/~\~

A creepy wind blew, and Susan stared as the full-sized swing set also began to move on its own. She approached the playground cautiously; all the play sets were moving, and the car started behind her. She laid a hand on the teeter-totter to stop it. Everything started moving faster, and suddenly the car revved its engine and came straight at her.

At the last moment Sam appeared, tackling her out of the way. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." She breathed.

"Come, come on. Let's get inside, let's go." Dean said.

Angela and the boys helped her into the inn.

~/~\~

The three of them guided Susan into the bar and to a table.

"Whiskey." Susan muttered.

"Sure." Sam nodded. "I know the feeling."

"What the hell happened out there?"

"You want the truth?" Angela asked.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Well, at first we thought it was some sort of hoodoo curse, but that out there?" Dean replied. "That was definitely a spirit."

Sam handed her a class of whisky. "Here"

"You're insane." Susan muttered.

"Yeah, it's been said." Dean shrugged.

"Look, I'm sorry, Susan." Sam said. "We don't exactly have the time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke."

"What does that have to so with any-

"Just answer the question." Angela said softly.

"About a month ago."

"Right before the killings began." Angela murmured. She looked at the boys. "See? So what if Rose was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone. To protect them."

"She was using the five spot urns to ward off the spirit." Dean muttered.

"Right, until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore." Sam nodded.

"I don't believe this." Susan said.

"Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay?" Dean replied. "I mean, I guess it did, technically, but, but the spirit can, forget it."

Sam interrupted. "Look, believe what you want. But the fact is you and your family are in danger, all right? So you need to clear everybody out of here: your employees, you mother, your daughters, everyone."

"Um, I only have one daughter." Susan corrected.

"One?" Angela frowned.

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie." Dean said.

"Maggie's imaginary." Susan replied.

Sam and Angela looked at each other, then at Susan. "Where's Tyler?" they asked.

~/~\~

Susan led Sam, Dean, and Angela to the playroom. "Tyler!" Susan yelled. They went into the room; the floor was littered with broken dolls. Susan started to panic. "Oh my God. Tyler. Tyler! She's not here!"

"Susan." Angela said. "Tell us what you know about Maggie."

"Uh, not much." She shrugged. "Um, Tyler's been talking about her since Mom got sick."

"Okay, did you ever know anyone by that name?" Angela asked.

"Uh, no…"

"Think, think, I mean, somebody that could have lived here, might have passed away?" Dean asked.

"Oh my God." Realization his Susan. "My mom. My mom had a sister named Margaret. She barely spoke about her."

"Did Margaret happen to die here when she was a kid?" Sam asked.

"She drowned in the pool."

"Come on." Dean said.

~/~\~

Susan Sam, Dean, and Angela ran through the gardens to the pool house. They reached the door and pounded on it. It was locked tight, and Sam, Dean, and Angela started pounding at the glass to break it.

"Tyler!" Susan shouted.

"Mommy!"

Maggie grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward; she fell into the pool with a scream.

"Is there another entrance?" Dean asked.

"Around back."

Dean nodded. "All right, let's go." Dean replied. He looked at Sam and Angela. "Keep working."

As they ran around the building, Sam and Angela continued to pound at the door; Sam looked back and noticed a large potted plant. He pulled the plant out, and picked up the heavy pot. "Get out of the way." He said to Angela, who moved quickly. He started pounding the door with the pot.

Inside, Tyler floundered in the water as Maggie held her head down.

Dean approached the back door and held Susan aside. "Stand back." He said. He front-kicked the door, twice, but it hardly budged. "Son of a bitch!"

As Maggie held Tyler's head under water, a waver voice called her from above. "Margaret. Margaret!" Rose exclaimed.

Sam finally broke through the glass and wriggled through the opening, Angela following suit.

Angela looked at the pool from the railing. "Can't be that bad of a jump…" she muttered.

Sam's brows furrowed. "What?" he asked. Before he could stop her, Angela leapt over the railing and into the pool. "Angela!" he yelled, jumping after her.

Angela tried pushing past the plastic, but ended up getting tangled and stuck in it. Water started filling her lungs, and she tried swimming up to the surface, failing.

Sam pushed past the plastic covering and reached Tyler, lifting her into his arms. She was unconscious.

Dean broke through the back door, and he and Susan met Sam as he exited the pool. A moment later Tyler coughed and woke up.

"Thank god!" Susan cried.

"Mommy!"

Sam looked back at the pool, frowning. "Angela…" he muttered. He dived back into the pool, and untangled her from the plastic wrapping. He lifted her into his arms. She was unconscious, and when Sam got out of the pool he laid her on the ground carefully.

"Come on…" he muttered. "Wake up Angela…" he whispered. "Angie, please, come on." He said. He let out a shaky breath when she didn't reply or wake up. Sam looked at Tyler. "Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?"

"No, she's gone." She replied. "Mommy."

~/~\~

Susan held Tyler close as they went up to Rose's room. "Don't worry, honey, we're leaving in two minutes, we've just got to get Grandma."

Dean looked at Sam and Angela, who was awake and wrapped in a blanket. "I don't get it, did Maggie just stop?" Dean asked.

"Seems like it." Sam nodded.

"Well, where the hell did she go?" Dean muttered.

Upstairs, Susan screamed. The boys ran to Rose's room after telling Angela to stay put. They found Rose slumped in her wheelchair, dead.

~/~\~

"Paramedics said it was another stroke." Susan said to the three. "Do you think Margaret could have had something to do with it?"

"We don't know." Dean shrugged.

"But it's possible, yeah." Angela murmured. "Susan, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything." Susan smiled softly. "Ready to go, kiddo?" she asked Tyler as she came out.

"Yeah." The little girl nodded.

"Now Tyler, you're sure Maggie's not around anymore?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure. I'd see her."

"I guess whatever's going on must be over." Angela muttered.

Sam held the taxi door open for Susan. "You two take care of yourselves, all right?" Sam said.

Before she got in the taxi, she turned and gave Sam a full-body hug. Dean smirked, and Angela just smiled softly.

"Thank you. All three of you." Susan murmured.

Sam shut the door behind her.

"Think you could have hooked up some MILF action there, bud." Dean grinned. "I'm serious, I think she liked you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's all she needs."

"Well, you saved the mom, you saved the girl." Dean shrugged. He looked at Angela. "You saved this one right here." He ruffled her hair. "Not a bad day. 'Course you know, I could have saved them myself, but I didn't want you to feel useless."

"All right, I appreciate it." Sam sighed.

"Feels good getting back in the saddle, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Sam nodded. "But it doesn't change what we talked about last night, Dean."

"We talked about a lot of things last night."

"You know what I mean."

"You were wasted." Dean replied.

"But you weren't. And you promised."

Dean sighed. "All right, you two coming?" he asked, walking towards the Impala.

"Yeah, I just wanna talk to Angela." Sam replied. He turned to face her and raised a brow.

"I'm getting a talking to, aren't I?" she asked.

"Damn right." Sam nodded. "Angie, I don't want you to ever pull a stunt like that again." He said seriously. "You could've died. Came pretty damn close to it too." He added. He smiled slightly. "And we like having you around, so be more careful."

She smiled softly. "Can't promise that I won't do things like that, but I can promise that I'll be a tad more careful." She whispered. "Thanks for saving my ass." She added. "Now c'mon, Dean's waiting."

They got in the car. Dean flicked his eyes towards Sam and Angela in worry. He also remembered his talk with Angela last night…And he felt terrible keeping it from Sam… He sighed, and pulled away from the inn.

**A/N: I _loved _writing the ending of this chapter. Protective Sammy all the way. ^.^ I think the ending conversation between Sam and Angie was kind of adorable, and I like how he got all protective of her. She's definitely wiggled her way into their hearts pretty quickly and they all have a lot of trust in each other. It makes me excited for you guys for future chapters. :)**

**Don't forget to drop a review, I know you wanna ;) Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	7. Nightshifter Part 1

Nightshifter Part 1

The bank was surrounded by police cars, press, and an ambulance, through a handheld news camera. The tags 'BANK ROBBERY – Milwaukee, WI' appeared in the lower left corner and 'RECORDED EARLIER' in the upper right.

A female reporter spoke off camera. "We're here downtown in front of the City Bank of Milwaukee, and though a short exchange of weapons fire occurred just minutes ago, police and SWAT teams maintain position as we enter the third hour of this intense standoff." She said. The camera panned over to the reporter. "Authorities estimate as many as ten hostages are being held inside the bank; no work as yet on the identity of the suspects, or, uh," there was a commotion behind her. "Something's happening. I think they're opening the door. Roger, are you getting this?"

Police and others nearby shouted over each other as the camera refocused to the front of the bank.

"No, don't shoot, don't shoot!" a man's voice pleaded.

"No, no, no, don't even think about it!" Dean's voice replied. "Get the hell back!"

Two men exited the bank: a terrified security guard, and Dean, who pushed the other man in front of him and held a rifle.

~/~\~

An attractive young woman, Frannie came out of the back with some papers in her hand. Dean turned to face her as she spoke. He was dressed in a dark suit.

"So what's it like, being an FBI guy?" she asked.

"Well, it's dangerous." He replied. "And the secrets we've gotta keep, oh. God, the secrets. But mostly it's, it's lonely."

"I so know what you mean." She nodded.

"Yeah." He murmured.

~/~\~

Elsewhere in the store; Sam, also dressed in a suit with slicked hair, and Angela, who was dressed in a white blouse, a black blazer, a pencil skirt, and heels were interrogating the manager, a middle aged man.

"Helena was our head buyer." The manager said. "She… she was family, you know? She said it herself, every year at the Christmas party. She said we were the only family she had."

"So there were never any signs that'd she'd do something like this?" Angela asked.

"No. Still can't believe it." He replied. "That night, Helena came back to the store after closing. Cleaned out all the display cases, and the safe. Edgar, out night watchman, he caught her in the act. He didn't know what to do, he'd known her for years. He called me at home."

"And that's when she took his gun?" Sam asked.

"She shot him in the face." He replied. "I heard him die. Over the phone."

"Any idea what her motive could have been?" Angela asked curiously.

"What motive?" the manager asked. "It makes no sense. Why steal all those diamonds, all that jewelry, and then what? Just dump it somewhere, just hide it, and go home, and,"

~/~\~

"She killed herself?" Dean asked Frannie.

"Well, the cops said. She dropped the hair dryer in the bath and fried herself." She nodded. "They should know, right?"

"Yeah. Well, thank you, Frannie, I think that's all I need." Dean nodded.

"Really?" she asked. "Because I've got more. You know," she looked around slyly. "If you wanted to interview me sometime. In private?"

Dean eyed Sam guiltily across the room. "Yeah. Yeah, I think that's a good idea. You're a true patriot, you really are." He said. "Why don't you write your number down there for me?"

~/~\~

"So you never saw the security camera footage yourself, then?" Sam asked.

"No. The police, they took all the tapes, first thing."

"Yeah, of course they did." Dean said, approaching them. He waved Frannie's number at Sam and Angela.

Angela just rolled her eyes.

~/~\~

Leaving the jewelry store, Sam, Dean, and Angela drove down a dark street and pulled up in front of a small house.

"Five, this is it." Angela said.

"Friggin' cops." Dean muttered.

"They're just doing their job, Dean." Sam said.

"No, they're doing our job, only they don't know it, so they suck at it." Dean muttered. "Talk to us about this bank."

The three got out of the car and approached the house.

"Uh, Milwaukee National Trust, it was hit about a month ago." Sam replied.

"Same M.O. as the jewelry store?" Angela asked.

"Yep, inside job, longtime employee, the never-in-a-million-years type." Sam said. "Dude robs a bank, then goes home and supposedly commits suicide."

"The guy Resnick, he was the security guard on duty?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yeah. He was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who heisted the place." Sam nodded.

"God." Dean muttered.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

Angela knocked on the screen door. "Mr. Resnick? Ronald Resnick?" she asked.

A bright floodlight turned on, and they shielded their eyes.

"Son of a b- Dean started.

A youngish man appeared in the doorway warily.

"FBI, Mr. Resnick." Sam said.

"Let me see the badge." He replied.

The trio pulled out their badges and slapped them against the screen door in unison.

Ronald squinted at them carefully. "I already gave my statement to the police."

"Yeah, listen Ronald, uh… just some things about your statement we wanted to get some clarification on." Dean replied.

"You read it?" Ronald asked, wide eyed.

"Sure did." Dean nodded.

"And you want to listen to what I've got to say?" he asked.

"Well, that's why we're here." Dean said.

"Well. Come on in." Ronald grinned. He opened the door and led them through a narrow hallway to a cluttered room; the walls were covered with alien photos and Conspiracy Theory paraphernalia. "None of the cops ever called me back. Not after I told them what was really going on." He said. "Uh, they all thought I was crazy. First off, Juan Morales never robbed the Milwaukee National Trust, okay? That I guarantee. See, we and Juan were friends, he used to come back to the bank on my night shifts and we'd play cards."

"So you let him into the bank that night, after hours." Angela said.

"The thing I let into the bank… wasn't Juan. I mean, it had his face, but it wasn't his face." He tried to explain. "Uh, every detail was perfect, but too perfect, like, you know, like if a doll maker made it, like I was talking to a big Juan-doll."

"A Juan-doll?" Sam raised a brow.

"Look. This wasn't the only time this happened. Okay?" Ronald replied. He handed Sam a file folder. "There was this jewelry store, too. And the cops, and you guys, you just won't see it!" he added.

Sam looked at the folder; it looked like a hunter's profile of the jewelry case.

"Both crimes were pulled by the same thing." Ronald said.

"What's that, Mr. Resnick?" Angela asked.

Ronald picked up a copy of a magazine called 'Fortean Times' and held it to his chest. The headline at the bottom read 'BIRTH OF THE CYBERMEN'. "Chinese have been working on 'em for years. And the Russians before that. Part men, part machine. Like the Terminator. But the kind that can change itself, make itself look like other people."

Dean smirked. "Like the one from T2." He replied.

"Exactly!" Ronald exclaimed. "See, so not just a robot, more of a, uh, a Mandroid."

"A Mandroid?" Sam and Angela asked.

"And what makes you so sure about this, Ronald?" Dean asked.

Ronald held up a finger, smiling widely. He inserted a VHS tape labeled 'M.N.T. Camera 4 – Juan' into a player. "See, I made copied of all the security tapes. I knew once the cops got them they'd be buried. Here" He said. He fast-forwarded the tape. "Now watch. Watch. Watch him, watch, watch! See, look! There it is!" he exclaimed. He paused the tape. "You see? He's got the laser eyes."

On the tape it showed Juan, facing the camera, with a light-flare in his eyes. The three hunters shared a knowing look.

"Cops said it was some kind of reflected light." Ronald said. "Some kind of 'camera flare'. Okay? Ain't no damn camera flare. They say I'm a post-trauma case. So what? Bank goes and fires me, it don't matter!"

Sam and Angela eyed him cautiously as he continued his rant.

"The mandroid is, is still out there." Ronald said. "The law won't hunt this thing down, I'll do it myself. You see, this thing, it, it kills the real person, makes it look like a suicide, then it sorta like, morphs into that person. Cases the job for a while until it knows the take is fat, and then it finds its opening. Now, these robberies, they're, they're grouped together." He explained. He gestured to a map on the wall. "So I figure the mandroid is holed up somewhere in the middle, underground, maybe. I don't know, maybe that's where it recharges its, uh, mandroid batteries."

Dean nodded, apparently impressed. Sam and Angela just stared at Ronald intently, all three of them stood.

"Okay." Angela muttered. She looked at Ronald. "I want you to listen very carefully." She stated. "Because I'm about to tell you the God's honest truth about all of this." She added. "There's no such thing as Mandroids. There's nothing evil or inhuman going on out there." She added. "Just people. Nothing else, you understand?"

Dean kept a straight face, but was clearly startled. He started to say something.

"The laser eyes." Ronald replied, desperately.

"Just a camera flare, Mr. Resnick." Sam said. "Look, I know you don't want to believe this. But your friend Juan robbed the bank and that's it."

Ronald glared. "Get out of my house! Now!"

"Sure." Sam said calmly. "First things first."

Dean just frowned at Sam and Angela in confusion.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela returned to their motel room, which had the obligatory tacky wall decorations. They were dressed in ordinary clothing again.

"Man, that has got to be the kicker, straight up." Dean said. "I mean, you two tell that poor son of a bitch that, what did you say, remand the tapes that he copied? Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation?"

Angela sat down next to Sam to watch the tape. "What are you, pissed at us or something?" she asked.

"No, I just think it's a little creepy how good of Feds you two are." Dean shrugged. "I mean, come on, we could have at least thrown the guy a bone. He did some pretty good legwork here."

"Mandroid?" Sam raised a brow.

"Except for the mandroid part." Dean agreed. "I liked him. He's not that different from us, people think we're crazy."

"It's different Dean." Angela said.

"Yeah, she's right." Sam nodded. "He's not a hunter, Dean. He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing he'd get torn apart. Better to stay in the dark, and stay alive."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean muttered. Dean placed tracing paper over the map and started marking it with a red pen as Sam paused the tape on the flaring eyes.

"Shape shifter." Sam muttered. "Just like back in St. Louis. Same retinal reaction to video."

"Eyes flare at the camera. I hate those friggin' things." Dean mumbled.

"You think I don't?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well, one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder." Dean said.

"Well, look. If this shifter's anything like the one we killed in Missouri," Sam started.

"Then Ronald was right. All right, they like to layer up underground, preferably the sewer. And all the robberies have been connected so far, right?"

"Yeah." Angela and Sam replied.

"With the, uh, sewer main layout." Dean said. "There's one more bank lined up on that same sewer main."

~/~\~

A security guard led Sam, Dean, and Angela, now uniformed as technicians, down the main hall.

"Well, we haven't had any flags go up on our system yet." The guard said.

"No, this is a glitch in the overall grid, we just want to make sure the branch monitors are kosher." Dean replied.

"Well, better to be safe than sorry, I guess." The guard said.

"That's the plan." Dean nodded.

~/~\~

The guard opened the door to an observation room with several TV screens showing security footage.

"All righty. You three need anything else?" the guard asked.

"Oh, no, no, we'll be, uh, we'll be in and out before you know it, just a routine check." Angela replied.

"Okie-dokie." The guard nodded, leaving.

"I like him." Dean said. "He says 'okie-dokie'."

"What if he's the shifter?" Sam asked.

"Well, then we follow him home, put a silver bullet through his chest plate." Dean shrugged.

They sat down to watch the screens.

"Okay." Dean nodded. "Well, you got any popcorn?"

Angela just smacked his arm lightly, signaling for him to pay attention. He stuck his tongue out at her in response.

~/~\~

Later, they were still reviewing the screens; the guard was in one, and his eyes were normal.

"Well, it looks like mister okie-dokie is… okie-dokie." Dean said.

"Maybe we jumped a bullet on this, guys. I mean, we don't even know if it's here." Angela said.

"Mm-hmm." Dean replied, distracted.

"Maybe we should just go back to the sewers and... and…" she continued. She saw Dean zooming one of the cameras in on the ass of an attractive young woman who was behind over. She smacked him again. "Focus."

"Dean, we're supposed to be looking for eyes." Sam said, exasperated.

"I'm getting there." Dean said.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked.

"Wait a minute." Dean replied. On another screen, a middle-aged man turned towards the camera; his eyes flared. "Hello, freak."

"Got him." Sam muttered.

Sam headed for the door, but Dean and Angela stayed behind, looking at another screen.

"Sam!" Angela said.

"What?" he asked.

They watched as Ronald scurried up to the outer door with a chain and a padlock, chaining the door shut.

"Hello Ronald." Dean muttered.

~/~\~

The trio walked down a hallway towards the main hall; a few panicked people brushed past them, running the other way.

"And you said we shouldn't bring guns." Dean muttered.

"Angela and I didn't know this was gonna happen, Dean." Sam replied.

"Just let me do the talking. I don't think he likes you two very much, Agent Johnson and Agent Dyer."

~/~\~

Ronald held up a key. "Now, there's only one way in or out of here, and I chained it up." He said. "So nobody's leaving, do you understand?"

"Hey, buddy." Dean said as he entered. "Calm down. Just calm down,"

"What the- You! Get on the floor, now." Ronald said.

"Okay, we're doing that." Dean nodded. "Just don't shoot anybody, especially us."

"I knew it." Ronald muttered. "As soon as you three left. You ain't FBI. Who are you? Who are you working for, huh? The men in black? You working for the mandroid?"

"We're not working for the mandroid!" Angela and Sam exclaimed.

"You two, shut up!" Ronald yelled. "I ain't talking to you two, I don't like either of you."

Dean shot them an 'I told you so' look.

"Fair enough." Angela nodded.

Ronald looked at one of the hostages. "Get on 'em. Frisk them down, make sure they got no weapons on them. Go!"

A middle-aged black man went over to the three and frisked them; he found a knife in Dean's boot.

"Now what have he here?" Ronald asked.

"I'm not just gonna walk in here naked!" Dean defended when Sam and Angela sent him a look.

Ronald took the knife. "Get back there." He said. He dropped the knife into the deposit box. It clattered.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dean winced. "We know you don't want to hurt anybody. That's exactly what's gonna happen if you keep waving that cannon around, and why don't you let these people go?"

"No!" Ronald replied. "I already told you. If nobody's gonna stop this thing, then I've got to do it myself."

"Hey, we believe you!" Dean replied. "That's why we're here."

"You don't believe me. Nobody believes me! How could they?"

"Come here." Dean said.

"What?" Ronald asked. "No."

"You're holding the gun, boss, you're calling the shots." Dean replied. "I just want to tell you something. Come here."

Ronald approached cautiously, and leaned in.

"It's the bank manager." Dean whispered.

"What?" Ronald frowned.

"Why do you think we've got these getups, huh? We've been monitoring the cameras in the back. We saw the bank manager, we saw his eyes."

"His laser eyes?"

"Yes. No. No! No, look, we're running out of time, okay? We've got to find him before he changes into someone else."

"Like I'm gonna listen to you. You're a damn liar."

Dean stood cautiously, hands out.

"I'll shoot you!" Ronald yelled. "Get down!"

"Take me." Dean said. "Okay? Take me with you, take me as a hostage. But we've gotta act fast. Because the longer we just sit here the more time he has to change." Dean added. He paused. "Look at me, man. I believe you. You're not crazy. There really is something inside this bank."

"All right. You come with me." Ronald whispered. "But everyone else gets in the vault!"

~/~\~

Ronald ushered the hostages, including Sam and Angela, into the vault. "Come on, move, move! Move, move!" he yelled. "And you lock it up." He looked at Dean.

"It's okay, everyone. Just stay cool." Dean said as he started shutting the door. He shrugged at Sam and Angela in apology, then slammed the door shut.

~/~\~

A young redhead, Sherry stared after Dean. "Who is that man?"

"He's my brother." Sam replied, worry in his voice.

"He is so brave." Sherry smiled dreamily.

Sam nearly rolled his eyes and Angela just shook her head, sighing.

~/~\~

Ronald preceded Dean into a series of offices; Dean had removed his uniform jacket to reveal a flannel shirt.

"Check behind the desk." Dean said.

As Dean checked a back room, Ronald fell, yelling. Dean came back out, eyes darting. Ronald was lying on the floor next to a slimy pile of skin.

He screamed and stood, pointing his gun at it. "What the hell is that?"

Dean turned a lamp on the pile. "Oh great." He muttered. "When it changes form it sheds its old skin. So now it could be anybody again." He said after a pause.

Ronald picked up a piece of skin, smelling it. "It's so weird. Its robot skin is so lifelike."

"Okay, let's get something straight. It's not a mandroid. It's a shape shifter." Dean said.

"Shape shifter?" Ronald asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "I mean, it's human, more or less. Has human drives, and in this case it's money. But it generates its own skin, it can shape it to match someone else's features, you know, taller, shorter, male,"

"So it, it kills someone and then takes their place?" Ronald asked.

"Kills them, doesn't kill them, I don't think it really matters."

"What are you doing?"

Dean picked up a letter opener from the desk and examined it. He sighed in relief. "Nice." He muttered. "You remember the old werewolf stories? Pretty much came from these guys. Silver's the only thing I've seen that hurts them." He said. "Come on, Ronald." He said, walking out.

Ronald grimaced at the skin, and followed Dean, grinning.

~/~\~

Ronald was following Dean down a wider hallway, still chuckling.

"What are you, nuts?" Dean asked.

"That's just it. I'm not nuts. I mean, I was so scared I was losing my marbles. But this is real! I mean, I, I was right! Except for the mandroid thing. Thank you."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Dean replied.

Suddenly, the power cut out; a few emergency lights clicked on.

"Dammit! No, no, no, no, no." Dean said.

"What? What is it?"

"They cut the power. Probably their way of saying hi."

"Who?" Ronald asked.

"The cops."

"The cops?!"

Dean stopped. "Well, you weren't exactly a smooth criminal about this, Ron. I mean, you didn't even secure the security guard. He probably called them."

"Well, I, I didn't think to-"

"All right, hang on, hang on, let's just take a breath here for a second, all right? They, they've probably got us surrounded. They've cut the power to the cameras so there's no way of telling who the shape shifter is." Dean replied. He took a breath. "It's not looking good, Ron."

Ronald flinched at a noise and brought the rifle up.

"Did you hear that?" Dean asked.

**A/N: So this chapter and the next one were difficult to write. I just wasn't as into them I guess, I dunno. Anyway, I don't have too much to say on this one. But in the next one Angie does give a little mini speech type thing, but I'm not saying on what. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Don't forget to drop a review before you go ;) Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	8. Nightshifter Part 2

Nightshifter Part 2

It was now dark in the vault as well, and a few of the hostages were fanning themselves. Sherry was still babbling at Sam and Angela; they continued rolling their eyes.

"Has your brother always been so, um, wonderful?" she asked Sam. "I mean, staring down that gun. And you know, the way he played right into the psycho's crazy head, telling him what he wanted to hear, I mean," she said. Sam and Angela just stared. "He's like, a real hero or, or something."

"Yeah. Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Look, I like Dean and all, he's a great friend." Angela said. "But Sam here is pretty damn amazing too." She added. "I mean, he's so kind and caring and smart. One time he saved this little girl and me from drowning not too long ago. Sam's a real hero too." She smiled softly.

Sam and Sherry looked at her. Sam had a small smile on his face.

"Oh." Sherry nodded. "That's nice."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Dean and he held a handgun.

Sherry grinned. "Oh my god, you saved up!" she exclaimed. "You saved us!"

"Actually, I just found a few more." Dean replied. "Come on, everybody, let's go. Let's go."

Sherry stared in confusion as several more people, including the guard from earlier, were herded inside.

"What are you doing?" Sherry frowned.

"Sam, Angela, look, uh, Ronald and I need to talk to you." Dean said, ignoring Sherry.

Sam and Angela left the vault and Dean shut the door behind them, shrugging apologetically.

"It's shed its skin again." Dean said. "We don't know when, it could be in the halls, it could be in the vault."

"Great." Sam sighed. "You know, Dean, you are wanted by the police."

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"So even if we do find this damn thing, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Sam asked

"Well, one problem at a time." Dean said. "All right, I'm gonna do a sweep of the whole place, see if we can find and stragglers. Once we get everyone together we've got to play a little game of fine-the-freak, so… here." He added, handing Sam a silver letter opener. "Found another one these for you. Now stay here, make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody, okay? Help him manage the situation."

"Help him manage?" Angela asked. "Are you insane?"

Dean looked past Sam and Angela and gave Ronald a grinning thumbs-up. "Look, I know this isn't going the way we wanted,"

"Understatement!" Sam shouted.

"But if we invite the cops in right now, Ronald gets arrested, we get arrested, Angela probably gets arrested, the shifter gets away, probably never find it again, okay?"

Ronald was peering out the window, in plain view, and Sam gestured at him in exasperation.

"Ron! Out of the light!" Dean said.

"Seriously?!" Angela and Sam looked at Dean.

"Yeah, Ron's game plan was a bad plan, I mean, it was a bit of a crazy plan, but right now crazy's the only game in town, okay?" he replied. Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder, ruffled Angela's hair, and left. Sam and Angela sighed. Sam leaned back, and rolled his eyes at Ronald while Angela just shook her head.

"Hi Ronald." Sam said.

~/~\~

Dean crept along the dark hallways with a flashlight, listening for sounds and watching for movement.

~/~\~

The hostages were fanning themselves again, and Sherry looked angry. The guard began clutching his chest and breathing hard.

"I'm going to leave this open." Sam said. "Give you guys some fresh air, all right? But no one leaves this vault."

The phone rang, and Ronald spun around, panicked.

"I don't understand, why are you two helping him?" Sherry asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Angela answered.

Ronald picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"I think I gotta get out of here!" the guard said, pained.

"Look, I'm very sorry, but you're just going to have to stay put, all right?" Sam replied.

"What?" Ronald asked. "What do you mean, demands?"

"Ronald!" Angela said. "Hang up!"

"No, I, I'm not a bank robber, I," Ronald tried explaining.

"I've got to really get out of here." The guard said.

"Sire, you can't leave!" Sam replied.

"Kind of a crime fighter, I guess." Ronald said.

"Ronald!" Angela said.

The guard was struggling to the door; several other hostages including a well-built middle-aged man helped him.

"Look," Sam said to the hostages.

"No, I'm acting alone." Ronald said.

Angela sighed and went over to the phone, slamming it to hang up. "Ronald? The less the cops know, the better."

"Hey!" a man shouted. "I think this dude's having a heart attack!"

"Get a Doctor!" a woman exclaimed.

"Great." Sam muttered. "Could be our guy. Could be a trick."

"You just going to let the man die?" the man asked.

"No one's dying in here." Angela replied. "Cover the door." She told Ronald. She snatched the phone.

~/~\~

The plainclothes Detective was on the phone with Angela; the officer was in the foreground, listening.

"Can you tell me how many hostages this guy's taken?"

"Look, one of the people could be having heart trouble." Angela replied. "You need to send in a paramedic."

"Just stay calm, we'll have you folks out of there," the Detective started.

"Just send in a paramedic, okay?" Angela shouted. "And don't try anything else. Please."

"Paramedic?" the man asked. "We don't have time for that, sweetheart!"

"Listen, I, I'm sorry, okay?" Ronald replied. "I am. But nobody's getting out."

"He's dying right in front of you."

"Help!" the guard exclaimed.

~/~\~

Dean stopped and looked up, seeing a ceiling panel askew. He picked up a coat rack and began poking it. He dislodged it and a naked body fell to the floor. He turned it; it was the man who had been helping the guard.

~/~\~

The man, or the shape shifter really was still holding up the guard, who was panicked and breathing painfully.

"Come on, you've got to open up the door." The shape shifter said. "We've got to get him out of here."

Ronald cocked the rifle. "Both of you stay where you are."

Dean returned and whispered, inaudible, to Sam and Angela. The shape shifter watched them warily.

Sam went into the vault. "You know, Ronald?" he replied. "He's right, we've got to get this man outside. Come on. I've got you." He said. He took the guard from the shape shifter.

"I'll help you." The shifter said.

"Oh, Sam's got him, it's cool." Angela replied. "Thanks though."

Sam got the guard out of the way, Dean glared at the shifter and approached the vault.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked.

The shifter came out. "You got the gun, man. I mean, whatever." He replied. As he got close enough, he attacked Dean, knocking him to the ground, and then ran into one of the hallways.

Dean quickly chased after him after telling Angela to stay put.

"Stop!" Ronald exclaimed. "Come back here!" he added. He raced after them both, which put him in the open again. Sam and Angela saw a laser sight on his back.

"Get down! Now!" Sam shouted inaudibly at him.

The sniper fired, hitting Ronald squarely in the chest. As he fell, Dean ducked behind a low wall, and Sam and Angela watched in horror. Ronald slumped to his need, then to the floor. He was dead…

~/~\~

The hostages ran out of the vault as Dean crawled behind another low wall nearer where Ronald fell. Sam and Angela ducked down beside him, all three of them panting.

Sam pulled out a key and handed it to Dean. "Here, Take care of the guard. I'm going after the shifter."

"I'll come with you. Angela said.

He looked at her. "No, stay here." He replied firmly. "No arguing, okay?" he added. He ran off.

Dean crawled towards Ronald and Angela watched sadly. "Sorry, Ron." Dean muttered. "You did a real good job tracking this thing, you really did."

He took the rifle and looked around furtively. He ran off towards the guard, Angela following suit.

~/~\~

Sam approached a broom closet and opened it suddenly; it was empty. He heard something behind him and turned. Sherry screamed; she and the other hostages had gathered, trying to escape.

"Please don't hurt us!" she exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be back here right now!" Sam exclaimed. "You're in danger, now go back to the vault! Now!"

They all ran back.

~/~\~

Dean held the guard in front of him and the rifle in the other hand. Dean and Angela approached the front door slowly. Outside, several paramedics pulled a stretcher out of an ambulance.

"Everything's going to be all right." Dean said.

"No, don't shoot! Don't shoot! Please!" the guard cried.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it!" Angela assured him.

"Please! Don't shoot!"

"Son of a- Dean started. "I said get back! Now!

~/~\~

"Okay, go, go!" Dean exclaimed.

The guard stumbled out as Dean and Angela drew back inside, shutting the door and latching it.

"We are so screwed." Dean said, looking at her.

"Definitely." Angela agreed.

~/~\~

Elsewhere, Sam had found another shed skin. He called Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, picking up his cell.

"Slipped his skin."

"What?"

"Yeah, bastard shifts fast. A lot faster than the one in St. Louis." Sam said. "And how's Angela? Is she okay?"

"God, it's like playing the shell game. It could be anybody. Again." Dean replied. "And Angie's just fine, don't worry."

Sam sighed in relief at Dean's answer about Angela. "Yeah, I think most of the employees are out of the vault by now."

"All right, you search every inch of this place. Angela and I are gonna go round everybody up."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela herded the hostages back into the vault.

"And I thought you were one of the good guys." Sherry said, looking at Dean.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Why would you care?"

"My name's Dean. This is Angela, or Angie as I like to call her."

"And I repeatedly tell you to not do that." Angela muttered.

Sherry looked at the two of them. "I'm Sherry."

"Hi, Sherry." Dean said. "Everything's going to be all right. This will all be over soon." He added. He shut the vault and spun the lock.

The phone started ringing and Dean answered it.

"This is Special Agent Victor Henriksen." The man on the other line said.

"Yeah, listen, I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now." Dean said.

"Good. Me neither. It's my job to bring you in; alive's a bonus but not necessary."

"Whoa. Kinda harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?"

"Well, you're not the typical suspect, are you, Dean?" he asked. Dean looked horrified. "I want you, Sam, and that girl of yours out here, unarmed. Or we come in. And yes, I know about Sam. Bonnie to your Clyde."

"Yeah, well, that part's true, but how'd you even know we were here?"

"Go screw yourself, that's how I knew. It's become my job to know about you, Dean. And the people you pick up. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad."

"Hey, you don't know crap about my dad." Dean said darkly.

"Ex-marine, raised his kids on the road, cheap motels, backwoods cabins. Real paramilitary survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of whacko he was. White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh, to-may-to, to-mah-to."

"You got no right talking about my dad like that. He was a hero."

"Yeah. Right. Sure sounds like it. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors full automatic."

Dean pounded his forehead in frustration as he hung up.

~/~\~

Sam saw blood on the floor in front of a closet; he opened it quickly, and the half-dressed body of Sherry fell out. Her throat was slit.

"Dammit." Sam muttered.

~/~\~

Sam returned to the vault room, where Dean and Angela were waiting; the vault was shut.

"Hey. We've got a bit of a problem outside." Dean said.

"We've got a problem in here." Sam replied.

They opened the vault; the hostages flinched and looked around.

"Sherry?" Angela said. "We're letting you go."

"What? Why me?"

"Uh, as a show of good faith to the feds, come on." Dean said.

"Uh, I think I'd, I'd rather stay here, with the others."

Dean approached her. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist."

She looked at them warily, Sam was fingering the silver blade."

~/~\~

The three led Sherry back to the hallway.

"I thought you were letting me go." She said.

Dean shoved her forward, holding her head and forcing her to look at the body. She began screaming hysterically.

"Is that community theatre, or are you just natural that good?" Dean asked.

"This is the last time you become anybody. Ever." Angela said.

"Oh god!" Sherry screamed. "Oh." She fainted.

The three looked at her, baffled, then they looked at the other body. Dean removed the rifle from his shoulder and knelt over dressed!Sherry. He raised the blade with a shrug, but Sam put out a hand to stop him.

"Dean, wait, wait, wait. What's the advantage of this plan?" Sam asked. "I mean, fainting now wouldn't help it survive."

Dean looked at the other body. "Huh." He said.

He knelt over the other body, then looked up, distracted by a noise. The body opened its eyes; it was the shifter. It lashed out and grabbed Dean by the throat. As he struggled, stabbing at it, Sherry woke up. She screamed again. Sam and Angela went over to her, and helped her up. The shifter kneed Dean in the chin and bolted.

~/~\~

Elsewhere, the SWAT team crept though the broken glass and into the bank. Dean ducked around a corner to avoid one.

In another hallway, they found Sherry, who backed against the wall, terrified. "Don't shoot. Don't shoot! I work here! Get me out, get me out of here."

Several of them led her out; two other continued down the hallway. They saw Sam and Angela, who stopped.

"Freeze! Let me see your hands!" one yelled

~/~\~

Dean looked around. He turned and got slammed in the face by the shifter's hand; he went down.

~/~\~

Sam turned abruptly and took out one policeman, and Angela took out the other.

~/~\~

Dean recovered, settled into a sighting stance. He swiped at it, and it avoided the attack, retaliating. They tussled; he got in two good head-butts. He slashed at her again; she grabbed his wrist and wrenched it up, and he grabbed her forearm; her skin slipped off stickily.

"Gross." Dean muttered.

She kicked him hard between the legs, the several times in the face. He grabbed her leg and wrenched it back, shoving her against the wall. They struggled like that for a moment before he managed to ram the silver blade into her chest. He heard a sound and flinched, the turned and knelt in front of her.

A uniformed man entered the room and stopped. Dean looked back, panting.

~/~\~

Three people in SWAT armor ran out of the bank and through a leveled parking lot. They approached a car and got in; it was the Impala, and the three people are Angela, Dean, and Sam. They get in and pulled off their helmets and hats, panting heavily.

"We are so screwed." Dean breathed.

"Big time." Angela agreed.

They pulled out of the parking lot and out of town.

**A/N: How'd you like that mini speech about Sam that Angela did? I liked writing that, I think she's really starting to confide and grow closer to the boys, and she'll only confide more and get closer to them as it goes on. :) Again, not much to say about this chapter, other than I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review ;) Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	9. Houses of the Holy Part 1

Houses of the Holy Part 1

Gloria was seated quietly on her bed in a psych ward. Her hair was straight and her face clean; she was wearing a bathrobe and reading a book that she held in her left hand. The door opened behind her and she turned. "Good morning. You're not the usual guys."

Sam and Angela stood in with scrubs, and Angela held a clipboard.

"No, uh, just filling in." Angela smiled softly. "So how you feeling today, Gloria?"

"I've never felt better." She shrugged.

"So, no disturbances lately?" Sam asked.

"You mean am I stark raving cuckoo for coco puffs?" She raised a brow.

"I didn't say that." Sam replied.

"It's all right." She shrugged. "I know what people must think."

"What do you think?" Angela asked softly.

"I think what I saw was real."

~/~\~

Sam looked around and pulled up two chairs. Both Sam and Angela sat down, and she set the clipboard down.

She leaned forward, elbows on her knees, and she gave Gloria an intensely earnest look. "We'd like to know what you saw." Angela whispered.

"It was all over the news. I stabbed a man in the heart." Gloria replied.

"Why would you do that?" Sam frowned.

"Because it was God's will." Gloria said.

"Did God talk to you?" Angela asked.

"No." she shook her head. "I get the sense God's a little busy for house calls. No, he, he sent someone."

"Someone?" Sam asked.

"An angel." Gloria responded. "It came to me in this beautiful white light, and it filled me with this feeling. It's, it's hard to describe."

"And this angel…" Sam said.

"Spoke God's Word."

"And the Word was to kill someone?" Angela raised a brow.

"I know, it sounds strange." Gloria said. "But what I did was very important. I helped him smite an evil man. I was chosen. For redemption."

"This man you stabbed, did the angel give you his name?" Sam asked.

"No, he just told me to wait for the sign. And the very next day I saw it, right behind the man's doorway. And I knew."

"Why him?" Angela asked softly.

"I just know what the angel told me: that this man was guilty to his deepest foundations. And that was good enough for me."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela walked out of the psych ward. Sam stopped her. "Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you about something, y'know since the whole Milwaukee thing."

She turned and looked up at him. "Yeah, alright. Shoot." She smiled slightly.

"In the vault you told Sherry that I was a hero." He said. "You really meant all that stuff?" he asked.

She nodded. "Course I did, Sam." She murmured. "You're true hero material. Now c'mon we better go." She said, grabbing his hand.

Sam just smiled as she tugged him along.

~/~\~

Dean was lying on the motel bed, which was vibrating, as he listened to music on his phone. As Sam and Angela entered, Dean didn't notice.

"Hey." Angela said. She sighed, and smacked his boot. "Hey!"

"Hey." He grinned at her. "Angie, you gotta try this, I mean there really is magic in the Magic Fingers."

"Dean, what did I say about calling me Angie?" she asked. "And you're enjoying that way too much, it's kind of making us uncomfortable."

"You told me not to call you Angie. Which I always ignore." He replied. "And what am I supposed to do?" he asked. "I mean, you two have got me on lockdown here, I'm bored out of my skull."

"Hey, you were the bank robber on the eleven o'clock news, not us." Sam replied. "We can't risk you just walking into a government facility."

"Hmm." Dean nodded.

Sam waved a dismissing hand at Dean as he turned to go to the bathroom. Angela just lied down on one of the beds as Dean's shuttered to stillness.

"Aw, dammit!" he exclaimed. "That was my last quarter." He mumbled. "Any of you got any quarters?" he asked. Dean pulled his headphones out and stood, crossing the room and leaning against the doorway to the bathroom where Sam was washing his face.

"No." Angela and Sam replied at the same time.

"Stop doing that, it's creepy." Dean said.

"Stop calling me Angie, it's annoying." Angela retorted.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but just looked at Sam. "So did you two get in to see that crazy hooker?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Gloria Stinick. And I'm not so sure she's crazy."

"But she seriously believes she was touched by an angel?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy, the works." Angela replied, standing up and walking over to them. "I mean, she's living in a locked ward and she's totally at peace."

"Oh yeah, you're right, that sounds completely sane." Dean muttered. "What about the dude she stabbed?"

"Uh, Carl Gully." Sam replied. "She said she killed him because he was evil."

"Was he?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I mean, Angela and I couldn't find any dirt on him." Sam replied. "I mean, he didn't have a criminal record, he worked over at the campus library, had lots of friends, he was a churchgoer."

"Hm." Dean nodded. "So then Gloria's just your standard-issue whacko." Dean said. "I mean, she wouldn't be the first nutjob in history to kill in the name of religion, know what I mean?"

"No, but she's the second in town to murder because an angel told them to." Sam said. "Little odd, don't you think?"

"Well, odd yes, supernatural maybe." Angela shrugged. "But angels? I don't think so."

Sam frowned. "Why not?"

"Because there's no such thing, Sam." Dean replied as through it was obvious.

"Guys, there's ten times as much lore about angels as there is about anything else we've ever hunted." Sam said.

"Yeah, you know what?" Dean asked. "There's a ton of lore on unicorns too. In fact, I hear that they, they ride on silver moonbeams, and they shoot rainbows out of their ass."

Sam sat down, and looked up at Dean. "Wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?" he mocked.

"That's cute." Dean said sarcastically. "I'm just saying, man, there's just some legends that you just, you file under 'bullcrap'."

"And you two have got angels on the bullcrap list?" Sam asked Angela and Dean.

"Yep." Angela and Dean said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I've never seen one." Dean shrugged.

"So what?" Sam asked.

"So, I believe in what I can see."

"Dean! You, Angela and I have seen things that most people couldn't even dream about!"

"Exactly. With our own eyes." Dean said. "That's hard proof, okay? But in all this time I have never seen anything the looks like an angel. And don't you think that if they existed that we would half crossed paths with them? Or at least know someone that crossed paths with them? No. This is a, a demon or a spirit, you know, they find people a few fries short of a happy mean, and they trick them into killing these randoms."

"Maybe." Sam sighed. "All right, Angela why don't you believe in them?"

"I don't see the point in believing in all that junk." Angela murmured. "I think if angels existed the world would be a better place than it actually is."

Dean sighed. "Can we just, I'm going stir-crazy guys. Hey, let's go by Gloria's apartment, huh?"

"We were just there." Sam said. "Nothing. No sulfur, no EMF,"

""You didn't see any fluffy white wing feathers?" Dean asked.

"But Gloria did say the angel gave her a sign, right beside Carl Gully's doorway." Angela said.

"Could be something at his house, worth checking out." Dean replied eagerly.

~/~\~

Dean was driving as they pulled up in front of Carl Gully's house. It was a moderate single-family home with steps that led up to the front door; to the left of the door was a plastic angel figure.

Dean mounted the steps and saw it. "Oh hey, guys. I think I found it. It's a sign from up above." Dean mocked. He just received an eye roll from Angela. He peered into the window. "Well, I think I learned a valuable lesson: Always take down your Christmas decorations after New Year's, or you might get filleted by a hooker from God. Ha."

"I'm laughing on the inside." Sam said sarcastically.

Sam and Angela wandered around back, through a gate, and Dean followed; they found a wooden storm cellar.

"You know, Gloria said the guy was guilty to his deepest foundations." Angela muttered.

Dean looked at her. "You think she literally meant the foundation?"

~/~\~

The three opened the creaking door and went down the steps, shining their flashlights.

"Hmm." Dean said.

Sam noticed a scratch on a wall near the floor; he leaned over to get a closer look. "Hey, guys." He said.

"You got something?" Angela asked.

Sam dug at the wall and pulled something out.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's a fingernail." Sam replied.

Dean pulled three shovels from the wall and they began to dig.

~/~\~

Later, a deep pit had been completed to reveal a pile of skeletons.

"So much for the innocent churchgoing librarian." Angela muttered.

"Yeah, well, whatever spoke to Gloria about this knew what it was talking about, I'll give you that." Dean said.

~/~\~

Dean sat on the edge of the bed with a police radio in hand, listening. He looked painfully bored.

"We've got a minor TA, involving a motorcycle and a, uh van, this is at the corner of 28th and Pine, 28th and pine." A woman said on the police radio.

As Sam and Angela entered, Dean sighed and looked back at the 'Magic Fingers' controller.

"Did you two bring quarters?"

Angela frowned at the controller. "We're not enabling your sick habit." She said, tossing him a sandwich. "You're like one of those lab rats that pushes the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "I eat. And I got news."

"Us too." Sam replied.

"All right, you guys go first."

"Three students have disappeared off the college campus in the last year." Sam said. "All of them were last seen at the library."

"Where Carl Gully worked." Dean replied.

"Yep." Angela nodded.

"Sick bastard."

"So Gloria's angel- Sam started.

"Angel?" Dean asked.

"Okay. Whatever this thing is…" Sam muttered.

"Okay, well, whatever it is, it's struck again." Dean said.

"What?" Angela frowned.

"I was listening to the police radio before you two got here; there was this guy, uh, Zach Smith, some local drunk; he went up to a stranger's front door last night, stabbed him in the heart." Dean said.

"And then I'm guessing he went to the police and confessed?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Dean nodded. "Roma Downey made him do it." He said. He crossed the room and took a Post-it off the mirror. "Now, I, uh… I got the victim's address."

~/~\~

The trio climbed over the fence and into the yard and snuck in through the window. Sam and Angela sat at the computer while Dean searched the house.

"Find anything?" Sam and Angela asked.

Dean looked at them and just sighed. "Well, Frank liked his catalogue shopping, but that's about all I got."

"Not much here." Sam replied. "Except he's got this one locked file on his computer, I can't… hold on." He muttered. He pressed a few buttons and grinned in triumph.

Angela grinned up at him. "Not anymore." She replied. She looked back at the computer. "God."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Well, he's got all these emails." Angela muttered. "Dozens, to this lady named Jennifer." She added. "This lady who's 13 years old." She said after a beat.

"Oh, I don't want to hear this." Dean groaned.

"Looks like they met in a chat room." Sam said. "These emails are pretty personal. Look at that. Setting up a time and place to meet."

"They were supposed to meet today." Angela murmured.

"Huh." Dean said. "Well, I guess if you're gonna stab someone, good timing. I don't know, guys, this is weird, you know? I mean, sure some spirits are out for vengeance, but this one's almost like a do-gooder, you know? Like a,"

"Avenging angel?" Sam raised a brow. Dean turned away and Angela just looked at Sam. "Well, how else do you explain it, guys? Three guys, not connected to each other, all stabbed through the heart? At least two were world-class pervs, and I bet if you dug deep enough on the other guy-

Dean picked something up. "Hey."

"What?" Angela and Sam asked.

"You said Carl Gully was a churchgoer, right?"

"Yeah." They both nodded.

"What was the name of his church?" Dean asked.

"Uh. Our Lady of the Angels?" Sam replied.

"Of course that'd be the name." Dean mumbled. He held up the church flier. "Looks like Frank went to the same church."

~/~\~

The three walked through the sanctuary of the church, speaking to a friendly-looking priest, Father Reynolds.

"So you're interested in joining the parish?" the Father Reynolds asked.

"Yeah, well, you know, we just don't feel right unless we hit church every Sunday." Dean replied.

"Where'd you say you lived before?" Father Reynolds raised a brow.

"Uh," Sam started.

"Fremont, Texas." Angela smiled.

"Yeah." Sam said, and Dean nodded.

"Really?" the Father asked. "That's a nice town. St. Teresa's parish, you must know the priest there."

"Sure, yeah, no it's uh, Father O'Malley." Dean replied.

"Hmm, I know a Father Shaughnessy."

"Shaughnessy, exactly. What'd I say?" Dean said.

"You know, we're just happy to be here now, Father." Sam said.

"And we're happy to have you, we could use some young blood around here."

"Hey, listen, I gotta ask, no offense, but uh, the neighborhood?" Dean questioned.

"Well, it's gone to seed a little, there's no denying that, but that's why what the church does here is so important." The Father said. "Like I always say, you can expect a miracle, but in the meantime work your butt off."

"Huh. Yeah, we heard about the murders." Angela said.

"Yes. The victims were parishioners of mine, I'd known them for years."

"And the killers said that an angel made them do that?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Father Reynolds nodded. "Misguided souls, to think that God's messenger would appear and incite people to murder. It's tragic."

"So you don't believe in those angel yarns?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no, I absolutely believe. Kind of goes with the job description."

Sam nodded to a painting on the wall. "Father, that's Michael, right?"

"That's right." He nodded. "The archangel Michael, with the flaming sword. The fighter of demons, holy force against evil."

"So they're not really the Hallmark car version that everybody thinks?" Sam asked. "They're fierce, right? Vigilant?"

"Well, I like to think of them as more loving than wrathful; but yes, a lot of Scripture paints angels as God's warriors." The Father said. "An angel of the Lord appeared to them, the glory of the Lord shone down upon them, and they were terrified."

Sam and Angela nodded. Dean just looked confused. "Luke. 2:9." Sam and Angela said.

~/~\~

"Well, thank you for speaking with us, Father." Sam said.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. Hope to see you again."

Dean noticed a collection of tribute items at the bottom of the steps. "Hey, Father, what's, what is all that for?"

"Oh, that's for Father Gregory. He was a priest here."

"Was?" Dean asked.

"He passed away right on these steps. He's interred the church crypt."

"When did this happen?" Dean raised a brow.

"Two months ago. He was shot for his car keys."

"I'm sorry." Angela said.

"Yeah, me too. He was a good friend. I didn't even have time to administer his last rites. But like I said, it's a tough neighborhood. Ever since he died I've been praying my heart out."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For deliverance, from the violence and the bloodshed around here. We could use a little divine intervention, I suppose."

"Well, Padre, thanks." Dean said. "We'll see you again."

Father Reynolds went back inside, leaving the three to investigate the shrine.

Dean looked at Angela. "Hey Angie, how'd you know that bible verse that the Father recited?"

She shrugged, ignoring the nickname. "I've read some of the bible. Out of curiosity."

Dean nodded and looked at the shrine. "Well, it's all starting to make sense. Devoted priest dies a violent death? That's vengeful spirit material right there." Dean said. Sam shifted uncomfortably. "And he knew all the other stiffs, because they went to church here, in fact I'm willing to bet that because he was their priest, he knew things about them that nobody else knew."

"Then again, Father Reynolds started praying for God's help about two months ago, right?" Sam replied. "Right about the time all this started happening?"

"Aw, come on, man, what's your deal?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"Look, I'll admit I'm a bit of a skeptic, but since when are you all Mr. 700 Club? No, seriously. From the get-go you've been willing to buy this angel crap, man. I mean, what's next, are you going to start praying every day?"

"I do." Sam mumbled.

"What?" Dean muttered.

"I do pray every day. I have for a long time." Sam said.

Dean was startled. "The things you learn about a guy. Huh. Come on you two, let's go check out Father Gregory's grave."

~/~\~

The crypt was a maze of stone hallways, with numerous stone angel figurines. They wandered through slowly, Dean and Angela a little ahead of Sam. As Dean and Angela went into another room, Sam stopped to look back at one of the angels. He frowned at it, and then the entire room shook. A brilliant light appeared behind him and he turned, confusion washing away to a look of awe.

**A/N: Hello darlings! I liked writing this chapter/episode a lot for some reason. If you couldn't tell already, Angela and Dean are definitely bonding in a sibling-like way, and that bond will only grow stronger, and he'll get really protective of her like an older brother. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**And since it's holiday break I'll be editing a lot more and updating more, (like maybe everyday :) ). Also, I've started writing season 3, so I'll try to write a lot. :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review ;) Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	10. Houses of the Holy Part 2

Houses of the Holy Part 2

Dean and Angela hurried back into the room.

"Sam, come on, get the lead out." Dean said.

They saw Sam in a dead faint on the floor, and rushed over.

"Sam!" Angela exclaimed.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. "Sammy! Hey!"

Sam jerked awake, groaning.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Sam stared at the stone angel, stunned. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay." He nodded.

"Come on." Angela said. She helped Dean haul Sam to his feet, and guided him into the sanctuary, a hand on his arm, and Dean shut the door behind them.

"You say it, didn't you? Didn't you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sam nodded. "Dean, Angela, I saw an angel."

"You…" Dean muttered. Sam sat down as Dean pulled out a flask, unscrewed it, and handed it to Sam. "All right. Here." Dean said.

"I don't want a drink." Sam replied.

Dean shrugged, and took a swig. He looked at Angela. "Want some?" he asked.

She just shook her head, and then looked at Sam. "So. What makes you think you saw a, uh, angel?" she asked softly.

"It just, it appeared before me and I just, this feeling washed over me, you know?" he replied. "Like, like peace. Like grace."

"Okay, Ecstasy Boy, maybe we'll get you some glow sticks and a nice Dr. Seuss hat, huh?" Dean said.

"Dean, I'm serious." Sam said. He looked at Angela. "It spoke to me, it knew who I was."

She sighed, and sat next to Sam. "Sam, it's just a spirit." She whispered.

Dean nodded. "She's right. It's just a spirit, Sam." He agreed. "Okay? And it's not the first one to be able to read people's minds." He added. He sat down on another pew. "Okay, let me guess. You were personally chosen to smite some sinner, you've just got to wait for some divine bat signal, is that it?"

"Yeah, actually." Sam nodded.

"Great. I don't suppose you asked what this alleged bad guy did?" Dean asked.

"Actually, I did, guys." Sam said. "And the angel told me. He hasn't done anything. Yet. But he will."

Dean stood and started pacing. "Oh, this is, this is… I don't believe this."

"Guys, the angel hasn't been wrong yet!" Sam said. "Someone's going to do something awful, and I can stop it!"

"You know, you and Angie are supposed to be bad too, maybe, maybe I should just stop you two right now." Dean retorted.

Angela just sighed. "Sam, I just don't think it's an angel doing this…" she whispered.

"You know what, guys? I don't understand!" Sam replied. "Why can't you two even consider the possibility-

"What, that this is an angel?" Dean muttered.

"Yes!" Sam nodded. "Maybe we're hunting an angel here, and we should stop! Maybe this is God's will!"

"Okay, all right." Dean nodded. "You know what? I get it. You've got faith. That's, hey, good for you. I'm sure it makes things easier." He said, sitting again. "I'll tell you who else had faith like that, mom. She used to tell me when she tucked me in that angels were watching over us. In fact, that was the last thing she ever said to me."

"You never told me that." Sam whispered.

"Well, what's there to tell?" Dean asked. "She was wrong. There was nothing protecting her. There's no higher power, there's no God. I mean, there's just chaos, and violence, and random unpredictable evil that come out of nowhere and rips you to shreds." Dean said. "You want me to believe in this stuff? You want Angie to believe in this stuff? I think we're going to need to see some hard proof. You got any?" he added. "Well, I do. Angie does. Proof that we're dealing with a spirit." Dean muttered after a beat.

~/~\~

Father Gregory's tombstone was covered in creeping vines. The three knelt before it.

"That looks like- Sam started.

"It's wormwood." Dean nodded. "Plant associated with the dead; specifically the ones that are not at rest. I don't see it growing anywhere else, except over the murdered priest's marker. It's him, guys."

Angela nodded in agreement. "Has to be."

"Maybe." Sam muttered.

"Maybe?" Dean asked.

"Guys, I don't know what to think." Sam sighed.

"Okay." Dean said. "You want some more proof? Angie and I will give you more proof."

"How?" Sam frowned.

"We'll summon Gregory's spirit." Dean said.

"What? Here? In the church?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we just need a few odds and ends, and that séance ritual in Dad's journal." Dean nodded.

"Oh, a séance, great. Hope Whoopi's available." Sam muttered.

Dean deadpanned. "That's funny, actually." Dean said. "Seriously. If Father Gregory's spirit is around, a séance will bring him right to us. If it's him, then we'll put him to rest."

"But if it's an angel, it won't show." Sam nodded. "Nothing will happen."

"Exactly." Dean said. "That's one of the perks of the job, Sam: we don't have to operate on faith. We can know for sure."

Angela smiled softly. "Don't you wanna know for sure?"

~/~\~

The three left a small grocery story, Sam holding a paper sack and smiling. "Guys. I'll admit we've gone pretty ghetto with spell work before, but this takes the cake. I mean, a Spongebob placemat instead of an altar cloth?"

"We'll just put it Spongebob side down." Dean shrugged.

Angela and Sam laughed, but then he stopped in shock, causing Angela to stop. He stared at something across the street: a young man holding a bunch of flowers; a bright light glowed behind him.

"Dean, Angie, that's it." Sam breathed.

"What?" Angela frowned.

"That's the sign!" Sam said.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Right there, right behind that guy! That's him, guys. We have to stop him."

~/~\~

The young man crossed the street; Sam started to go after him, but Dean and Angela stopped him.

"Wait a minute." Dean said.

"What are you guys doing? Let me go." Sam replied.

"You're not going to go kill somebody because a ghost told you to, are you insane?" Dean asked.

"Guys, I'm not insane, I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to stop him."

"Define 'stop', huh?" Angela murmured. "I mean, what are you going to do?"

"Angela, please, he's going to hurt someone, you know it." Sam whispered.

Dean sighed. "All right, come on." He said.

The young man had gotten into a car and started it up, pulling away. Dean got in the driver's side of the Impala and started it; Sam tried to open the passenger's door while Angela stood aside, knowing what Dean was planning.

"Dean." Sam sighed. "Unlock my door." He said. He looked at Angela. "Tell him to unlock my door."

"You're not killing anyone, Sam." Dean replied. "I got this guy, you go do the séance with Angie."

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

Dean pulled away, following the young man at a short distance. The man stopped at a corner and got out with a bunch of flowers, handing them to a woman waiting on the corner. They got in the car and drove off again.

~/~\~

Kneeling before Gregory's grave, Sam and Angela had the spell material spread out: a circle of small white candles, a large black candle, the placemat Spongebob side down, and the journal. Angela lit the candles as Sam picked up the journal and started reading.

"Amate spiritus obscure te quaerimus, te oramus nobiscum colloquere aput nos circita." Sam recited. He sprinkled some herb on the black candle and it flared one, brightly.

Father Reynolds entered. "What are you two doing?" he demanded. "What is this?"

Angela frowned. "Uh, Father, please." She said. "We can explain. Um… actually, maybe we can't. Um. This is a, a séance."

"A séance?" he asked. "Young lady, you two are in the House of God."

"It's based on early Christian rites, if that helps any." Sam commented.

"Enough. You two are coming with me."

"Father, please, you, just wait a second!" Angela said.

Father Reynolds pulled the two to the exit, a familiar bright glow building behind them. They turned, Father Reynolds in awe, Angela expressionless, and Sam in disappointment.

"Oh my god!" the Father exclaimed. "Is that, is that an angel?"

"No, it's not." Sam mumbled. "It's just Father Gregory."

The bright glow dimmed and coalesced to reveal a young, handsome priest, father Gregory.

"Thomas?!" Father Reynolds exclaimed.

"I've come to answer your prayers." Father Gregory replied.

~/~\~

Dean continued to follow the supposedly evil young man.

~/~\~

Sam approached the Gregory-spirit cautiously, while Angela just stood back.

"Sam." Father Gregory said. "I thought I sent you on your path. You should hurry."

"Father, I'm sorry." Sam muttered. "But you're not an angel."

"Of course I am."

"No." Angela piped up. "You're a man. You're a spirit. And you need to rest."

"I was a man." Father Gregory said. "But now I'm an angel. I was on the steps of the church. And I felt that bullet pierce right through me. But there was no pain. And suddenly I could see… everything. Father Reynolds, I saw you, praying and crying here. I came to help you."

"Help me how?" Father Reynolds asked.

~/~\~

The supposedly evil young man turned down a dark alley and Dean temporarily lost sight of him. He slammed the steering wheel in frustration. "Damn it!" Dean cursed.

~/~\~

"Those murders, that was because of you?" Father Reynolds frowned.

"I received the Word of God. He spoke to me, told me to smite the wicked. I'm carrying out his will."

"You're driving innocent people to kill."

"Those innocent people are being offered redemption. Some people need redemption. Don't they Sam?" Father Gregory replied.

"How can you call this redemption?" Father Reynolds asked.

"You can't understand it now. But the rules of man and the rules of God are two very different things."

"Those people. They're locked up." Sam said.

"No, they're happy." Father Gregory said. "They've found peace, beaten their demons. And I've given them the keys to heaven."

"No. No, this is vengeance, it's wrong." Father Reynolds said. "Thomas, this goes against everything you believe. You're lost, misguided."

"Father. No, I'm not misguided."

"You are not an angel, Thomas." Father Reynolds replied. "Men cannot be angels."

"But… but I don't understand. You prayed for me to come."

"I prayed for God's help. Not this. What you're doing is not God's will. 'Thou shalt not kill'. That's the word of God."

~/~\~

The supposedly evil young man stopped the car; the young woman holding the flowers looked confused and smiled nervously.

"How come we stopped?" she asked.

The young man smiled back more nervously, his eye twitching. He leaned over and kissed her suddenly. She fended him off with a laugh.

"Um, weren't we going to the movies? We should go, or we're going to be late." She said.

The man hit her, hard, across the face. She yelped in shock. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's just, I've never done this before."

She tried to get out of the car, but he's locked the door and she scrabbled uselessly at the handle.

"I said I was sorry!" he yelled.

"Please!" She exclaimed. He pulled out a knife. "What?" she breathed.

He lunged at her with the knife and she tried to fight him off. They struggled for a few seconds.

"No. Stop it!" the man said.

The window shattered behind his head; Dean reached in, punched him, and slammed his face into the steering wheel. Dean unlocked the doors and the woman got out; he tumbled over the hood to reach her, grabbing her shoulders frantically.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?!" Dean asked.

The woman started crying. "Thank god!"

Behind them, the man stood and started the car, driving off.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you have a cell phone?"

She nodded, still sobbing.

"Call 911!" Dean said. He ran off and got in his car to chase after the man again.

~/~\~

Father Gregory stared, bewildered, at his own headstone. He turned to face Reynolds, Angela, and Sam.

"Let us help you." Angela whispered.

"No."

"It's time to rest, Thomas, to be at peace. Please, let me give you Last Rites."

Father Gregory nodded in resignation; Father Reynolds lifted his hands in prayer. "Oh Holy Host, I call upon thee as a servant of Christ to sanctify our action this day, in fulfillment of the will of God."

Reynolds gasped as Gregory flickered like a distorted image.

"Father Reynolds?" Gregory asked.

"Rest."

Gregory kneeled; Reynolds held a hand over Gregory's forehead.

"I call upon the archangel Gabriel, Master of the Air, to make open the way, let the fire of the Holy Spirit now descend; that this being might be awakened to the world beyond."

Father Gregory did the bright holy glow again, then vanished. Reynolds lowered his hand in awe.

~/~\~

Chasing the man at a more frantic rate now, Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly. They cut across lanes, over grass, and generally caused mayhem; at a cross-street, a small pickup truck carrying long metal pipes screeched to a halt in front of the man's car. A pipe spun off the truck bed, bouncing once more on the ground and plowing straight through his windshield. It impaled him right through the chest. Dean stopped the car in shock and got out.

"Holy…" Dean muttered.

~/~\~

"How was your day?" Dean asked.

"You two were right." Sam replied. "It wasn't an angel, it was Gregory."

Dean pulled the flask from his inner pocket, took a drink, then, considering, offered it to Sam. Sam took it.

"I don't know, guys, I just…" he said on the bed next to Angela. "I wanted to believe, so badly. It's so damn hard to do this, what we do. Just the three of us, you know. There's so much evil out there in the world, guys, I feel like I could drown in it. And when I think about my destiny," he murmured. He looked at Angela. "Your destiny… when I think about how we both could end up."

Dean sat on the bed next to Sam. "Yeah, well, don't worry about that. All right? I'm watching out for you. The both of you."

"Yeah, I know you are." Sam muttered. "But you're just one person, Dean. And I needed to think that there was something else watching too, you know? Some higher power. Some greater good. And that maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Dean asked.

"Maybe we could be saved." Angela whispered.

Sam nodded and laughed nervously. "Yeah, but uh, you know, that just clouded my judgment, and you two were right. I mean, we've gotta go with what we know, with what we can see, with what's right there in front of our own two eyes."

"Yeah, well, it's funny you say that." Dean muttered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Gregory's spirit gave you some pretty good information. That guy in the car was bad news. I barely got there in time."

"What happened?" Angela and Sam asked.

"He's dead."

"Did… you?" Sam asked.

"No. But I'll tell you one thing. If… the way he died, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes I never would have believed it. I mean, I don't know what to call it."

"What? Dean, what did you see?" Sam asked.

"Maybe… God's will."

**A/N: This episode was always kinda sad to me... I felt a little sad writing it too. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't really have much to say on it...**

**Don't forget to drop a review ;) Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	11. Born Under a Bad Sign Part 1

Born Under a Bad Sign Part 1

Dean was on his cell phone, leaning against his car, Angela stood across from him. Both were fidgeting, clearly upset.

"Ellen, it's me again." Dean said. "Any chance you've heard from him?" he asked. There was a pause. "I swear, it's like looking for my dad all over again." He added. "Angela and I are losing our minds here." He said. "No, we've called him a thousand times, there's nothing but voicemail. We don't know where he went, or why. Sam's just gone." He added after another pause. His cell phone beeped. "Hang on."

The phone showed another incoming call from Sam. He answered it.

"Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" Dean asked. There was a pause. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you? All right, don't move, Angie and I are on our way."

~/~\~

Sam hung up the phone slowly, looking numb. His knuckles were bloody.

Dean and Angela drove to reach Sam, passing a sign that read TWIN LAKES; they arrived at the hotel, parked, and got out.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela walked frantically down a narrow hallway, checking door numbers until they reached room 109.

Dean knocked. "Sam, it's us. Sam!" he said.

Angela tried the door, it was open. Inside, Sam hadn't moved, still sitting numbly on one bed. "Sam?" She asked softly. "Hey."

"Hey, Angela. Hey Dean." He muttered.

They both knelt beside him. "Are you bleeding?" Dean asked.

"I tried to wash it off." Sam said.

Dean saw Sam's shirt covered in blood; he groped at it, searching for a wound. "Oh my god."

"I don't think it's my blood." Sam muttered.

"Whose is it?" Angela asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Sam, what the hell happened?" Dean frowned.

Sam finally looked up at them. "Guys. I don't remember anything."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela returned to the room, and Angela was carrying a grocery bag. Sam had changed clothes and looked a little less out of it.

"What'd you guys find out?" Sam asked.

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora." Angela answered.

"Of course, I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan." Dean muttered.

"Dean." Sam and Angela said seriously.

"Your room's been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual." Dean said.

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. That's what we mean." Angela said.

"Then how the hell did I get here, guys? What happened to me?" Sam frowned.

"We don't know." Dean shrugged. "But you're, you're okay, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with."

"Oh really? Cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse?"

"Sam…" Angela murmured.

He just ignored her. "What if this what Dad warned you about?" he asked Dean.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man, let's not jump the gun here." Dean said. "We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like, like any other job." He added.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Angela asked.

Sam sat down. "Just us three, just in that motel room in West Texas, going out to grab some burgers, and…"

"West Texas?" Dean asked. "That was, that was over a week ago."

"That's it." Sam shrugged.

Dean and Angela looked stunned.

"Next thing I knew I was sitting here." Sam whispered. "Bloody. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month."

"Okay." Dean nodded. "Retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back, so," Dean said, pulling back the curtain, and finding a bloody fingerprint on the window. "Hey."

~/~\~

The three walked outside the motel. It was daylight, but raining.

"Recognize anything?" Angela asked.

"Not really." Sam mumbled. They went towards a parking garage out back. "Wait."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I think I was here."

"You remember?"

"Not really, it just feels familiar, you know?" Sam replied. Dean shrugged and went to the nearest garage. Sam looked over to the second and pointed. "Try that one. Yeah."

Dean tugged on the padlock. "Okay."

"Wait." Sam said. He dug in his pocket, frowning. He pulled out a key, and gave Dean and Angela a significant look.

Dean opened the padlock with the key, raising his eyebrows at Sam. He pulled the garage door open to reveal a filthy, beat-up VW Beetle. "Oh, please tell me you didn't steal this."

Sam fidgeted. They went into the garage and opened both doors to the car, Sam and Angela on the driver's side. He touched the wheel, and showed Angela his stained finger.

"More blood." He mumbled.

Dean pointed. "Guys. Back seat."

Angela reached down, picking up a blood-stained knife that stuck to the floor of the backseat.

Sam just stared at it. "You think I used this one someone?"

Dean paused. "We're not thinking anything."

Sam looked around, took the knife from Angela, and rubbed the handle off on the inside of his jacket. Dean picked up a pack of cigarettes.

"Okay now, this is disturbing." Dean said. "Come on, man, this couldn't have been you. Had to have been someone else, someone who," he added, sniffing the pack. "Smokes menthols."

"Here. Gas receipt. Few towns over." Angela said.

~/~\~

The three pulled up in front of a small gas station.

"All right. Receipt's good for ten gallons at pump number two. You getting any, uh, any goose bumps yet?" Dean asked. "God, this looks familiar, déjà vu vibes?"

Sam shook his head quietly.

"Maybe someone inside will remember you." Angela said. "Come on."

They went into the convenience store; the clerk looked up in shock, then anger.

"You." He glared. "Outta here, now, I'm calling the cops."

"You talking to him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm talking to him." The clerk nodded. "Jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, starts chugging it."

"This guy? You're drinking malt liquor?" Dean asked.

"Not after he whipped the friggin' bottle at my head." The clerk replied.

"This guy?"

"What, am I speaking Urdu?"

"Look, I'm really sorry if I did anything." Sam said sincerely.

"Tell your story walkin', pal." The clerk said. "Po-po will be here in five."

"Wait, wait, put the phone down." Dean replied. "Sam, go wait in the car. Angela, go with him."

She nodded. "Alright."

"But Dean," Sam started.

"Go wait in the car!" he replied. Sam sighed and left with Angela. Dean turned back to the clerk. "Okay, look, man. I just want to talk to you, that's it. Okay?"

The clerk hung up.

"Now, when he took off yesterday, where did he go?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Cause I'm asking you." Dean said. "Now please, you'd be doing me a huge favor."

"Oh, do you a favor?" the clerk asked. "Well, that is what I live for. You know, your buddy didn't pay for the booze. Okay? Or the smokes, which he also illegally lit up."

"You saw him smoking?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah. Guy's a chimney."

Dean cleared his throat and pulled his wallet out, placing some bills on the desk. "This, uh, ought to cover it."

"Hmm." The clerk nodded. "It's, uh, it's coming back to me now. He took two packs."

Dean pulled out more money. "Of course he did."

"He went north." The clerk said. "Route 71, straight out of town."

Dean nodded, and grabbed two candy bars, leaving with a smirk.

~/~\~

Dean was driving down a dark road, Sam was staring out the window, and Angela sat silently in the backseat.

"What's going on with you, Sam? Hm?" Dean asked. "Cause smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean, that sounds more like me than you."

"Dean, wait, right here." Sam muttered. "Turn down that road."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I don't know how I know, I just do." Sam shrugged.

Dean turned down a back road and onto a private property. It was a large house with plenty of emergency lighting and security cameras.

"Whoever lives here, I'd say they don't like surprises." Sam said.

"Should we knock?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam nodded.

Dean knocked on the front door while Sam and Angela poked around the corner.

"Hey Dean." Sam and Angela called.

Sam waved his flashlight at a window; it was broken, the ledge covered in shattered glass.

"I'm surprised the cops didn't show." Dean muttered. "Place like this you'd think it'd have an alarm."

Sam found a disabled alarm on the wall. "Yeah, you would." He mumbled.

~/~\~

They went into the house; the floor was covered in broken glass and scattered items. In a back room, the came across a body on the floor.

"Get the lights." Dean said.

Sam turned on the lights as Dean knelt behind the body. He placed a hand on it and turned it over; it was a middle-aged man with a deeply cut throat; he was dead, his eyes staring. Dean put a hand over his own mouth, Angela just went wide eyed, and Sam looked horrified.

"Dean, Angela, I did this." Sam muttered.

"We don't know that." Angela replied.

"What else do you need?" Sam sighed. "I mean, how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood,"

"I don't know, man, why don't you tell me?" Dean asked. "Look, even if you did do this I'm sure you had a good reason; you know, self-defense, uh, he was, he was a bad son of a bitch, something."

Angela patted down the body. "He doesn't have any ID."

Sam looked at her. "I need your lock pick."

"What?" she frowned.

"I need your lock pick." He repeated. Sam took the lock pick and opened a double door closet in the room. Inside the room, one wall was covered in firearms, the others in charts and clippings.

"Either this guy's a Unabomber," Dean started.

"Or a hunter." Sam muttered. "Guys, I think I killed a hunter."

Dean saw a security camera near the ceiling. "Let's find out."

~/~\~

Later, Sam was sitting in front of the desktop computer, Angela stood next to him, and Dean stood behind them. He cued up the security tape.

"Here we go." Dean said.

On the tape, Sam was fighting the same man who lied dead on the floor behind them. The fight moved off camera and Sam dragged the man back into the frame; he kneeled, the man pulled up against his legs, and slit his throat. Sam and Angela stared in shock as Dean pulled back from the screen and stood straight.

~/~\~

Sam was sitting at the computer desk, staring at a page in his hand and Angela stood next to him. Dean bustled around behind them, cleaning up.

"How do you erase this? Huh?" Dean asked. "Guys, come on, I need your help."

"I killed him, guys." Sam whispered. "I just broke in and killed him."

"Listen to me." Dean replied. "Whoever this guy is, he's a hunter. Which means that other hunters are going to come looking for his killer, which means we've got to cover our tracks, okay?"

Angela took the pages from Sam. "His name was Steve Wandell." She said. "This is a letter from his daughter."

Dean looked at the letter, then made a decision. He grabbed the CPU, lifted it above his head, and smashed it to the floor, stomping it with his boot for good measure.

"Wipe your prints, then we go." Dean looked at them both.

~/~\~

The three proceeded into the motel room.

"All right, we get a couple of hours sleep and then we put this place in our review mirror." Dean said. "Look, I know this is bad, okay? You've gotta snap out of it. Sam, say something!"

Sam looked at Angela and Dean. "Just get some sleep and leave in the morning?" he asked. "Murder, guys. That's what I did."

"Maybe." Angela said.

Sam just scoffed.

"Okay? Hey, we don't know… shape shifter!" Dean suggested.

"Oh, come on. You know it wasn't, you saw the tape." Sam replied. "There was no eye flare, no distortion."

"Yeah, but it wasn't you!" Dean retorted. "All right? I mean, yeah, it might have been you, but it wasn't you."

"Well, I think it was." Sam muttered. He sat on the bed. "I think maybe more than you know."

"What the hell does that mean?" Angela asked, sitting next to him.

"For the last few weeks I've been having… I've been having these feelings."

"What feelings?" Dean asked.

"Rage. Hate." Sam muttered. "And I can't stop it. It just gets worse. Day by day it gets worse."

"You never told us this." Angela said.

"I didn't want to scare you guys."

"Well, bag-up job on that." Dean muttered.

"Guys, the yellow-eyed demon, you know he has plans for me." Sam muttered.

"Us. He has plans for us." Angela corrected.

Sam sighed and looked at her. "Fine. Us." He replied. "And we all know that he's turned other children into killers before, too."

"No one can control you but you. Same goes for you Angela." Dean said.

"It sure doesn't seem like that, Dean, at least for mw. It feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm, I'm just becoming…"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Who I'm meant to be." He sighed. "I mean, you said it once yourself, Dean. I gotta face up to who I am."

"I didn't mean this!" Dean replied.

"But it's still true. You know that. Dad knew that too, that's why he told you, if it ever came to this…" Sam muttered.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean whispered.

"Dean, you promised him. You promised me." Sam replied.

"He also promised me." Angela said. "Cause I'm in the same boat as you Sam." She added.

Sam just frowned. "He what?"

"No. Listen to me. Both of you." Dean said before Angela could explain. "We're going to figure this out. Okay? I mean, there's got to be a way, right?"

"Yeah, there is." Sam said. Sam took his handgun from his duffel, and shoved it at Dean. "I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you or Angela." He murmured. "And Angela, you're not gonna turn…" he added.

"You don't know that." She retorted.

"You won't. Neither of you will hurt anyone. Whatever this is, you can fight it."

Sam was tearing up. "No. I can't. Not forever. Here, you gotta do it. Just take care of Angie." He mumbled.

The three of them stared at each other for a long moment; then Sam grabbed Dean's right hand and placed the gun in it. Dean didn't move, he just stared in shock.

"You know, I've tried hard to keep you safe. Angela too." Dean muttered.

Sam nodded. "I know."

"I can't. I'd rather die." Dean said. He dropped the gun and shouldered past Sam.

"No. You'll live." Sam muttered. He picked up the gun as Dean turned to face him. "You'll live to regret this." He added. He pistol-whipped Dean, who fell to the floor unconscious.

Angela went wide eyed. "Sam!" she yelled.

He turned to her, and did the same. He then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have officially made a schedule. I'll post a chapter every night at around 10:00 PM, so yaay! :D I hope y'all really liked this chapter, some parts were kind of difficult to write. I'm really excited for the next chapter though. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy! I'll do a lot more editing writing tomorrow, but currently I'm at Hershey Park. :)**

**Don't forget to drop a review ;) And happy holidays! Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	12. Born Under a Bad Sign Part 2

Born Under a Bad Sign Part 2

An insistent knocking began during the blackout. Dean woke up to realize that he was on the floor of the motel room; the motel manager, who had been knocking, opened the door.

"Hey. It's past your checkout."

Dean got up, very groggy. "What?"

"It's past checkout, and I've got a couple here needs your room." The manager said.

Dean saw an embarrassed businessman with a hooker. "Yeah, I'll bet they do." Dean mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty." The manager answered.

"The guy and woman who were with me, have you seen them?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he left with her slung over his shoulder knocked out before dawn in your car, and you should have gone with them, because now I'm gonna have to charge you extra."

"Oh, son of a…" Dean muttered.

"It's just policy sir."

"I need to use your computer." Dean said.

"Now, why would I let you use my computer?"

~/~\~

The manager was counting a stack of cash, as Dean talked on the phone behind him, in front of a desktop computer.

"Hi, uh, so sorry to bother you, but uh, my son and his girlfriend snuck out of the house last night and, uh, went to a Justin Timberlake concert." Dean said. "What?" he asked after a pause. "Yeah. No. Justin is quite the triple threat. Uh, anyway, they're not back yet, and, and I'm just, I'm starting to worry." He said. "Right. Yeah, kids will be kids. But see, Sammy and Angie are both diabetics, and uh, if they don't get their insulin, I just, I have to find them. Please, I'm begging you. Yeah, no, no, no, I'm on the web site right now, I just need to activate the GDS in his phone." He added. He entered the password. "Yeah, right there. Duluth, Minnesota. Yeah, that is a long way to go for a concert. I appreciate your help."

~/~\~

Jo was scrubbing the bar, and was saying goodnight to some customers. "Goodnight, thank you."

Sam entered, along with Angela who was awake and sort of confused. Sam cleared his throat.

"Sorry, we're closing up." Jo replied, her back to them.

"How about just two for the road?" Sam asked.

Jo turned to face them. "Well, you're about the last two I'd expect to see." She smiled. She looked at Angela. "You must be Angela, my mom's told me about you. I'm Jo."

She smiled softly. "Nice to meet you." Angela said.

Sam grinned. "Well, I guess we're full of surprises." Sam said. "So can we get a beer?"

"Sure." Jo nodded. "Two beers." She said. She brought out two bottles and set them down on the bar firmly, then continued cleaning. "So how'd you find me?"

"Well, uh, it's kind of what we do, you know?" Sam replied.

"Speaking of 'we', where's Dean?" she asked.

"Couldn't make it." Sam shrugged.

Angela just frowned. This whole thing stunk something fierce.

"So what are you two doing here?" Jo asked. She looked at Angela. "The Winchesters and I didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"Right." Sam nodded. "Um, well, that's why we're here. I kind of, I wanted to see if we could square things, you know? And I wanted you to meet Angie of course."

"I have told you not to call me that multiple times." Angela smiled slightly. Jo just laughed.

As Sam took off his jacket, both of the girls noticed a circular burn mark with a short line through it on Sam's forearm.

"What's that?" Angela frowned.

"That looks like it hurts." Jo added.

Sam waved it off. "No. No, just, just had a run-in with a hot stove." He said. Angela just frowned again.

"So you were saying something about squaring things?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. Um. Look, I know how you feel about my dad." Sam started. "And I can't say I blame you. He was obsessed. Consumed with hunting; and he didn't care who got caught in the cross-fire. And I guess that included your dad. But that was my father, that's not me."

"What about Dean?" Jo asked.

"Well, Dean's more like my father than I am, but…" he said. "Boy." Sam whispered. "You're really carrying a torch for him, aren't you?"

Jo scoffed uncomfortably.

"I'll take that as a yes." He replied. "It's too bad. Cause see, Dean, he likes you, sure, but not in the way you'd want. I mean, maybe as kind of a… a little sister, you know? But romance, that's just out of the question, he," he laughed. "He kind of thinks you're a schoolgirl, you know?" he asked. He paused. "I'm not trying to hurt you Jo, I, I'm telling you because I care."

"Well, that's real kind of you, Sam." She replied.

"I mean it." He whispered. He placed a hand over hers on the bar, possessively. "I care about you a lot."

Angela frowned. This didn't seem like Sam… She didn't like the way he was talking to Jo, not out of jealousy, but out of…concern. All she knew is that this was all really weird…

"Sam, what's going on?" Jo asked.

"I can be more to you, Jo." Sam murmured.

Jo frowned. "Well, uh, I think Angela might be more your type." She teased lightly. She swallowed thickly. "Maybe you should leave."

Angela nodded. "I second that, come on Sam."

"Okay." He shrugged. He shoved her hand away and stood to leave; Jo turned to face the bar, leaning on it heavily. Suddenly Sam reappeared, grabbing her from behind and started to manhandle her.

"Sam, get off me!" Jo yelled. "Sam, get off me! Sam!"

Angela glared. "Sam!" she yelled, trying to pry him off of her. He just turned and grabbed her, slamming her forehead into the bar, knocking her out.

Jo went wide eyed, and closed her right hand on a beer bottle, but before she could hit him with it he grabbed her wrist and slammed it onto the bar, shattering the bottle.

"Jo, Jo, Jo." He whispered. He shoved her around until she faced the bar and pinned her there, left hand over her wrist, right hand stroking her hair.

"Sam, no, no!" she cried. "Please! Please!"

He slammed her forehead into the bar; she was knocked out, and he lifted her carefully to lie on the bar, stroking her hair in a disturbingly gentle manner.

"It didn't have to be this way." He whispered. "Or maybe it did."

~/~\~

A clunky record player switched on and started playing The Doors 'Crystal Ship'. Nearby, Sam was tying up Angela and Jo in a sitting position to a wide wooden post. They both slowly woke up.

"What the hell?" Angela mumbled groggily.

"What the hell is going on?" Jo asked. "What the hell are you doing?" she turned her head, trying to get a look at Sam, who was almost done tying them up.

"So what exactly did your mom tell you about how your dad died?" Sam asked.

Angela glared at him. "Don't listen Jo. He's not Sam."

He smirked at her. "Don't be so sure about that Angie." He replied. He turned his attention back to Jo. "Answer the question."

Jo said nothing; Sam sighed heavily and went around to the other side to sit in front of her. He leaned in, his expression shifting to one of open concern. He pulled out a large knife and stroked her face with it.

"Come on. It's me." He whispered. "You can tell me anything, you know that. Answer. The question."

"Fine." Jo muttered.

"Fine." Sam repeated.

"Our dads were in California: Devil's Gate Reservoir. They were setting a trap for some kind of Hell spawn. John was hiding, waiting, and my dad was bait." Jo replied.

Sam just laughed. "That's just like John. Oh, I'll bet he dangled Bill like meat on hook." He replied. "Then what?" he asked. He got up and went to stand behind her, and in front of Angela.

"The thing showed up. John got too eager, jumped out too soon, got my dad exposed out in the open. The thing turned around and killed him."

Sam leaned in. "Hmm. Not quite." He replied, looking at Jo.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't listen to him Jo." Angela said. She just received a glare from Sam.

"What?" he turned back to Jo. "Oh. See, it hurt him." He shrugged. "It didn't kill him. You really don't know the truth, do you? I'll bet your mom doesn't know either." He added. He sat facing her again, leaning in close.

"Know what?" Jo asked.

"You see, Bill was all clawed up. Holding his insides in his hands. He was gurgling and praying to see you and Ellen one more time." He whispered. "So my dad… killed him. Put him out of his misery like a sick dog."

"You're lying." Jo replied.

"I'm not, it's true." Sam said. "My daddy shot your daddy in the head." He said in a quiet singsong.

"How could you know that?" Jo asked.

"I hear things." He shrugged. He stood and stabbed the knife into the pillar, just above head level.

"Why are you doing this to me? To Angela?" Jo whispered.

"Like Daddy like daughter. You're bait. Open up." He replied. He shoved a knotted rag in her mouth and tied it around her neck. "That's a girl. As for Angie, I just like having her around." He smirked.

The door burst open and Dean entered, gun out. "Sam!" he yelled.

Sam grabbed the knife from the pillar, his calm expression shifting to one of desperate panic, and placed the knife at Jo's throat. "I begged you to stop me, Dean."

"Put the knife down, dammit." Dean replied.

"I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right?! Dean. Kill me, or I'm going to kill them." Sam said. "Please. You'd be doing me a favor! Shoot me." He added, his arms spread. "Shoot me!"

"No, Sammy, come on." Dean said. He turned away and lowered the gun.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dean?" Sam asked. "Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo and Angie die?"

Dean turned suddenly, slinging water from a flask at Sam; the water hissed and steamed as it struck him.

"That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

Sam raised his head, his eyes black. Dean flung more holy water at him; Sam growled, turned and ran, bursting through a window and fleeing. Dean took the knife and cut Jo and Angela free; Jo pulled the gag out of her mouth as Dean and Angela ran towards the shattered window.

"He was possessed?!" Jo asked.

Dean turned and stared at her for a moment, and Angela just gave a sad nod before leaping through the window.

"Dean! Angela!" Jo yelled.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela stalked Possessed-Sam through a dim, crowded warehouse, all three of them had a handgun. During the following the two never saw Sam directly, instead they hid stealthily behind piles of boxes and shouted at Sam.

"So who are you?" Angela asked.

"I got lots of names."

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared, haven't you?" Dean asked.

"You should have seen your faces when you thought he murdered that guy. Pathetic." Sam replied.

"Why didn't you kill us? You had dozens of chances." Angela said.

"No, that would have been too easy." He replied. "Where's the fun in that? See, this was a test. Wanted to see if I could push you two far enough to waste Sam. Should have known you two wouldn't have the sac. Anyway. Fun's over now."

"Well, I hope you got your kicks." Dean said. "Because you're gonna pay hell for this, Angela and I will make sure of that."

"How? You can't hurt me. Not without hurting Sammy. See, I think you two are gonna die. You and every other hunter I can find. One look at Sam's dewy, sensitive eyes? They'll let me right in their door."

He led Dean and Angela outside, to an open air dock. Once they were out in the open, looking around, Sam stepped out, took aim, and shot both Dean and Angela. He shot Dean in the shoulder, and Angela in the foot. Angela and Dean both fell into the water with a splash…

"Dean!" she yelled as she fell.

Sam stalked to the edge and peered over to where Dean and Angela fell; he smiled.

~/~\~

Jo was walking quickly through the docks, a flashlight in one hand and her cell phone in the other; she was calling Dean, and his voicemail picked up.

"This is Dean. Leave a message." His voice said.

Jo hung up the phone with a sigh and continued searching. Moments later she called again, and this time she heard Dean's ringtone coming from below her, by the water. She ran down to where both Angela and Dean were lying unconscious at the bottom of a ramp.

"Dean! Dean!" she yelled. "Angela!"

Dean woke up with a groan. "Take it easy." He mumbled, shuddering in pain. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know, I've been looking for you two." She replied. "Come on, get up and let's get Angela to safety.

She helped him stand, and she picked up Angela as Dean leaned heavily on Jo. He clutched his shoulder as they walked to the bar.

~/~\~

Dean was seated at the table, and Angela was lying on top of the bar, unconscious and patched up. Dean gripped the table edge with his right hand as Jo dug the bullet out of his left shoulder. He groaned loudly.

"Don't be a baby!" Jo said.

"God!" Dean replied.

"Almost. All right, got it. Got it." She said. She dropped the bloodstained bullet into a glass of clear alcohol. Dean took a few healthy swigs from a bottle of whiskey.

"God, you're a butcher." Dean said.

"You're welcome." Jo replied sarcastically.

"All right, are we done?" Dean asked.

"Would you give me two minutes to patch you up? You can't help Sam if you're bleeding to death." Jo replied. She continued layering gauze and tape over the wound. "So, how did you know? That he was possessed?"

"Uh, I didn't, I just knew that it couldn't have been him." He replied. He looked at Angela. "She had a feeling it wasn't him either…"

"Hey, Dean." Jo said.

"Yeah?"

"I know demons lie, but do they ever tell the truth too?"

"Uh, um, yeah, sometimes, I guess." He nodded. "Especially if they know it'll mess with your head. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. So do you have any idea where he's headed to next?"

"Well, so far he's been going after the nearest hunter, so… closest one I know lives in South Dakota."

"Okay good, I'm done. Let's get Angela and go."

"Yeah. You're not coming."

"The hell I'm not. I'm part of this now." Jo retorted.

"I can't say it more plain than this. You try to follow me and I'll tie you right back to that post and leave you here." He said. "This is my fight, and even Angie's fight. I'm not getting your blood on my hands. That's just how it's gonna be." He shrugged. He went to the bar and picked Angela up carefully.

"Wait." Jo said. He turned back and she shoved a prescription pill bottle into his coat pocket. "Here. Take these, they'll help you and Angela with the pain when she wakes up."

"Thanks. I'll call you later, okay?" he replied. He handed her a slip of paper. "And here's Angie's number if you need it."

She pocketed it and sighed. "No you won't." she muttered after Dean had left.

~/~\~

It was raining as Dean drove down a dark stretch of road, Angela in the passenger's seat. He dialed a number into his cell.

Elsewhere, a phone rang several times, until Sam cut the phone line that ran outside the house.

Dean looked at the phone and sighed. "Dammit."

Suddenly, Angela started to stir. "Dean?" she groaned, blinking.

He smiled slightly. "Hey there kiddo, glad to see you awake again."

She gave a weak smile in return.

~/~\~

Sam walked slowly up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. It opened reveal Bobby, grinning. "Sam!"

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said.

"It's been a while." Bobby replied. Sam just grinned sheepishly. "Well, come on in."

Sam entered slowly, glancing at the ceiling, and Bobby shut the door behind him. They walked together into Bobby's study, which was dimly lit and covered wall to wall with stacks of books and papers.

"So what brings you?" Bobby asked.

"Working a job nearby, and thought I'd stop in and say hey."

"Well, where's Dean? And that girl he told me about? Angela was her name?"

Sam laughed. "He's probably holed up somewhere with a girl and a twelve pack. Angela's probably at a local library or something."

Bobby went into the back room; Sam left alone, his eyes on the ceiling again. "Oh yeah? She pretty?" he asked. "And what about that Angie girl, do you like her?"

His eyes clouded over black for a moment. "You ask me, he's in way over his head." Sam shrugged. "And sure, she's nice and everything. She's definitely a pistol."

Bobby returned with a beer in each hand, and he handed one to Sam. "Well, it's good to see you." He said. He raised his bottle. "To John."

"To Dad." Sam nodded.

They toasted and dipped the beer, Sam turning to look up at the ceiling again. As he swallowed the alcohol he choked suddenly, falling to his hands and knees and hiss-coughing painfully. Bobby sipped his drink, unconcerned.

"What'd you do?!" Sam glared.

"A little holy water in the beer." Bobby shrugged. "Sam never would have noticed. But then, you're not Sam are you. Don't try to con a con man." He said. He slammed his fist into Sam's face, knocking him out.

~/~\~

Later, Sam-demon was tied to a chair, before a fire and under the devil's trap. Dean smacked him in the face to wake him.

"Hey." Dean said.

Sam looked up and saw the painted devil's trap. "Dean and Angela. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you two, isn't it? Like two cockroaches."

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?" Angela glared.

"Oh, careful, now Angie. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging." Sam smirked.

She kept glaring. "Don't call me Angie." She muttered. "And don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt Sam much." She said, turning to pick up a bucket. "You, on the other hand," she added. She tossed a bucketful of holy water on Sam-demon, who sizzled and screamed.

"Feel like talking now?" Dean asked.

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue."

"No, you won't be in him long enough. Bobby." Dean said.

"Exorci samus te, omnes in mundus spiritus omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursion…" Bobby recited in Latin.

"See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up?" Dean started talking over Bobby. "You're not getting Sam. Or Angie. You understand me? Because I'm gonna kill every one of you first."

Sam-demon struggled painfully, then threw his head back and cackled. Bobby cut off in surprise.

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan?" he asked. "I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan."

"Humiliares sub potente magnu dei…" Bobby started again.

"Oops." Sam smirked. "Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks." He added. He lowered his head and began growling in Latin. "Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram domine…"

The fire behind him flared and the room shook as he continued.

"This isn't going like we pictured! What's going on Bobby?" Dean yelled.

Bobby saw the burn mark on Sam's forearm. "It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside of Sam's body!"

"What the hell do we do?" Angela asked.

"I don't know!" Bobby replied.

Sam threw his head back and screamed; the shaking walls and ceilings began to crack, breaking the protective circle. Sam-demon's eyes were black as he lowered his head. "There. That's better."

He jerked his head left; Bobby went flying. He jerked his head right; Dean and Angela went flying, landing heavily against the far wall. The holy water flask fell from Dean's hand. Sam ripped free of the restraints and stalked over to Dean and Angela.

"You know when people want describe the worst possible thing? They say it's like hell." Sam said.

He knelt in front of Dean and Angela, fisting his left hand in Dean's shirt and clocking him hard with a right jab. Dean grabbed onto Sam's shirt with his right hand.

"You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um," he muttered, hitting Dean again. "Well, it's like hell. Even for demons." He hit Dean a third time. "It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear;" he hit him a fourth time, then grabbed Dean's head, holding it steady. "And you sent me back there."

Dean sneered. "Meg."

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam." He replied, hitting him one last time. He dug his right thumb into Dean's bullet wound. "By the way. I saw your dad there, he says 'howdy'." He dug in further; Dean tried to pull Sam's hand away, groaning in pain. "All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you, nice and slow." He whispered. He smirked. "Now I can torture his little girlfriend too. Like pulling the wings off of insects."

He shoved Dean's grasping hand away. "But whatever I do to you, or Angie, it's nothing compared to what you'll do to yourself, id it? I can see it in your eyes Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your dad, and deep down you know that you can't save your brother and Angela. They'd have been better off without you."

Sam reared back to hit Dean again; and suddenly Angela managed to shove him towards Bobby, who pressed a hot poker into the mark on Sam's arm; he screamed in pain, then again as the demon smoke billowed out of him and up the chimney. Sam fell back, scrabbling and looked around in confusion, then grabbed his arm in sudden pain. Angela stood, and helped Dean up.

"Sam?" Angela murmured.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam mumbled.

Dean reared back and right-hooked Sam in the cheek, then rolled his eyes, and Sam collapsed, Angela catching him. Sam grabbed his cheek in confusion.

~/~\~

Sam was sitting behind Bobby's table with an icepack on his arm, Angela sat next to him, and Dean was on the other side of the table groggily holding an ice bag to his face.

"By the way, you two really look like crap." Sam said cautiously

Angela looked at him. "What else did you expect?"

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah, tight back atcha." Dean said to Sam.

Bobby walked in slowly, looking concerned.

"What is it, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"You three ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandell?"

"Why do you ask?" Angela frowned.

"Just heard from a friend. Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that."

"No sir, never heard of the guy." Dean replied.

"Dean." Sam said.

"Good. Keep it that way. Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, and they're not going to slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?"

"We'd better hit the road." Dean said. "If, uh, you can remember where we parked the car."

"Here. Take these." Bobby said. He handed them each a small metal charm.

"What are they?" Sam asked.

"Charms. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there; this'll stop it from getting back up in you."

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but uh, thanks." Dean nodded.

"You're welcome. You three be careful now."

"You too." Sam said.

"Nice meeting you Bobby, wish we met under better circumstances though." Angela smiled

He smiled. "See ya around Angie."

At the door, Dean tossed the ice bag back to Bobby.

~/~\~

Dean was driving down a dark stretch of highway. Sam was frowning, and Angela leaned over from the backseat, concerned.

"You okay? Sam? Is that you in there?" she asked.

"I was awake for some of it, guys." He whispered. "I watched myself kill Wandell with my own two hands; I saw the light go out in his eyes."

"That must have been awful." Dean replied.

"That's not my point. I almost carved up Jo. And you too Angie. But no matter what I did, you both wouldn't shoot."

"It was the right move, Sam, it wasn't you." Angela replied.

"Yeah, this time. What about next time?" Sam replied.

"Sam, when Dad told me that I might have to kill you, it was only if I couldn't save you. Now, if it's the last thing I do I'm going to save you."

"Same here." Angela nodded.

After a pause, Dean laughed softly.

"What?" Angela and Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"Dean, what?" Sam frowned.

"Dude, you, you like, full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week." Dean laughed. "That's pretty naughty."

Sam's frown cracked, and Angela and Sam laughed along with Dean.

**A/N: I really liked this chapter. I think it was that Angie met Jo and Bobby, and I think that's really exciting. :3 Anyway, hope you enjoyed! The next chapter's gonna be real fun, I'm excited for y'all. **

**Anyway, happy holidays! And if any of you watch Doctor Who, I am not ready for it. Anyway, don't forget to drop a review ;) Love y'all!**

**~Emily**


	13. Tall Tales Part 1

Tall Tales Part 1

Sam and Angela were sitting on the couch looking through books. Sam rubbed his face tiredly, and Angela just ran a hand through her hair. Dean was sitting up on the bed behind them, listening to the radio and eating something messy from a disposable plate.

"Dude." Sam said, annoyed. "You mind not eating those on my bed?"

"No, I don't mind." Dean replied as he ate another. "How's research going?"

"You know how it's going?" Sam replied. "Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer."

Dean nodded sarcastically. "Hmm."

Angela just sighed. She was getting rather annoyed, both of the boys had been going at it like this for a week.

"Can you turn that down please?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah, absolutely." He nodded, turning the music up louder.

"You know what? Maybe, uh, maybe you should just go somewhere for a while." Sam suggested.

Dean shut off the radio and looked up, snappish. "Hey, I'd love to. That's a great idea." Dean replied. "Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell."

"Dean, I told you, I have nothing to do with-

Sam was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Angela stood and went to the door; she looked through the peephole and then back at the boys, then opened the door. Outside was Bobby.

"Oh Bobby, thank god you're here." Angela breathed. "I'm about to go freaking insane."

"Hey Bobby." Sam said, walking over.

Bobby entered, his hands in his pockets. "Boys. Angie."

Dean stood and approached. "Hey, Bobby."

"It's good to see you again so soon." Bobby said.

"Yeah, thanks for coming." Angela smiled. "Come on in."

Dean shook Bobby's hand firmly. "Thank god you're here."

"So um, what didn't you want to talk to me on the phone about?" Bobby asked. "And Angie told me your fighting was driving her crazy."

Sam sighed. "It's this job we're working. We weren't sure you'd believe us."

"Well, I can believe a lot." Bobby replied.

"Yeah, no, no, it's just, we've never seen anything like it," Angela said.

"Not even close- Dean started.

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes." Sam said.

"Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, um, all right." Sam nodded. He gestured to sit on the bed; Bobby picked up the empty takeout tray and peered at it, set it aside, and sat down.

"So, it all started when we caught wind of an obit." Angela said. "See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela sat at a table with a cocky jock boy, Curtis and a dippy attractive girl, Jen. Angela set a voice recorder down on the table.

"Yeah, we both at the professor for Ethics and Morality." Curtis said.

"Yeah? So why do you think he did it?" Angela asked.

"Who knows? I mean, he was tenured, wife and kids." Jen replied. "His book is like a really big deal. Then again…" she said, leaning in conspiratorially. "Who's to say it was a suicide?"

Curtis scoffed. "Jen, come on."

"Well, what else could it be?" Sam asked, feigning surprise.

"Well, you know about Crawford Hall?" Jen asked.

"No, we don't, actually." Sam replied.

"It's a bunch of crap, it's a total urban legend." Curtis said.

"Yeah well, Heather's mom went to school here, and she knew the girl?" Jen replied.

"Wait, what girl?" Sam and Angela asked.

Jen eyed them slightly. "Thirty years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off, she jumped out the window and killed herself."

"You know her name?" Sam asked.

"No. But they say she jumped from room six-six-nine. Get it?" Jen replied. "You turn the nine upside down?"

Sam and Angela nodded, and Curtis laughed.

"So now she haunts the building." Jen continued. "And anyone who sees her? They don't live to tell the tale."

"Well if no one lives to tell the tale then how does the tale get told?" Curtis asked.

"Curtis! Shut up!" Jen said.

"You know what? Uh, thanks a lot guys. Excuse us." Angela said.

Elsewhere in the bar, Dean took one of the three shot glasses on the table. The glasses were filled with a dark bluish purple liquid. He slammed all three in succession as Sam and Angela approached.

"Dean. Dean, what are you drinking?" Angela asked.

Dean burped. "I don't know, guys, I think they're called purple nurples?"

"Okay, well listen." Sam replied. "Angela and I think maybe we should go check out the professor's office."

"Oh, no, no, no, I can't right now, I've got some… feisty little wildcat on the hook, I'm about to –zzzzp- reel her in." Dean replied. "I'll introduce you." He added. "Starla!" Dean called to a drunk, sloppy girl in fishnet stockings and a tight miniskirt, who was also heavily made up. "Starla, hey. This is my shuttle co-pilot Major Tom, and a close friend of ours, Kim. Major Tom and Kim, Starla."

She draped an arm around Dean. "Enchante." She said.

"Hi." Sam and Angela frowned.

Starla gagged and covered her mouth. She looked up, grinning. "Sorry. Just trying to keep my liquor down!"

"Yeah! Good job." Dean grinned. Dean looked at Sam. "Hey. Good news. She's got a sister." He said. He leaned back into Starla's arm again, both of them grinning suggestively.

~/~\~

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean cut in. "Hold on a minute."

"Oh God, not again." Angela mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked Dean.

"Come on, dude, that's not how it happened." Dean defended.

"No? So you never drank a purple nurple?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, maybe that, but I don't say things like 'feisty little wildcat'." Dean replied. "And her name wasn't Starla."

"Then what was it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. He turned to Bobby, picking up the story. "But she was a classy chick. She was a grad student, anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories."

~/~\~

Dean was with the same girl, but this time she was in black heels and a sleek black cocktail dress. She and Dean each held a purple nurple and toasted with them.

"Here's to…" she started.

"Here's to us." Dean smiled.

"My god." She whispered. "You… are attractive."

"Thanks." He replied. "But no time for that now. You need to tell me about this urban legend. Please. Lives are at stake."

"Sorry, I just… can't even concentrate. It's like staring… into the sun." she whispered. She reached up and pulled his head towards her for a slow kiss. Sam and Angela approached behind them, Sam having on his 'bitchface' expression. He had his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Dean!" he said in an exaggerated prissy tone. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What he means to say is that we gotta go…" Angela muttered.

"Sam, Angela, please." He said in a smooth and casual tone. "If you two wouldn't mind, give me five minutes here."

"Dean, this is a very serious investigation." Sam replied. "We don't have any time for any of your blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah!"

Dean leaned in to kiss the girl again as Sam continued blabidiblahing behind him. Angela just sighed.

"Blah!" Sam exclaimed.

~/~\~

"Right." Sam replied sarcastically. "And that's how it really happened." He said. Dean just shrugged. "I don't sound like that, Dean!"

"That's what you sound like to me."

Angela just rolled her eyes, and looked at them. "Will you two stop bickering for two seconds?"

Bobby stared at the boys. "She's right. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing. Noth- it's nothing." Sam sighed.

"No, come on. You're bickering like an old married couple."

"And I'm sick of dealing with it." Angela added.

Dean got up and crossed to the kitchenette. "No, see married couples can get divorced. We're like, uh, Siamese twins."

"It's conjoined twins!" Sam replied as if it's something he's said many times before.

"See what I mean?" Dean asked.

"Look, it," Sam sighed. "We've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. But I think if that was the case Angie would be irritable too"

"So anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime." Angela said.

~/~\~

The janitor let the three, posing as electricians into the professor's office.

"So, how long have you been working here?" Angela asked.

"I've been mopping this floor for six years. There you go, guys." He replied. He saw Sam's EMF reader. "What the heck's that for?"

"Just find a wire in the walls." Sam replied.

"Huh. Wow. Not sure why you're wiring up this office." The janitor said. "Not gonna do the professor much good."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"He's dead." The janitor replied bluntly.

"Oh." Dean nodded. "What happened?"

"He went out that window. Right there."

"Yeah?" Angela replied. "Were you working that night?"

"I'm the one who found him." The janitor said.

"You see it happen?" Sam asked.

Dean saw a bowl of nuts on the side table and ate one.

"No. I just saw him come up here, and uh, well."

"What?" Angela asked.

"He wasn't alone."

Dean came back, his cheeks stuffed with nuts. He was holding the bowl, and continued eating them.

"Who was he with?" Dean asked, his mouth full. He resembled a chipmunk with the nuts stuffed in his cheeks.

~/~\~

"Come on!" Dean yelled, interrupting Sam. "I ate one, maybe two!"

"Just let me tell it, okay?" Sam replied.

Angela sighed. "Great idea Sam."

~/~\~

"He was with a young lady." The janitor said. "I told the cops about her, but uh, I guess they never found her."

"You saw this girl go in, huh?" Angela asked. "Did you ever see her come out?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"You ever see her before, around?" Sam asked.

"Well, not her."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, his mouth still full. Sam glared at him.

"I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but uh… Mister Morality? He brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat."

Dean laughed delightedly; Sam glared, Angela sighed, and the janitor grinned.

"One more thing." Angela said. "This building, it only has four stories, right?"

"Yeah." The janitor nodded.

"So there wouldn't be a room six-six-nine?" Angela asked.

"Course not. Why do you ask?"

"Aw, just curious." She said. "Thanks."

~/~\~

They returned to the hotel and Sam and Angela sat at the table. Dean got a beer out the fridge for each of them.

"Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure." Sam said.

"And the room six-six-nine's a load of crap." Angela added.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked. "The professor's just a jumper? A legend's just a legend?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "I mean, the uh, girl the janitor described, that's pretty weird."

"Yeah." Sam and Angela agreed.

He sighed. "We oughta check out the history of the building. See if any co-ed ganked herself there." Dean said.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam nodded. He opened up the laptop, then stared at the screen, confused. "Dude. Were you on my computer?"

"No." Dean said. "Could've been Angie."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please." She replied.

"Oh really?" Sam asked Dean. "Cause it's frozen now. On uh, ." Sam replied. "That doesn't sound like Angie."

Dean frowned, winced, and retreated.

"Dean! Would you, just, don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?"

"Why don't you control your O.C.D.?" Dean replied.

~/~\~

"But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?" Bobby asked.

"No. History's clean." Angela said.

"Then it's not a haunting." Bobby replied.

"Maybe not. Tell you the truth, we're not really sure." Dean commented.

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Bobby frowned.

"Well, it's weird." Sam said.

"What's weird?"

"This next part, we uh, we didn't see it ourselves exactly, but it's pretty friggin' weird. Even for us." Dean said.

~/~\~

"Aliens?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Aliens?" he repeated.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people."

"Believe me." Angela said. "We know."

"My whole life I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction." Bobby said. "It's all just cranks and pranks."

"Yeah, that's what we thought." Sam nodded. "But… we figured we'd at least talk to the guy."

~/~\~

Dean was seated next to Curtis, who had three full shot glasses lined up in front of him. Sam and Angela stood nearby as Curtis took a shot.

"Hey, you ought to give those purple nurples a shot." Dean said.

"So what happened, Curtis?" Angela asked.

"You won't believe me." He mumbled. "Nobody does."

"Give us a chance." Sam said.

"I do not want this in the papers." He warned.

"Off the record, then." Dean replied.

"I, uh… I blacked out, and… I lost time, and when I woke up, I don't know where I was."

Sam and Angela sat down. "Then what?" they asked.

Curtis eyed them. "They did tests on me. And, uh…" he took another shot. "They, uh… they probed me."

Sam turned his face away, struggling not to laugh. Angela kicked him lightly, signaling him to calm down.

"They probed you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they probed me. Again and a—Again and, and again." Curtis took another shot. "And again and again and again… and then one more time."

"Yikes." Dean said.

"And that's not even the worst of it."

"How could it get any worse?" Dean scoffed. "Some alien made you his bitch." He smirked. Curtis glared, and he stopped smirking.

"They… they made me… slow dance!" Curtis exclaimed.

The three just blinked, confused.

~/~\~

"You guys are exaggerating again, huh?" Bobby cut in.

"No, no." Sam replied.

"Then this frat boy's just nuts."

"We're not so sure." Dean said.

~/~\~

The three were standing over a large, perfectly round scorch mark in the ground.

"I'm telling you, Dean, this was made by some kind of jet engine." Angela said.

"You mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?" Dean asked.

"What else could it be?" Sam asked.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Seriously, guys, what the hell?"

"I don't know." Angela said.

"I mean, first the haunting. Now this?" Sam muttered. "The timing alone, there's got to be some kind of connection."

"You mean between the angry spirit and the sexed-up E.T.?" Dean asked. "What could the connection possibly be?"

~/~\~

"But what could we do?" Dean asked Bobby, shrugged. "So we just kept on digging."

~/~\~

Sam, Angela and Dean were talking with another college student.

"So, you and this guy, Curtis, you were in the same house?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." The student nodded.

"You heard what happened to him, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he says it was aliens, but you know, whatever."

"Look, man, I, I know this all has to be so hard." Sam said with exaggerated concern.

"Um, not so much." The student replied, eyeing Sam.

"But I want you to know… I'm here for you. You brave little soldier. I acknowledge your pain." Sam said. "Come here." He added, grabbing him in a hug. "You're too precious for this world."

~/~\~

"I never said that!" Sam said.

"You're always saying pansy stuff like that." Dean shrugged.

"Just get on with the story, boys." Angela said.

~/~\~

"Well, um… Yeah, uh, thanks." The student said. Sam released him. "Thanks for the hug, but, uh, I'm okay. Really." He added. "To tell you the truth, whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming."

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

"He's our pledge master. Put us through hell this semester, and got off on it. So now he knows how we feel."

Angela looked up at Sam. "It's okay." She said.

~/~\~

The three returned to their hotel room.

"Still doesn't make a lick of sense." Dean said. "But, hey, at least there's one connection."

"Between what?" Angela asked.

"The victims. The professor and the frat guy, they're both dicks."

"That's a connection?" Sam asked.

"You got anything better to go on, I'd love to hear it." Dean said.

Sam looked in his bag. "Where's my laptop?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged as Sam continued searching, getting frustrated. "Think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl. A pledge master gets hazed."

"I left it in here." Sam muttered.

"You obviously didn't." Dean said. "I mean, these punishments, they're almost poetic. Actually, it'd be more like a limerick, but still,"

Sam approached Dean. "Okay, hilarious. Ha ha. Where'd you hide it?"

"What, your computer?" Dean asked.

Angela frowned. "Look, we can find it later, but we need to figure out what's going on…" she said.

Sam ignored her. "Yeah, where'd you hide it?"

"Why would I take your computer?" Dean asked.

"Because Angie wouldn't, and no one else could have. We keep the door locked. We never let any maids in."

"Looks like you lost it, Poindexter."

"Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "I'm a joy to be around. Ask Angie."

"Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge." Sam said.

"What's wrong with my food?"

"Sam, Dean, come on, let's just calm down." Angela said.

"It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism. All I ask from you, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff!" Sam continued ignoring her.

"You done?" Dean asked.

"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?"

"It'd be the last thing you ever did."

~/~\~

"Did you take his computer?" Bobby asked.

"Serves him right, but, no." Dean said.

"Well, Angie didn't take it. And I didn't lose it. 'Cause I don't lose things." Sam muttered.

"Oh, that's right, 'cause he's Mr. Perfect."

"Will both of you shut up?!" Angie yelled, frustrated.

Sam and Dean actually flinched when she yelled, and looked at her, wide eyed. "Sorry Angie." They both mumbled.

Bobby nodded at her in thanks. "Okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next?" he asked the boys.

"There was one more victim. Now, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy, he was a research scientist. Animal testing." Sam replied.

"Yeah, you know, a dick, which fits the pattern." Dean said.

**A/N: Hello, and happy holidays! This and the next chapter are like, my favorites. As you can see, Angie's gonna get a bit stressed out. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed watching it.**

**Also, I didn't get a lot of writing done today, as I was extremely sick and am now recovering. :( And who's ready for Doctor Who tomorrow? **

**Don't forget to drop a review ;) Love ya!**

**~Emily**


	14. Tall Tales Part 2

Tall Tales Part 2

A window latch slid aside as Sam opened it from the outside with a small knife. Flashlights in hand, Sam and Angela crawled in through the window.

"Hey." Dean said. He tossed his flashlight to Angela, then climbed through. Dean opened a body drawer and took the flashlight back, shining it through. He grimaced. "Well, this ought to be quick."

They slid the drawer out and gingerly peeled off the bloody blanket, revealing extremely mangled remains.

"Okay, that is just nasty." Dean said.

"Uh, yeah." Sam and Angela agreed.

"Mutilated?" Dean asked.

"Looks to me like something was hungry." Angela said.

"They identify him yet?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "A research scientist at the college. Guess where his office was, by the way. Crawford Hall, same as the professor."

"That's right where the frat boy had his close encounter." Dean muttered.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "Hey, grab me that thing, would you?"

Dean slid a magnifier/light over to Sam, who peered through it at the corpse.

"Thanks." Sam replied.

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"Looks like… a belly scale?" Sam replied.

"A belly scale? From what?" Dean asked.

"Uh… an alligator?"

"An alligator in the sewer." Dean said. "Come on."

"What?" Angela replied. "Well, Dean, it's a classic urban legend. A kid flushes a baby alligator down the toilet, and it grows huge in the tunnels."

"But no one's ever really found one. They're not real." Dean said.

"Neither's an alien abduction, but something chomped on this guy." Sam replied.

"This couldn't get any weirder." Dean mumbled.

"Maybe we should get some help." Angela said. "I'll call Bobby. Maybe he's run into something like this before."

"Oh, I'm sure he has. Just your typical haunted campus, alien abduction, alligator-in-the-sewer gig. Yeah, it's simple." Dean said sarcastically.

Angela rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

~/~\~

"We decided to search the sewers anyway, so we split up, Angela and I taking one end of the campus and Dean the other." Sam said.

"Did you find anything?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I found something, just not in the sewer." Dean replied.

~/~\~

Dean emerged from the sewer and entered the alley where the Impala was parked. All four tires were flat.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled. He circled and found a money clip on the ground, engraved with S. W. "Sam!"

~/~\~

Sam was reading a book and Angela was lying down on one of the beds, looking up at the ceiling as Dean entered.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"It depends." Sam replied. "What?"

"The car!"

"What about the car?" Sam asked.

"You can't let the air out of the tires. You're gonna bend the rims!"

"Whoa, wait a minute." Sam replied. "I didn't go near your car."

"Oh, yeah? Huh. Then how'd I find this?" Dean held up the money clip.

Sam patted his pockets and stood. "Hey, give me back my money."

"Oh, no, no. Consider it reparations. For, uh, emotional trauma."

Angela just sighed audibly. All this fighting was stressing her out.

"Yeah, very funny. Now give it back." Sam said, reaching for the clip.

"No." Dean replied.

"Dean, I have had it up to here with you." Sam said.

"Yeah? Right back at you!" Dean yelled.

Sam reached for the money again, and Dean avoided him. Sam grabbed at him again, and tackled him on the bed. They struggled.

"Get off me!"

"Give it back!" Sam yelled.

Angela stood up, prying them apart. "Both of you need to stop it!" she yelled at them. "You're driving me bonkers! Just shut it for five minutes, will you?!" she asked. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

Sam looked down at her. "Sorry Angie…" he mumbled sincerely.

"It's fine, just, just please stop fighting for two minutes." She pleaded.

~/~\~

"Okay, I've heard enough." Bobby said.

"You showed up about an hour after that." Dean muttered.

"Angie and I are surprised at you two. We really are." Bobby replied. "Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer."

"But I- Sam started.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh!" Bobby shushed. "Dean, Sam did not touch your car."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, which would help not stress Angie out, it all would have been pretty clear." Bobby said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What you're dealing with."

"Uh…" Sam said.

"I got nothing."

"Me neither." Angela sighed.

"You got a trickster on your hands." Bobby said.

"That's what I thought." Dean said.

"What?! No, you didn't." Sam replied.

"I got to tell you… you guys were the biggest clue." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, which made Angie try to get you two to stop bickering, you can't even think straight."

"The laptop." Sam muttered.

"The tires."

"So why didn't it affect Angie?" Sam asked.

"Probably because he wanted us to be distracted." Angela murmured. "You two were distracted by bickering, and I was distracted by trying to calm you both down."

Bobby nodded. "It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles."

"So, what is it, spirit, demon, what?" Dean asked.

"Well, more like demigods, really." Bobby replied. "There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick."

"You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator." Dean said.

"The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty, knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor, deadly pranks, things like that." Bobby added.

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" Dean asked.

"Lots of things, but human, mostly."

"And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?" Dean looked at Sam and Angela.

Angela frowned, and looked at Sam, who got it a few moments later.

~/~\~

The janitor, a.k.a. the trickster locked a gate with a key to his belt. Sam, Dean and Angela followed him up a staircase.

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today, guys. Had quite the night last night." The trickster said. "Lots of sex, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, hard not to. Listen, we won't be long." Dean said. "We just need to check a couple offices up on 3."

"No problem." The trickster said.

"I, uh, forgot something in the truck. You know what? I'll catch up with you guys." He said. He looked at Angela, grabbing her hand. "Come help me with it."

"Okay." Dean nodded.

Sam and Angela waited until they were out of sight, then hurried back to the locked gate. Sam pulled out his lock picking tools. They entered and rummaged through the lockers. Angela found a copy of the Weekly World News in one.

~/~\~

The three exited the building.

"Just 'cause he reads the Weekly World News doesn't mean he's our guy." Angela said. "You read it, too." She said to Dean.

"I'm telling you, it's him." Dean replied.

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof." Sam replied. "That's all."

"Another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth." Dean added.

"We didn't find any candy bars or sugar. Not even Equal." Sam replied.

"Probably missed something." Dean mumbled.

"I don't miss things." Sam replied.

"Oh, right, 'cause you're Mr. Perfect." Dean said.

"What? Are you really still pissed at me 'cause of what the trickster did?"

Angela smacked both of them upside the head. "Stop it." She warned.

"Ow…" Dean grumbled.

Sam rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Right. Sorry Angie." He replied.

"You been a tight ass long before that trickster showed up." Dean mumbled.

Angela glared slightly. "Dean!"

"Sorry…" he replied.

From an upper window, the trickster was watching them.

"Look, just… stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. Angie and I will go to his place to see if we can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man! Just wait till we get back, okay? Okay?"

"Okay!" Dean replied.

Sam grabbed Angela's hand and, and left. Dean started pacing.

~/~\~

Dean was still waiting impatiently. "Eh, screw this."

He entered the building, poking around cautiously with his flashlight. As he went up the last staircase he put the flashlight away and pulled out a large wooden stake. He heard something behind him, tucked the stake into his jacket, and entered the theater. On the stage is a round red bed with a tacky canopy and a slowly rotating disco ball. There were two women sprawled on it seductively. As he got to the stage, the crawled towards him.

"We've been waiting for you, Dean." The brunette purred.

"Y-Y-You guys aren't real." He said.

"Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real." The brunette said.

He laughed nervously.

"Come on. Let us give you a massage." The blonde said.

"You know, I'm a, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but… I-I'm gonna have to pass."

The trickster sat in the audience. "They're a peace offering. I know what you, your brother and his girlfriend do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before."

"Well, then you know that I… can't let you just keep hurting people."

"Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you, Sam and Angela, I like you. I do. So treat yourself… long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town."

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that." Dean replied.

"I don't want to hurt you. And you know that I can." The trickster said.

"Look, man, I, I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean," he chuckled. "I do. I mean… the, the slow dancing alien,"

"One of my personal favorites. Yeah."

"But, uh, I can't let you go." Dean shrugged.

"Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right, You shouldn't have come alone."

"Well, I'll agree with you there."

The door slammed shut. The trickster looked back up the stairs to see Sam and Angela enter with large stakes of their own. Bobby stood at the top of the next aisle, also with a stake.

"That fight you guys had outside, Angela smacking you, that was a trick? Hmm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?"

A masked man with a chainsaw appeared near Sam and Angela and attacked. The brunette attacked Dean. The trickster watched, entertained, as Bobby, Sam and Angela grappled with the chainsaw man and Dean fought with the two women. They threw him into the seats near the trickster.

"Nice toss, ladies!" the trickster said, standing. "Dean… Dean, Dean, Dean."

Sam tossed a stake to Dean.

"I did not want to have to do this." The trickster sighed.

"Me neither." Dean replied. As Dean grinded the in the stake, the woman and the chainsaw man disappeared. Dean pulled the stake out, and the trickster fell, apparently dead, into a seat.

~/~\~

Sam, Angela and Bobby approached.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Angela and Sam replied.

"All I got to say… he had style." Dean said. He groaned, and they staggered outside.

"Bobby, thanks a lot." Angela smiled.

"Hey, save it! Let's get the hell out of dodge before somebody finds that body."

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

Sam paused at the car. "Look, Dean, um… I just want to say that I'm, uh… um…"

"Hey. Me too." Dean said.

Angela feigned sniffling. "Aw, you guys are makin' me tear up." She said.

"You guys are breaking my heart." Bobby said. "Could we please just leave?"

The three exchanged a look over the top of the car, got in, and drove away.

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter last night. FanFiction crapped out on me and then my meds kicked in and I fell asleep. But anyway, here it is, Tall Tales Part 2! I hope you enjoyed reading it, I really enjoyed writing it. :)**

**And what'd y'all think of Doctor Who if you watched it yesterday? Don't forget to leave a review! ;) Love y'all. **

**~Emily**


	15. Road Kill Part 1

Road Kill Part 1

Molly ran through the woods away from the cabin. She staggered onto the road, where a car approached. "Stop!" she yelled. She stood in the middle of the road, hands out; the car stopped just short of her. It was the Impala. "You've got to help me." She begged, as she went to pound on the passenger side window, which Sam rolled down. "Please. Please!"

"All right, all right." Sam replied. "Calm down, calm down. Tell us what happened."

~/~\~

Sam, Angela, and Dean had parked the Impala by the road and all four were standing around it.

"I-I swerved, a-and we crashed." She stammered. "And when I came to, the car was wrecked and my husband was missing. I went looking for him, but that's when the man from the road, he… he started chasing me."

"Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawn mower?" Dean asked.

"How did you know that?" she frowned.

"Ma'am, what's your name?" Sam asked softly.

"Molly. Molly Mcnamara." She replied.

Angela exchanged a look with Dean and Sam. She looked at Molly. "I think maybe you should come with us. We'll take you back into town."

"I can't." she shook her head. "I have to find David. He might have gone back to the car."

"We should get you somewhere safe first." Sam suggested. "Then Dean, Angela and I will come back. We'll look for your husband."

"No." she replied. "I'm not leaving here without him. Would you just take me back to my car, please?" she asked.

"Of course." Angela replied. "Come on."

~/~\~

The Impala parked by the woods near the crash site. They got out, Molly leading them into the woods.

"It's right over there." She said.

They came upon the crash site, bit the car was gone.

"I don't understand." She whispered. "I'm sure this is where it was. W-We hit that tree right there. This… this doesn't make any sense." She muttered as she went to investigate, out of ear shot.

"Guys, we got to get out of here." Sam said. "Greely could show up at any second."

"What are you gonna tell her?" Dean asked.

"The truth?" Angela suggested.

"She's gonna take off running in the other direction." Dean muttered.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I crashed into that tree." Molly said. "I don't know who could've taken it. It was totaled. Please. You have to believe me."

"Molly, listen, we do believe you." Angela said. "But that's why we want to get you out of here."

"What about David?" Molly asked. "Something must have happened. I have to get to the cops."

"Cops… that's a great idea." Dean nodded. "We'll take you down to the station ourselves. So just come with us. It's the best way we can help you and your husband."

"Okay." She nodded. She came back up.

~/~\~

They drove down the road, Molly in the backseat with Angela.

"We're supposed to be in Lake Tahoe." Molly whispered.

"You and David?" Angela asked.

"It's our five-year anniversary." Molly replied.

"Hell of an anniversary." Dean muttered.

"Right before, we were having the dumbest fight." She said. "It was the only time we ever really argued… when we were stuck in the car."

"Yeah. I know how that goes." Sam said.

Dean scowled at him and Angela just giggled.

"You know the last thing I said to him?" Molly asked. "I called him a jerk. Oh, god. What if that's the last thing I said to him?"

Sam turned to face her. "Molly… we're gonna figure out what happened to your husband. I promise."

The radio started making odd noises, then played 'House of the Rising Sun'. Dean frowned at it.

"Did you?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam replied.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"This song." Molly whispered.

"What?" Angela asked.

"It was playing when we crashed."

The radio crackled again, and settled on another station. A creepy voice, Greely's voice could be heard.

"She's mine. She's mine. She's mine." Greely's voice said.

"What is that?" Molly frowned.

Greely appeared in the middle of the road. Dean floored it straight at him. "Hold on." Dean said.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked.

He drove straight into Greely, who vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What the… What the hell just happened?" Molly asked.

"Don't worry, Molly. Everything's gonna be all right." Angela said.

The Impala began to shudder.

"Spoke a little too soon, Angie." Dean said.

The Impala coasted to a stop on the side of the road.

"I don't think he's gonna let her leave." Dean added.

~/~\~

All four exited the car.

"This can't be happening." Molly groaned.

"Well… trust me, it's happening." Dean replied. He opened the trunk and started pulling out weaponry.

Molly came around and saw the arsenal, and backed away slowly. "Well… okay." She said. "Thanks for helping, but I think I got it covered from here."

Sam went after her. "Wait." He said. "Molly, Molly, wait a minute."

"Just leave me alone." She said.

Angela followed Sam and Molly. "No. Please. You have to listen to us."

"Just stay away." Molly said. She turned and started to leave.

"It wasn't a coincidence that we found you, all right?" Angela called.

She stopped, and turned back. "What are you talking about?"

"We weren't cruising for chicks when we ran into you, sister." Dean said. "We were already out here. Hunting."

"Hunting for what?" Molly asked.

"Ghosts." Dean shrugged.

"D…d...don't… sugar coat it for her." Sam said, exasperated.

"You're nuts." Molly said.

"Really?" Dean asked. "About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out. You know what you saw."

"We think his name is Jonah Greely." Angela said. "He was a local farmer that died 15 years ago on this highway."

"Just stop." Molly replied.

"One night a year, on the anniversary of his death, he haunts this road. That's why we're here, Molly. To try and stop him." Sam said.

"Now, I suppose this ghost made my car disappear, too."

"Crazier things have happened. Huh?" Dean replied.

"You know what?" Molly asked. "I'm all filled up on crazy. I'm gonna get the cops myself."

"I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't think you're gonna get very far." Dean replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Molly frowned.

"Means that plan 'A' was trying to get you out of here." Dean replied. "Obviously that didn't go over too well with, uh, Farmer Road Kill."

"Molly, we're telling the truth." Angela said. "Greely's not gonna let you leave this highway."

"You're s… you're serious about this, aren't you?" Molly asked.

"Deadly." Dean replied.

"Every year, Greely finds someone to punish for what happened to him." Sam said. "Tonight that person is you."

"Why me?" she asked. "I didn't do anything."

"Doesn't matter." Angela shrugged. "Some spirits only see what they want."

"So you're saying this Greely, he took my husband?" Molly asked. "Oh, god."

"Molly, look, we're gonna help, all right?" Angela replied. "But first, you got to help us."

"Help you? How?" Molly frowned.

~/~\~

Molly led them back to the cabin where she saw Greely. "This is it. This is where I saw him."

"Must have been his hunting cabin." Dean said. He saw vicious tools hanging and a bloodstained table. "Seemed like a real sweet guy."

"No markers or headstones outside." Sam said.

"You're looking for Greely's grave?" Molly asked.

"Yeah." Sam and Angela nodded.

Molly eyed them. "Why?"

"So we can dig up the corpse and salt and burn it." Dean replied casually.

"Oh. Sure. Naturally." Molly nodded.

"It's a way to get rid of a spirit." Angela replied.

"And that'll save David?"

"This is what'll help both of you, provided there's a corpse to be found." Sam replied.

"So how do we find it?" Molly asked.

"Uh, not sure." Sam said. "After Greely died, his wife claimed the body. And that was the last anyone saw of her. So good guess she brought him back here. But they have a thousand acres. He could be buried anywhere on 'em."

"Is this really what you guys do?" Molly asked. "You're like the Ghostbusters?"

"Yeah." Angela nodded.

"Minus the jumpsuits." Dean added. "This is a fascinating conversation and all, but this highway is only haunted once a year, and we got till sun up to wrap this thing up. What do you say we move it along, okay? Great."

They went outside and continued their search.

"What are we looking for?" Molly asked.

"Greely's house." Sam said. "Maybe he's buried there. Look for roads or paths or something. Stay close."

"Yeah. Okay." She nodded. She heard a voice.

"Molly? Molly, help me. Molly?" the voice called.

"David? David?" She asked. She went in search of the voice. Greely appeared and grabbed her. She screamed.

Dean pointed his shotgun at Greely. "Whoops." He said. He shot Greely in the head and he dissipated.

Sam and Angela ran to them. "Hey! Are you all right?" they asked.

"What has that son of a bitch done with my husband?" Molly asked.

"Just take it easy, all right?" Sam replied. "You're gonna see David again. You will."

"Hey." Dean indicated something ahead of them. "Follow the creepy brick road."

Sam gestured Molly to follow Dean, and Sam and Angela took up the rear. "Go ahead." They told her.

"That thing shoots rock salt?" Molly asked.

"Yep." Sam nodded.

"And plain salt keep away spirits?"

"Simple remedies are always the best." Angela nodded. "In most cultures, salt is a symbol of purity, so it repels impure and unnatural things. Sam reason you throw it over your shoulder."

Molly eyed Sam and Angela. "I've noticed you two are rather close. And you two are kinda in sync. Are you dating?"

Angela blushed and shared a look with Sam. "Uh, no." they replied, shaking their heads.

Molly just raised a brow. "I don't believe that for a second."

They rounded a corner and saw a creepy house.

"You know, just once I'd like to round the corner and see a nice house." Dean said.

Sam, Angela and Molly entered the house; Dean stayed outside to look around, then entered.

"Any headstones outside?" Angela and Sam asked.

"Yeah, right." Dean scoffed. "Is it ever that easy?"

"I guess not." Sam replied.

"You and Molly check upstairs. See if you can find any notes or records telling us where he's buried. I'll just check down here with Angie." Dean said.

Sam and Molly started walking upstairs.

"So, Angie." Molly said. "What's your situation with her? There's no way you're just friends."

"Well, we are." Sam mumbled, looking around. "There's nothing else between us…"

"So you don't like… have feelings for her?"

"Well… Maybe a bit. But don't tell her." He admitted hesitantly. "It's kinda hard having a stable relationship in this life…"

"My lips are sealed."

They found a room strewn with papers. "Great." Sam muttered.

He started going through the papers; Molly found an old photo album by the window and opened it.

"Look at this." She said. She took the album to the bed and sat down. Sam joined her. "It's Greely and his wife." She turned a few pages. "It's a love letter he wrote her. My god, it's beautiful. I don't understand how a guy like this can turn into that monster."

"Spirits like Greely are, uh… like wounded animals. Lost. In so much pain, that they lash out." Sam whispered.

"Why? Why are they here?"

"Well, there's some part of them that… that's keeping them here. Like their remains or, um… unfinished business." Sam explained.

"Unfinished business?"

"Yeah. It could be revenge. Could be love. Or hate. Whatever it is, they just hold on too tight. Can't let go. So they're trapped. Caught in the same loops. Replaying the same tragedies over and over."

"You sound almost sorry for them." Molly said.

"Well, they weren't evil people, you know?" Sam replied. "A lot of them were good. Just… something happened to them. Something they couldn't control."

"That's a really good way to put it Sam." Angela said from the doorway.

"Sammy and Angie are always getting a little J. Love Hewitt when it comes to things like this. Me, I don't like 'em. And I sure as hell ain't making apologies for 'em. There's nothing downstairs."

"What about you two? What'd you find in here?" Angela asked.

"Uh, just about every piece of mail or receipt they ever had." Sam said. "Looked through a couple, but nothing about a grave so far."

Dean investigated a wall.

"What?" Sam and Angela asked.

"There's something behind here." He said. He tossed the flashlight to Sam. "Here." He said, moving a cabinet aside, revealing a small hidden door. He poked at it. "It's locked from the inside." He added. He turned around and threw a back kick at the door, which did nothing. He looked surprised, then braced himself and kicked harder. The door fell inward. They crawled through. "Smells like old lady in here." He muttered.

Angela found a corpse hanging by the neck from the ceiling. "And that would explain why. Well, now we know why nobody ever saw her again."

"She didn't want to live without him." Molly muttered.

Sam picked up a chair as if to take down the corpse. "Dean, give me a hand."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"What are you gonna do?" Molly asked.

"We can't leave her like this." Angela murmured.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"She deserved to be put to rest, Dean." Sam replied.

Dean reluctantly agreed. Sam stood on the chair and began to cut through the rope as Dean steadied the corpse.

**A/N: And we have a confession! That's pretty darn exciting, yeah? Molly will bring that up in the next chapter, but to who? You'll just have to read to find out. ;) Also, I'm just about halfway through writing the next installment of the series. I'll give y'all the title at the end of the last chapter of TToL. So keep reading!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I wanna try and get to at least 10 before the story's over. :) Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	16. Road Kill Part 2

Road Kill Part 2

Sam and Dean dug a grave for Mrs. Greely.

"So… So, if you manage to put Greely to rest, too… what happens to them?"

"Lady, that answer is way beyond our pay grade." Dean said.

"You hunt these things, but you don't know what happens to them?"

"Well, they never come back. That's all that matters." Dean replied.

Angela noticed that the answer hadn't satisfied her. "After they let go of whatever's keeping them here, they… they just go. I hope they go to someplace better, but we don't know. No one does."

"What happens when you burn their bones?" Molly asked.

"Well, my dad used to say that it was like death for ghosts, you know?" Sam replied. "But… the truth is, we still don't know. Not for sure." He looked at Dean. "Guess that's why we all hold on to life so hard. Even the dead. We're all just scared of the unknown."

"The only thing I'm scared of is losing David." Molly murmured. "I have to see him again. I have to."

~/~\~

Molly was pacing in one room, looking through the photo album. Sam, Angela and Dean were waiting in another room nearby.

"I think we should tell her about her husband." Angela said.

"We can't." Dean replied.

"Dean, it's cruel, letting her pine for him like this." Sam said. "I don't like keeping her in the dark and neither does Angie."

"It's for her own good." Dean replied. He got up. "I know you two feel guilty, but let's just stick to the plan. Let's get her out of here. Then we'll tell her."

Molly approached them. "Tell me what? What aren't you telling me?" she asked. "It's about David. You know what happened to him."

"Molly- Sam and Angela said.

"Sam, Angie, don't." Dead cut in.

"Don't what? Don't tell me because I'll mess up your hunt?" she asked. "You don't care about me or my husband."

"That's not true." Angela said.

"Really? Then whatever it is, tell me, please." She begged. They heard the song 'House of the Rising Sun' begin to play. "He's coming."

"Stay with her…" Dean said. "Angie, come with me."

Dean and Angela cautiously go towards the sound. Dean uncovered the dusty radio that powered itself up. Angela crouched down and found a broken, frayed power cord. Dean heard another noise and went towards the front door. It frosted over and the words 'SHE'S MINE' appeared.

In the other room, Molly was standing by the window. Sam stepped cautiously forward towards the next room. Suddenly a figure crashed through the window behind Molly and grabbed her. She screamed as she was dragged outside. Dean and Angela came running back.

"He's got Molly!" Sam yelled.

The three of them leapt through the window and chased them through the woods. The lost sight of them, and returned to the house.

"This guy is persistent." Dean muttered.

"We got to find Molly." Angela said.

"We got to find Greely's bones. And, uh, no pressure or anything, but we got less than two hours before sunrise." Dean replied.

Sam was looking through the photo album. "Hey."

"What do you got?" Dean asked.

Sam read the caption on the photograph. "February 6, 1992."

"That was like two weeks before the accident, wasn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "It looks like the hunting cabin, but… I swear there's a tree right where they're standing. Should have thought of it."

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's an old country custom, Dean. Planting a tree as a grave marker." Sam said.

"You're like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness." Dean muttered.

"Yeah. I know." Sam nodded.

"And I love it." Angela grinned, earning a smile from Sam as they left.

~/~\~

Molly was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. "Where's David? What did you do to him?"

"You shouldn't worry about him anymore." Greely replied.

"Oh, my god." She breathed.

"You should worry about yourself."

"I didn't do anything to you." Molly muttered.

"Oh?" Greely asked.

"I know… I know about your wife." She said as he ran a filthy hand over her face. "Hurting me won't bring her back."

"My wife is gone. All I got left is hurting you." He slid a finger across her collarbone, slicing flesh.

"P-Please. Just let me go."

"Go? You're not gonna leave. You're never gonna leave." He dragged a finger across her belly, gouging deep.

Sam, Angela and Dean approached the cabin from the outside, carrying shovels.

"Go get Molly." Sam said to Dean.

As Dean headed inside, Sam and Angela began to dig around the tree. Inside, Greely was approaching Molly menacingly when his head exploded in a shotgun burst, revealing Dean behind him.

"Oh, thank god."

"Call me Dean." He smirked slightly.

Greely appeared behind Dean, who turned to face him. Greely gestured and Dean cried out, a cut appearing on his cheek.

"This guy's really pissing me off." Dean muttered.

Greely gestured again and Dean flew backwards, slamming against the wall.

Outside, Sam and Angela dug feverishly. She hit something hard.

Inside, Dean was struggling against the wall. Greely reached out, and knife flew into his hand.

Sam emptied a box of salt into the open grave.

Greely approached Dean with the knife.

Angela emptied a container of gasoline into the grave, lit a match and dropped it in.

Greely froze and reared back in pain.

The corpse in the grave caught on fire and burned.

Greely burst into flamed, was consumed, and disappeared. The knife fell to the floor.

~/~\~

The four approached the Impala. Dean patted it lovingly.

"Oh, baby, it's been a long night." He said. He dropped his back in the back, then climbed into the driver's seat. Sam opened the backdoor for Molly and Angela.

"All right. Let's get you out of here." Angela said to Molly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what happened to my husband."

"Molly…" Sam said.

"All this time I've been looking for him, and you knew that… You knew that Greely killed him, didn't you? He's dead."

"No, Molly. David's alive." Angela whispered.

"What? You're sure?"

"We're sure." Sam nodded. "We'll take you to him. Come on."

Grinning, she got in the car.

~/~\~

They pulled up in front of a nice suburban home. The lights were on inside.

"He's in that house right there." Angela said.

"I don't understand." Molly murmured.

"You will." Sam said.

The got out. She approached the window, and could see David inside. He was older, wearing a bathrobe, and pouring a cup of coffee.

"That's not… It can't be."

David looked up and a woman in a bathrobe came up to him, kissing him on the lips.

"What's happening?" Molly asked, turning back to the hunters. "Who is that?"

"That's David's wife." Angela said. "I'm sorry, Molly. 15 years ago, you and your husband hit Jonah Greely with your car. David survived."

"What are you saying?"

"We're saying there isn't just one spirit haunting highway 41." Dean said. "There are two. Jonah Greely and you."

"For the past 15 years, one night a year you've been appearing on that highway." Sam said.

"No. That's not possible. It was our anniversary… February 22nd…"

"1992." Sam and Angela whispered.

"Yes." Molly nodded.

"Molly, it's 2007." Dean said.

"Oh, god." Molly breathed.

~/~\~

"All right. Tell me about highway 41." Dean said.

"12 accidents over 15 years." Angela said. "Five of them fatal, all of them happening on the same night."

"So what are we looking at… interstate dead zone? Phantom hitchhiker?" Dean asked. "What?"

"Not quite." Sam said. "Year after year, witnesses said the same thing made them crash. A woman appearing in the middle of the road being chased by a man covered in blood."

"Two spooks?"

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela found old newspaper articles referring to Molly and Jonah's deaths.

~/~\~

"Now, where is Molly buried?" Dean asked.

"She… she wasn't buried anywhere. She was cremated." David said.

~/~\~

"So much for burning her bones." Dean muttered.

"Yeah, but then what's keeping her here?" Angela asked.

~/~\~

Molly saw the events of the crash and the aftermath in flashes.

"Some spirits only see what they want." Sam murmured, returning to the present.

~/~\~

"David?! David?!" Molly ran out onto the road, stopping the Impala. "Stop! Stop! You have to help me."

"Dean, Sam, I don't think she knows she's dead." Angela said.

"Please! Open up! Please!" Molly cried.

"Okay. All right, all right. Just calm down. Tell us what happened." Sam said.

~/~\~

"What are you gonna tell her?"

"The truth?" Angela muttered.

"She's gonna take off running in the other direction."

~/~\~

"Some spirits hold on too tight. Can't let go."

~/~\~

"And Greely?" Molly asked, returning to the present.

"Each year he punishes somebody for his death… chasing them." Angela said. "Torturing them. And each year, that somebody is you."

"But I don't remember any of it."

"Because you couldn't see the truth, Molly." Sam said.

"So that's why he won't let me off the highway. Because… I killed him. I killed us both."

~/~\~

Molly sat on the steps. "Why didn't you tell me when you first saw me? Why wait until now?"

"You wouldn't have believed us." Dean murmured.

"And you needed me for bait."

"Well, we needed you." Sam said.

"David." Molly murmured.

"Molly, we brought you here so you could move on." Angela said.

"I have to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Sam asked. "That you love him? That you're sorry?" Molly, he already knows that. Look, if you want to go in there, we're not gonna stop you."

"Yeah, but you are gonna freak him right out. For life." Dean said.

"David's already said his goodbyes, Molly." Angela said. "Now it's your turn. This is your unfinished business."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just… Let go. Of David. Of everything." Sam said. "You do that… We think you'll move on."

"But you don't know where."

"No. But Molly, you don't belong here. Haven't you suffered long enough? It's time. It's time to go." Sam said.

She nodded sadly. She stood on her tiptoes. "Tell her how you feel." She whispered to Sam, so only he could hear. "For me, because one day it'll be too late." She added. She stepped away from him. She turned her face upwards as the first light of dawn crept over the rooftops. Bathed in the light, she became part of the light and vanished.

"I guess she wasn't so bad… For a ghost. You think she's really going to a better place?" Dean muttered.

"I hope so." Angela and Sam said.

"I guess we'll never know. Not until we take the plunge ourselves, huh?"

"Doesn't really matter, Dean." Sam said. "Hope's kind of the whole point."

"All right, Haley Joel." He smacked him on the shoulder. "Let's hit the road." He got in the car.

"Hey, Sam." Angela said. "What did she whisper to ya?"

He looked at Angela and swallowed thickly. "It's nothing Angie. Don't worry about it."

They crossed the road and got in the Impala as a light rain began to fall.

**A/N: And the person Molly brought it up to was Sam! But don't worry, we won't get a confession from him for quite a while ;) In the next two chapters Dean and Angie kinda bond a bit, and she shares something rather personal, so look out for that :) Also, currently I'm writing the Christmas special, and that'll be quite the treat :) **

**Btw, sorry this is posted late! My family and I were watching home videos and got carried away. Don't forget to leave a review! Love ya!**

**~Emily**


	17. Heart Part 1

Heart Part 1

In the morgue Sam and Angela watched as the employees slid Nate's corpse from his compartment.

"Here he is, Detectives." And employee said. Nate had stitches running along his chest, stomach, shoulders, and throat.

"That's a pretty nasty bite." Angela commented.

"Mm-hmm." The employee nodded.

"You know what bit him?" Sam asked.

The employee averted her eyes. "I haven't quite determined that just yet."

"Come on, Doc." Angela replied. "Off the record."

"Okay, way, way off the record." The employee said.

"Sure." Sam nodded.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this guy was attacked by a wolf. But unless I know that the zoo is missing one of their lobos, I'm going with pit bull." She replied. She eyed them. "I like my job."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I hear you. One more thing. This guy, was his heart missing?"

"Yeah, how did you know that? I haven't even finished my report."

"Lucky guess." Sam replied.

~/~\~

Dean was cleaning his guns. "This Lawyer guy the first heart-free corpse in town?"

"The first man." Angela replied. "Over the past year, several women have gone missing. Dead bodies all washed up later in the bay, too deteriorated to draw firm conclusions."

"But no hearts?" Dean asked.

"No hearts." She nodded. "They were all hookers working at Hunter's Point. Now, cops are trying to keep things under wrap, but they're looking for a serial killer."

"And the lunar cycle?" Dean raised a brow.

"Mm-hmm." Sam nodded. "Yeah, month after month, all the murders happen in the week leading up to the full moon."

"Which is this week, right?"

"Hence the Lawyer." Sam replied.

"Awesome." Dean said.

"Dean, could you be a bigger geek about this?" Angela smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Angie, but what about 'a human by day, a freak animal killing machine by moonlight' don't you understand?" Dean asked. "I mean, werewolves are badass. Sam and I haven't seen one since we were kids."

"Okay, Sparky." Sam said. "And you know what?" he asked, smirking. "After we kill it, we can go to Disneyland." He said, earning a laugh from Angela. He grinned back at her.

"You know what the best part about it is?" Dean asked. "We already know how to bring these suckers down." He held up a silver bullet. "One of these bad boys right to the heart. So, what's our next move?"

"Talk to the girl who found the body." Sam and Angela replied.

Dean looked at them. "Seriously? You two have got to stop being all in sync when you say things. Weirds people out."

Angela looked at Sam and they just shrugged.

~/~\~

"I don't understand." Madison said as she let the three into her apartment. "I already gave my statement."

"Right, well, we just need to verify a few things." Sam said.

"This is my neighbor, Glen." Madison said. "Glen, this is Detective…"

"Landis. And Detectives Dante and Parada." Dean replied, patting Sam and Angela on the back. Glen, a bearded man wearing a 'Mission Church' T-shirt, stood.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it." Glen said.

"Okay." Madison nodded. "Thanks for the casserole."

"Oh, how thoughtful." Dean said.

"Just call if you need anything." Glen said. They watched him leave.

"He's sweet. Came over to check on me. Have a seat." She said. They sat down at the kitchen table.

"You must be pretty shaken up." Angela said. "You were Nate Mulligan's assistant, right?"

"For two years, yeah." Madison nodded.

"So, you knew all about him?" Dean asked.

"Probably knew more about him than he did." She said. "Nate was… he was nice."

"But?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, really." Madison shrugged. "He had a few scotches in him, and he started hitting on anyone in a five-mile radius. You know the type."

Sam and Angela noticed Dean practically salivating over her.

"Yeah. We do, actually." Angela said.

"Did he have any enemies?" Dean asked, becoming serious.

"What do you mean?" Madison asked. "It sure looked like an animal attack."

"No, yeah, we're just covering all the bases." Dean said. "Anyone that might have a beef with him, a former client, an ex?"

Sam noticed her think of somebody. "What?"

"Well, this is embarrassing, but my ex-boyfriend, Kurt-

"Kurt have a last name?" Dean asked.

"Mueller. After we broke up, he went kind of nuts. He's… well, he's kind of been stalking me. He got it in his head that something was going on between Nate and I. He showed up at my office."

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Kurt got into it with Nate, threw a punch before security grabbed him. I was lucky to keep my job."

"When was the last time you saw Kurt?" Dean asked.

"A few nights ago. Actually, the night Nate died. We were all grabbing drinks at this bar, and Kurt showed up."

"And?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. It was like he was watching me. Then he was gone. To tell you the truth… he scares me."

~/~\~

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked.

"Stalker ex-boyfriend?" Angela muttered. "He hates the boss. And he was there that night."

"You think he's our dog-faced boy?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's a theory." Sam replied.

"We've had worse." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam and Angela nodded.

"What do you say we pay Kurt a visit?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela picked the lock and entered Kurt's apartment. While they were looking through the kitchen, there was an animal watching them from the corner.

"Anything?" Angela asked.

Dean closed the fridge. "No, nothing but left overs and a six-pack."

"Check the freezer." Sam said. "Maybe there's some human hearts behind the Haagen-Daz or something."

As Dean turned to the freezer, they heard a door open and close, followed by a crash outside. Dean stepped out the sliding door onto the balcony. On the wall of the building, he noticed claw marks sliding all the way down to the ground.

"Sam, Angie, come here!" he called. Sam and Angela joined him. "Check it out."

~/~\~

A policeman was walking around and heard a crash.

"Somebody there?" he asked.

Suddenly, and animal watching from the dumpster jumped to attack the policeman as he approached.

From the apartment, Sam, Dean and Angela heard a gunshot. They raced down to the street only to find the policeman's body completely mauled.

"I'll call 911." Sam said.

Dean bent down to examine the corpse. "I'd say Kurt's looking more and more like our Cujo."

"Dean, if he's out here, we better check on Madison." Sam said.

~/~\~

The three knocked on Madison's door. Across the hall, Glen opened his door to see the commotion.

"What's going on?" Glen asked.

"Police business, Glen." Angela replied.

Madison answered the door. "What is it?"

Sam glanced at Glen. "Well, maybe we should talk privately."

~/~\~

Madison poured the three hunters coffee.

"Has Kurt been here?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly."

"What does 'not exactly' mean?" Angela frowned.

"Well, he was outside last night. Just… looking. Just looking at me." She said. Angela, Sam and Dean shared a look. "Has he done something?"

"We're not really sure." Sam said.

"It's probably nothing, but… we just don't want to take any chances." Dean said. "In fact, one of us should probably stay here with you, just in case he stops by. Where does he work?"

"He owns a body shop." Madison replied.

"You mind grabbing that address for us?" Dean asked. She nodded and left the room. "Thanks."

"All right, you and Angie go." Sam said. "I'll stay."

"Forget that. You and Angie go after the creepy ex. I'm gonna hang here with the hot chick."

"Dude, why do you always get to hang out with the girls?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm older." Dean said. "And what? Is Angie not a girl?" Dean raised a brow.

Sam looked at Angela. "T-That's not what I—

She sighed. She had feelings for Sam, yes, but she could tell he like Madison. "I got it." She nodded.

Sam turned back to Dean. "No, screw that." Sam said. "We settle this the old-fashioned way." He added. He took the coffee cups and set them down, then he raised his fist for Rock-Paper-Scissors. Dean played along, choosing scissors while Sam chose rock. "Dean, always with the scissors."

"Shut up, shut up. Two out of three." Dean mumbled.

They played once more, with Sam's rock again beating Dean's scissors.

"God!" Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean and Angela. "Bundle up out there, all right?"

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were walking to the body shop. "I saw the way you were looking at him." Dean commented.

"What?" Angela frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You have feelings for him, it's sort of obvious." He replied. "And I can tell you're jealous, maybe not a lot. But definitely a little bit."

"That's crazy talk Dean." Angela replied. "I don't have feelings for him, and I am certainly not jealous." She added.

"Oh please." Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam might not see it, but I do." He said. "So, fess up Angie." He grinned.

Angela sighed. "Fine." She admitted. "I have feelings for Sam… But uh, I'm just not the one for him I guess." She shrugged. "Plus having a relationship in this life is kind of difficult…"

Dean smiled softly. "I think, deep down he returns those feelings. I do. I just don't think he's realized it yet. Don't give up kiddo."

~/~\~

Later that morning, Madison was checking through the mail while Sam watched from the kitchen table. He smiled uncomfortably at her.

"Um… do you wanna sit on the couch?" she asked.

"No. No, no. I'm okay." Sam replied.

"It's more comfortable."

"Ah, I'm fine." He assured her.

She came back to the table with a basket of laundry. She dumped it onto the table and began sorting through her underwear.

"You know, I think I will sit on the couch." Sam muttered. He sat there awkwardly until his phone rang. He answered.

"Let me guess." Dean said from the street. "You're sitting on her couch like a stiff, trying to think of something to say."

"Did you guys find Kurt?"

"No, he hasn't been at work all week." Dean replied. "But because Angie's good, and I mean really, really good, we got a line on where he might be." He said. Dean smirked. "What's she wearing?"

"Bye, Dean." Sam hung up.

Dean chuckled. "Oh, Sammy."

Madison came to sit by Sam on the couch. She turned on the TV to a soap opera. Sam made a face, visibly annoyed by the choice of programming.

"I saw that." Madison smiled slightly.

"Saw what?" Sam asked.

"Okay, this is the deal: my house, my TV. I never get to watch my show. So suck it up."

Later, after the credits have rolled, Sam was completely riveted.

"Wait, so… Kendall married Ethan's father just to get back at him?" He asked.

"Yup. And now she's set to inherit all the casinos that were supposed to go to Ethan."

"That bitch!" Sam exclaimed. They laughed.

"Admit it, you're hooked.

"No, no, no, no, no. I wouldn't say I'm hooked." Sam smiled. She just giggled. "You know, can I ask you a question? It's, it's a little personal?"

"You've seen my entire underwear collection. Go ahead."

"Okay, um… well, you're, you're clearly smart. I mean, your house is full of great books, you know? And you're independent."

"Uh-huh." Madison nodded.

"What were you doing with Kurt?"

Madison paused. "I don't know. I mean, it's not like he introduced himself, like 'Hi, I'm possessive and controlling and I like to punch people. Wanna be my girlfriend?'"

"Yeah, well, I guess we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, well, mine's wanted by the police. You wanna know why I stayed with him? Really?" she replied. He nodded. "I was too insecure to leave."

"I find that hard to believe. I mean, you don't really seem like the type."

"Yeah, well, some stuff happened. My life changed, I changed. For the better, I think."

"What happened?"

"Well, for one thing, I got mugged."

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" Sam laughed slightly.

Madison laughed. "I know, it sounds strange. And don't get me wrong, it rattled me. But then it hit me. I could keep feeling sorry for myself, or I could take control of my life. I chose the latter. First thing I did was tell Kurt he had to go."

"Smart move." Sam said.

"Apparently." She nodded. "Everything else just opened up, blossomed. It's all been wonderful, really." She said. Sam shrugged. "What? Doesn't everybody think that being a victim of random violence is the best thing that ever happened to them?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, not so much. You're… unusual."

"Unusual, like…" she pointed to her head. "Unusual?"

"No. No. No, no, no. Unusual, like… impressive."

"You think so?"

As Sam was about to answer, his phone rang. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry." He muttered. "Hey."

Angela had been dragged into the strip club with Dean. "We found him."

"Good, don't take your eyes off him."

She glanced at Dean, who was looking at the stripper. She then looked at Kurt who was sitting across the table, also watching the stripper. "Alright, my eyes are glued. Dean's are… Look, Sammy, I gotta go." She sighed. "I, uh, I wanna make sure Dean doesn't miss anything." She said. She hung up as Dean handed a bill to the stripper.

~/~\~

Madison joined Sam in the living room, while he watched the full moon from the window.

"So, um… I'm gonna turn in." she said.

"Okay, yeah. Well, I'll be here."

"Okay."

"You know, if you hear anything, I mean if you wake up, just, just call out." He fidgeted awkwardly.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Okay." He replied. She smiled uncomfortably and went to her bedroom. Sam sighed, frustrated with himself.

Later, Sam was watching TV in the living room. He glanced at Madison's bedroom, but there was no movement. Meanwhile, Dean and Angela were standing on the street outside Kurt's house. They saw a light turn on inside the house and they got their guns ready. Suddenly, they heard glass shattering. They looked back up to see the lights off in the house.

"What the-? Angela muttered.

They ran into the house and burst through the door. They entered one of the rooms, and saw the werewolf hovering over Kurt's mauled body. It turned towards them. The werewolf was Madison. Though she still looked human, her eyes have turned an electric blue, and her teeth have turned into bloody fangs. She growled and ran towards Dean and Angela, pushing them both into the wall. Dean cut her arm with his knife, causing her to jump out the window and leave.

**A/N: So, we had a really good Dean/Angie moment in my opinion. And we got a confession from Angie. :) The moment between Dean and Angie has got to be my favorite, he really is like her older brother, looking after her and everything. Let me know what you think of it. :) And I'll give you the reason as to why Sam's with Madison, even though he has feelings for Angie. He doesn't know how she feels about him, so he doesn't want to pine. But he really does feel something for her. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! Love y'all! :)**

**~Emily**


	18. Heart Part 2

Heart Part 2

Later that morning, Sam was still at Madison's apartment. He answered his ringing cell phone.

"Dean, are you and Angie okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, now that we're conscious." Dean said. "The werewolf knocked us out. Sam, it's Madison."

"What?"

"Yeah, awesome job of keeping an eye on her." Dean said sarcastically.

Sam entered Madison's bedroom to see that she was sound asleep. "Dean, I've been here the whole time. She's in bed, asleep."

"Well, she wasn't an hour ago. Check her right arm below her elbow. I nicked her with a silver knife."

He hung up. Madison rolled over and woke up, noticing Sam.

"Morning." She mumbled. She sat up and noticed that she was naked, covered only by her bed sheets. Sam saw the wound on her arm. "Um… where are my pajamas?" she asked. Sam, upset, left the bedroom. "Sam? What's going on? Where are you going?"

She followed him to the living room, where he was locking the front door.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied. "And neither are you."

~/~\~

Later, Madison was seated in a chair, with her wrists bound. Sam was standing in front of her with a gun.

"You're psychotic." Madison glared. "The whole 'I'm a cop' trip, God, I am so stupid."

"Well, I guess neither of us are who we said we were, huh?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you're sick, okay? You're imagining things. Monsters don't exist, not really."

"You know what? Save the act." He glared.

Madison started crying. "It's not an act! I am not a werewolf! There's no such thing! It's made up, all right? They're not real! You know they're not real!"

"No?" Sam asked. He pointed to her wound. "Then where did that come from?"

"I don't know! Sam, God, you need help. Please, don't do something that you're gonna regret. I'm not what you think I am. I'm not."

Sam, visibly upset, heard knocking at the door. He opened it to see Dean and Angela, who entered, and smirked at Madison.

"How you doin'?" Dean asked. "Our heads feel great, thanks." He said, gesturing to himself and Angela.

"We've gotta talk." Sam pulled Dean and Angela into another room. "She says she was no idea what I'm talking about."

"Sam…" Angela whispered.

"She's lying." Dean said.

"Or maybe she really doesn't know she's changing, you know? Maybe, maybe when the creature takes over, she blacks out." Sam said.

Dean deadpanned. "Like a really hot Incredible Hulk. Come on, dude, she ganked her boss and her ex-boyfriend. That doesn't sound rash and unconscious."

"Yeah, but what if it was, guys? I mean, what if some animal part of her brain saw both those guys as threats. Hell, the cop, too."

"What are you, the Dog Whisperer now?" Dean asked.

"Look, guys, I just… I don't know, there, there was something in her eyes."

"Yeah, she's killing people!" Angela replied.

"But if she has no control over it-

"Exactly." Dean said. "She can't control it. Even if she's telling the truth, it's not gonna change anything."

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl's chest who has no idea what's happening." Sam replied.

"Sam, she's a monster, and you're feeling sorry for her?" Dean asked.

"Maybe I understand her." He mumbled. He glanced at Angela. "And maybe you do too…" he added. "Look, there might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Dean frowned.

Sam flipped through the journal. "Dad's theory, 'lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you, severing the bloodline."

"Might have a cure. Meaning 'who the hell knows?'" Dean replied.

"It's worth a shot." Sam said. He looked at Angela. "What do you think?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we can try it."

"We don't even know where to start looking, all right? I mean, the puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere. It could've been years ago." Dean said.

Sam realized something. "No. I don't think so."

He led Dean and Angela back into the living room, where Madison was still seated.

"Madison, when were you mugged?" Sam asked. "Please. It's important, all right? Just answer the question."

"About a month ago."

"Did you see the guy?" Angela asked.

"No. He grabbed me from behind."

"Did he bit you?" Sam asked.

Madison paused. "How did you know that?"

"Where?" Sam asked.

"On the back of my neck." She said. He set the gun down and brushed her hair away, exposing a scarred lump the size of a golf ball on her neck.

"Oh, that's just a love bite." Dean said. "Believe me, that could have been a lot worse. Where were you at the time?"

"Walking home from a friend's loft."

"Let me guess." Angela said. "Not too far from Hunter's Point?"

She nodded. Sam took Angela and Dean back into the other room, closing the door.

"The same place where those other murders happened." Sam said. "I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be out there tonight."

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle." Angela shrugged.

"Look, I know it's a long shot." Sam said.

"Hey, you're forgetting something." Dean said. "Maddie's probably gonna turn soon, all right? We can't just let her take off to an all-you-can-eat-buffet."

"I'll stay with her." Sam said.

"And if she busts loose?" Angela asked. She didn't get a response. "Sam?" she asked softly.

"I'll do it." He whispered.

"Sam." Dean said.

"I'll shoot her, all right? But guys, I need you to go out there. At least go look for the thing. Guys, please. We can save this girl." Sam replied.

"Fine." Dean said after a pause. He took Angela and left.

Sam rejoined Madison, who was still crying.

"Please. Just let me go." She begged.

Sam looked at her sympathetically and sat in front of her. "Look… I know you're scared. I also know that there's no way in hell you're gonna believe me. But I'm doing this because I'm trying to help you." He said. "I'm not gonna lie, all right, the odds aren't exactly in our favor. But if this goes the way I pray it does… I'll untie you, and I'll walk out that door and I'll never come back. You'll live the rest of your life. And I'll just be a bad memory.

~/~\~

Sam was watching the full moon while Madison sat in the chair. Suddenly, her fingernails grew, stretching into claws. Her eyes turned bright blue and she bared her fangs. Sam turned just as she broke loose from the chair. She knocked him to the ground, but he quickly got up, aiming his gun.

~/~\~

Sam kept his gun aimed at Madison. Just as she lunged at him, he moved out of the way, forcing her into her bedroom. He moved the entertainment center in front of the door, trapping her inside.

~/~\~

The werewolf caught up with the hooker, dragging her across the pavement.

"Hey!" Angela yelled.

The werewolf looked up just as Dean shot him. It was revealed that the werewolf was Madison's neighbor, Glen. The woman stood up, frightened, and glanced at Dean and Angela before running away.

"Hey, don't mention it!" he yelled.

They crouched next to Glen, who was coughing and choking. His mouth was covered in blood. After a moment, his fangs retracted, and he returned to normal.

"What happened? Where am I? Help, help me. Oh, God. Oh my God."

"All right, easy, Glen." Angela said. "Just take it easy."

They watched as Glen died, his eyes glazing over.

~/~\~

Madison woke up as Sam opened the bedroom door.

"It should be over now. You'll never see me again." Sam said.

Standing, Madison surveyed the room. Furniture was overturned, and there were claw marks covering every inch of the wall. When she turned around, Sam was gone.

~/~\~

The Impala was parked in front of her apartment.

"It was sort of sad, actually." Dean said. "Glen had no clue what was going on. Hey, why do you think he turned Madison instead of just killing her in the first place?"

"I don't know. I mean, he kind of seemed to have a thing for her." Sam replied.

"Maybe his primal instinct did, too." Dean said. "Maybe he was looking for a little, uh, hot breeding action."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"So?" Angela asked from the backseat.

"So what?" Sam replied.

"Speaking of Madison…" Dean said.

"Oh, whatever." Sam shrugged.

"Don't 'whatever' us, Sam, you like her." Angela mumbled.

Dean glanced at Angela sympathetically. "Maybe, uh-

"Guys, she thought I was a stark-raving lunatic." Sam said.

"You saved her life." Angela replied.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that." Sam muttered.

Madison appeared at the window. "You know, for a stake-out, your car's a bit conspicuous. What are you still doing here?"

"Honestly? Uh, we're pretty sure you're not gonna turn tonight, but we've gotta be a hundred percent, so… you know, we're lurking." Dean replied.

"I know this sounds crazy." Sam said.

"Sure does. Well, if we're gonna wait it out… we might as well do it together."

~/~\~

She let the three hunters in.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you?" she asked. "About everything. What you did, it was to help me."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"I did all of those horrible things… when I turned."

"You didn't know." Sam replied.

She paused. "So, when will we know for sure? Moonrise?"

"No, I don't think so. You turned middle of the night last night." Angela said. "I think we've gotta hang in until sun-up."

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a few hours to kill. Poker, anyone?" Dean suggested.

Later, the four of them watched as the sun sank and the moon rose. Dean lied his gun on the table. Angela eyed it and Sam and Madison watched from the couch.

"Oh, no, you guys talk." Dean said.

A few hours later, they watched from the window as the sun rose.

"Does… does this mean it worked?" Madison asked.

"Yeah." Sam said in relief. "I think so."

"Oh, God, thank you. Thank you so much." She hugged Sam. Angela swallowed thickly and Dean cleared his throat, and they pulled away. "You, too, Dean. And you too Angela. Thank you."

Angela just smiled slightly.

"Aw, don't mention it." Dean said. "So, Angie and I are gonna head back to the hotel and… watch a movie or something." He said. He left the apartment with Angie, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Like I said, don't give up kiddo. You never know what'll happen." He whispered to her as they left.

"That was smooth." Madison said.

"He means well, and so does Angie, but…"

"You mean, they think you're gonna get laid."

"Look, I- Sam started.

"It's okay."

"No. I know I scared the crap out of you, all right? I mean, I tied you to a chair."

"That's right up there with me scratching up your face."

"There's just no way we could go back, you know? Before it happened."

"You're right. There's just no way." Madison nodded.

Sam shook his head. Then, after a moment, Madison gave in and kissed him. Sam immediately responded, pushing her against the wall. The stripped each other of their clothes and made their way to the bedroom, falling back onto the bed. Throughout the night they continued to make passionate love, letting go all they had been holding back. Hours later, they fell asleep in each other's arms, completely content.

The next morning, Sam woke up and looked around. He heard a growl and turned to see Madison, who has turned into her werewolf form, eyes blue and fangs bared. Before Sam could catch her, she jumped out the window, leaving him stunned.

~/~\~

Sam ran down the hall to Dean and Angela's room, pounding on the door. Angela answered.

"She turned." He said breathlessly.

"What?" Angela frowned.

"I couldn't grab her in time."

"We'll find her, Sammy." Dean said.

~/~\~

"I already called Bobby." Sam said. "He doesn't know anything. Except he knew severing the bloodline wouldn't work. That's everyone. They all say it's impossible to reverse it."

"How come she didn't turn when we were with her?" Dean asked.

"Dean- Sam started.

"So, what, you put her to bed then she wolfed out? Maybe she's gotta be asleep to turn."

"What the hell does it matter, Dean? Look, we've gotta find some way to help her, some legend we missed or something."

"If there was, don't you think someone we know would've known it?"

"Well, then we have to look harder until we find something."

"Sammy, I don't think we've got a choice here anymore." Angela said sadly.

"What? Angie, no, no don't say that…" he breathed.

"I hate to say it." Dean said. "She's a sweet girl, but part of her is-

"Evil?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, but that's what they say about me and Angie, Dean." Sam replied. "So, us you won't kill, but her you're gonna blow away?" he asked. His phone rang.

"Sam?" Madison asked.

"Madison, where are you?"

"I don't, I don't, I don't know where I am." She said from a phone booth.

"Well, do you see any street signs?"

"Um… yeah, yeah, Middle Point."

"All right, hold on, Maddie. We're coming to get you, just stay where you are."

~/~\~

The four of them walked into Madison's living room. The gun was sitting on the table.

"I don't remember anything. I probably killed someone last night, didn't I?"

"There's no way to know yet." Angela whispered.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?"

"We'll find something." Sam said. "I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere."

"That's not entirely true." Dean said. "Madison, you deserve to know. We've scoured every source. There's just no cure."

She looked at Sam. "Is, is he right?"

Sam stood and turned away.

"Well, we could lock you up at night, but… when you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies. We're sorry. We are." Angela said.

Madison started crying. "So, I guess that's all there is to it, then."

"Stop it." Sam said. "Don't talk like that."

"Sam, I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you." She grabbed the gun and brought it to him.

"Put that down." He said.

"I can't do it myself. I need you to help me."

"Madison, no." he replied.

"Sam… I'm a monster."

"You don't have to be. We can find a way, all right? I can. I'm gonna save you."

She cried harder. "You tried. I know you tried. But this is all there is left. Help me, Sam. I want you to do it. I want it to be you."

"I can't."

"I don't wanna die. I don't. But I can't live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please. I'm asking you to save me."

Sam shook his head. Dean and Angela walked over to them and Dean carefully took the gun from Madison. Angela and Dean followed Sam into another room.

"Sam. I am so sorry." Angela whispered.

He had tears in his eyes. "No, you're right. She's right."

"Sammy, I got this one. I'll do it." Dean said.

"She asked me to."

"You don't have to." Angela whispered,

"Yes, I do. Please." He held his hand out for the gun, tears streaming down his face. Dean handed it to him. "Just wait here."

He glanced back at Dean and Angela, shaking, before heading back into the living room. Dean shed a single tear, and Angela was fighting back hers. They flinched as they heard a single gunshot from the next room.

**A/N: Not gonna lie, I almost cried writing this. This episode just always makes me so sad . Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed it! **

**Don't forget to leave a review, love y'all. :)**

**~Emily**


	19. Heart Part 2

Heart Part 2

Later that morning, Sam was still at Madison's apartment. He answered his ringing cell phone.

"Dean, are you and Angie okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, now that we're conscious." Dean said. "The werewolf knocked us out. Sam, it's Madison."

"What?"

"Yeah, awesome job of keeping an eye on her." Dean said sarcastically.

Sam entered Madison's bedroom to see that she was sound asleep. "Dean, I've been here the whole time. She's in bed, asleep."

"Well, she wasn't an hour ago. Check her right arm below her elbow. I nicked her with a silver knife."

He hung up. Madison rolled over and woke up, noticing Sam.

"Morning." She mumbled. She sat up and noticed that she was naked, covered only by her bed sheets. Sam saw the wound on her arm. "Um… where are my pajamas?" she asked. Sam, upset, left the bedroom. "Sam? What's going on? Where are you going?"

She followed him to the living room, where he was locking the front door.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied. "And neither are you."

~/~\~

Later, Madison was seated in a chair, with her wrists bound. Sam was standing in front of her with a gun.

"You're psychotic." Madison glared. "The whole 'I'm a cop' trip, God, I am so stupid."

"Well, I guess neither of us are who we said we were, huh?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you're sick, okay? You're imagining things. Monsters don't exist, not really."

"You know what? Save the act." He glared.

Madison started crying. "It's not an act! I am not a werewolf! There's no such thing! It's made up, all right? They're not real! You know they're not real!"

"No?" Sam asked. He pointed to her wound. "Then where did that come from?"

"I don't know! Sam, God, you need help. Please, don't do something that you're gonna regret. I'm not what you think I am. I'm not."

Sam, visibly upset, heard knocking at the door. He opened it to see Dean and Angela, who entered, and smirked at Madison.

"How you doin'?" Dean asked. "Our heads feel great, thanks." He said, gesturing to himself and Angela.

"We've gotta talk." Sam pulled Dean and Angela into another room. "She says she was no idea what I'm talking about."

"Sam…" Angela whispered.

"She's lying." Dean said.

"Or maybe she really doesn't know she's changing, you know? Maybe, maybe when the creature takes over, she blacks out." Sam said.

Dean deadpanned. "Like a really hot Incredible Hulk. Come on, dude, she ganked her boss and her ex-boyfriend. That doesn't sound rash and unconscious."

"Yeah, but what if it was, guys? I mean, what if some animal part of her brain saw both those guys as threats. Hell, the cop, too."

"What are you, the Dog Whisperer now?" Dean asked.

"Look, guys, I just… I don't know, there, there was something in her eyes."

"Yeah, she's killing people!" Angela replied.

"But if she has no control over it-

"Exactly." Dean said. "She can't control it. Even if she's telling the truth, it's not gonna change anything."

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl's chest who has no idea what's happening." Sam replied.

"Sam, she's a monster, and you're feeling sorry for her?" Dean asked.

"Maybe I understand her." He mumbled. He glanced at Angela. "And maybe you do too…" he added. "Look, there might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Dean frowned.

Sam flipped through the journal. "Dad's theory, 'lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you, severing the bloodline."

"Might have a cure. Meaning 'who the hell knows?'" Dean replied.

"It's worth a shot." Sam said. He looked at Angela. "What do you think?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we can try it."

"We don't even know where to start looking, all right? I mean, the puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere. It could've been years ago." Dean said.

Sam realized something. "No. I don't think so."

He led Dean and Angela back into the living room, where Madison was still seated.

"Madison, when were you mugged?" Sam asked. "Please. It's important, all right? Just answer the question."

"About a month ago."

"Did you see the guy?" Angela asked.

"No. He grabbed me from behind."

"Did he bit you?" Sam asked.

Madison paused. "How did you know that?"

"Where?" Sam asked.

"On the back of my neck." She said. He set the gun down and brushed her hair away, exposing a scarred lump the size of a golf ball on her neck.

"Oh, that's just a love bite." Dean said. "Believe me, that could have been a lot worse. Where were you at the time?"

"Walking home from a friend's loft."

"Let me guess." Angela said. "Not too far from Hunter's Point?"

She nodded. Sam took Angela and Dean back into the other room, closing the door.

"The same place where those other murders happened." Sam said. "I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be out there tonight."

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle." Angela shrugged.

"Look, I know it's a long shot." Sam said.

"Hey, you're forgetting something." Dean said. "Maddie's probably gonna turn soon, all right? We can't just let her take off to an all-you-can-eat-buffet."

"I'll stay with her." Sam said.

"And if she busts loose?" Angela asked. She didn't get a response. "Sam?" she asked softly.

"I'll do it." He whispered.

"Sam." Dean said.

"I'll shoot her, all right? But guys, I need you to go out there. At least go look for the thing. Guys, please. We can save this girl." Sam replied.

"Fine." Dean said after a pause. He took Angela and left.

Sam rejoined Madison, who was still crying.

"Please. Just let me go." She begged.

Sam looked at her sympathetically and sat in front of her. "Look… I know you're scared. I also know that there's no way in hell you're gonna believe me. But I'm doing this because I'm trying to help you." He said. "I'm not gonna lie, all right, the odds aren't exactly in our favor. But if this goes the way I pray it does… I'll untie you, and I'll walk out that door and I'll never come back. You'll live the rest of your life. And I'll just be a bad memory.

~/~\~

Sam was watching the full moon while Madison sat in the chair. Suddenly, her fingernails grew, stretching into claws. Her eyes turned bright blue and she bared her fangs. Sam turned just as she broke loose from the chair. She knocked him to the ground, but he quickly got up, aiming his gun.

~/~\~

Sam kept his gun aimed at Madison. Just as she lunged at him, he moved out of the way, forcing her into her bedroom. He moved the entertainment center in front of the door, trapping her inside.

~/~\~

The werewolf caught up with the hooker, dragging her across the pavement.

"Hey!" Angela yelled.

The werewolf looked up just as Dean shot him. It was revealed that the werewolf was Madison's neighbor, Glen. The woman stood up, frightened, and glanced at Dean and Angela before running away.

"Hey, don't mention it!" he yelled.

They crouched next to Glen, who was coughing and choking. His mouth was covered in blood. After a moment, his fangs retracted, and he returned to normal.

"What happened? Where am I? Help, help me. Oh, God. Oh my God."

"All right, easy, Glen." Angela said. "Just take it easy."

They watched as Glen died, his eyes glazing over.

~/~\~

Madison woke up as Sam opened the bedroom door.

"It should be over now. You'll never see me again." Sam said.

Standing, Madison surveyed the room. Furniture was overturned, and there were claw marks covering every inch of the wall. When she turned around, Sam was gone.

~/~\~

The Impala was parked in front of her apartment.

"It was sort of sad, actually." Dean said. "Glen had no clue what was going on. Hey, why do you think he turned Madison instead of just killing her in the first place?"

"I don't know. I mean, he kind of seemed to have a thing for her." Sam replied.

"Maybe his primal instinct did, too." Dean said. "Maybe he was looking for a little, uh, hot breeding action."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"So?" Angela asked from the backseat.

"So what?" Sam replied.

"Speaking of Madison…" Dean said.

"Oh, whatever." Sam shrugged.

"Don't 'whatever' us, Sam, you like her." Angela mumbled.

Dean glanced at Angela sympathetically. "Maybe, uh-

"Guys, she thought I was a stark-raving lunatic." Sam said.

"You saved her life." Angela replied.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that." Sam muttered.

Madison appeared at the window. "You know, for a stake-out, your car's a bit conspicuous. What are you still doing here?"

"Honestly? Uh, we're pretty sure you're not gonna turn tonight, but we've gotta be a hundred percent, so… you know, we're lurking." Dean replied.

"I know this sounds crazy." Sam said.

"Sure does. Well, if we're gonna wait it out… we might as well do it together."

~/~\~

She let the three hunters in.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you?" she asked. "About everything. What you did, it was to help me."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"I did all of those horrible things… when I turned."

"You didn't know." Sam replied.

She paused. "So, when will we know for sure? Moonrise?"

"No, I don't think so. You turned middle of the night last night." Angela said. "I think we've gotta hang in until sun-up."

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a few hours to kill. Poker, anyone?" Dean suggested.

Later, the four of them watched as the sun sank and the moon rose. Dean lied his gun on the table. Angela eyed it and Sam and Madison watched from the couch.

"Oh, no, you guys talk." Dean said.

A few hours later, they watched from the window as the sun rose.

"Does… does this mean it worked?" Madison asked.

"Yeah." Sam said in relief. "I think so."

"Oh, God, thank you. Thank you so much." She hugged Sam. Angela swallowed thickly and Dean cleared his throat, and they pulled away. "You, too, Dean. And you too Angela. Thank you."

Angela just smiled slightly.

"Aw, don't mention it." Dean said. "So, Angie and I are gonna head back to the hotel and… watch a movie or something." He said. He left the apartment with Angie, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Like I said, don't give up kiddo. You never know what'll happen." He whispered to her as they left.

"That was smooth." Madison said.

"He means well, and so does Angie, but…"

"You mean, they think you're gonna get laid."

"Look, I- Sam started.

"It's okay."

"No. I know I scared the crap out of you, all right? I mean, I tied you to a chair."

"That's right up there with me scratching up your face."

"There's just no way we could go back, you know? Before it happened."

"You're right. There's just no way." Madison nodded.

Sam shook his head. Then, after a moment, Madison gave in and kissed him. Sam immediately responded, pushing her against the wall. The stripped each other of their clothes and made their way to the bedroom, falling back onto the bed. Throughout the night they continued to make passionate love, letting go all they had been holding back. Hours later, they fell asleep in each other's arms, completely content.

The next morning, Sam woke up and looked around. He heard a growl and turned to see Madison, who has turned into her werewolf form, eyes blue and fangs bared. Before Sam could catch her, she jumped out the window, leaving him stunned.

~/~\~

Sam ran down the hall to Dean and Angela's room, pounding on the door. Angela answered.

"She turned." He said breathlessly.

"What?" Angela frowned.

"I couldn't grab her in time."

"We'll find her, Sammy." Dean said.

~/~\~

"I already called Bobby." Sam said. "He doesn't know anything. Except he knew severing the bloodline wouldn't work. That's everyone. They all say it's impossible to reverse it."

"How come she didn't turn when we were with her?" Dean asked.

"Dean- Sam started.

"So, what, you put her to bed then she wolfed out? Maybe she's gotta be asleep to turn."

"What the hell does it matter, Dean? Look, we've gotta find some way to help her, some legend we missed or something."

"If there was, don't you think someone we know would've known it?"

"Well, then we have to look harder until we find something."

"Sammy, I don't think we've got a choice here anymore." Angela said sadly.

"What? Angie, no, no don't say that…" he breathed.

"I hate to say it." Dean said. "She's a sweet girl, but part of her is-

"Evil?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, but that's what they say about me and Angie, Dean." Sam replied. "So, us you won't kill, but her you're gonna blow away?" he asked. His phone rang.

"Sam?" Madison asked.

"Madison, where are you?"

"I don't, I don't, I don't know where I am." She said from a phone booth.

"Well, do you see any street signs?"

"Um… yeah, yeah, Middle Point."

"All right, hold on, Maddie. We're coming to get you, just stay where you are."

~/~\~

The four of them walked into Madison's living room. The gun was sitting on the table.

"I don't remember anything. I probably killed someone last night, didn't I?"

"There's no way to know yet." Angela whispered.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?"

"We'll find something." Sam said. "I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere."

"That's not entirely true." Dean said. "Madison, you deserve to know. We've scoured every source. There's just no cure."

She looked at Sam. "Is, is he right?"

Sam stood and turned away.

"Well, we could lock you up at night, but… when you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies. We're sorry. We are." Angela said.

Madison started crying. "So, I guess that's all there is to it, then."

"Stop it." Sam said. "Don't talk like that."

"Sam, I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you." She grabbed the gun and brought it to him.

"Put that down." He said.

"I can't do it myself. I need you to help me."

"Madison, no." he replied.

"Sam… I'm a monster."

"You don't have to be. We can find a way, all right? I can. I'm gonna save you."

She cried harder. "You tried. I know you tried. But this is all there is left. Help me, Sam. I want you to do it. I want it to be you."

"I can't."

"I don't wanna die. I don't. But I can't live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please. I'm asking you to save me."

Sam shook his head. Dean and Angela walked over to them and Dean carefully took the gun from Madison. Angela and Dean followed Sam into another room.

"Sam. I am so sorry." Angela whispered.

He had tears in his eyes. "No, you're right. She's right."

"Sammy, I got this one. I'll do it." Dean said.

"She asked me to."

"You don't have to." Angela whispered,

"Yes, I do. Please." He held his hand out for the gun, tears streaming down his face. Dean handed it to him. "Just wait here."

He glanced back at Dean and Angela, shaking, before heading back into the living room. Dean shed a single tear, and Angela was fighting back hers. They flinched as they heard a single gunshot from the next room.

**A/N: Not gonna lie, I almost cried writing this. This episode just always makes me so sad . Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed it! **

**Don't forget to leave a review, love y'all. :)**

**~Emily**


End file.
